Happiness
by Nanayra
Summary: Hinata merasa dirinya adalah Shinobi yang paling tidak beruntung di dunia ini. Cinta yang tak kunjung terbalaskan dan Clan yang tidak pernah perduli dengannya, menyedihkan bukan? Yang Hinata inginkan hanya satu ... Kebahagiaan
1. Chapter 1

**Happiness  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto tetap milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Cerita ini milik Author ya :)**

 **Rated T**

 **Pair : SasuHina**

 **WARNING! : OC, TYPO, ABAL-ABAL DAN KESALAHAN LAIN YANG MUNGKIN TERJADI.**

 **SEMOGA DIMENGERTI :)**

 **::  
**

 **Don't Like? Don't Read!**

* * *

 **...**

Matahari pagi bersinar sangat terang, Konoha seperti biasanya selalu tampak ramai, para penduduk melakukan kegiatannya masing-masing. Tim 8 yang beranggotakan Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba dan Aburame Shino sedang berjalan-jalan menghabiskan waktu luang karena tak ada misi untuk mereka hari ini.

" Sudah lama sekali ya kita tidak berkumpul seperti ini " Kiba terlihat sangat senang begitu juga dengan Akamaru

" Kurasa begitu " jawab Shino santai

Hinata tertawa pelan " Apa Kiba-kun benar-benar merindukan kebersamaan tim kita? " Tanya Hinata sambil menatap Kiba.

" Itu benar! Aku sangaaaat merindukannya " Ucap Kiba senang

" Dia berbohong Hinata " Shino berucap datar. Ucapan itu membuat Kiba memberhentikan langkah kakinya.

Kiba menatap tajam Shino " Apa? Aku tidak berbohong! "

" Sudahlah, tidak baik bertengkar " Jelas Hinata pada Kiba dan Shino, Hinata terus mencoba untuk meredam amukan dari Kiba dan solusinya adalah Hinata mau tidak mau harus menatap Shino dengan tatapan memohon agar Shino mengalah.

Shino menghela nafas pelan melihat Hinata, " Baiklah kali ini aku mengalah " Ucapnya

" Nah, begitu lebih baik " Hinata tersenyum melihat kedua sahabatnya ini, mereka kembali melanjutkan jalan-jalan.

Mereka melewati beberapa bangunan Konoha yang sudah banyak berubah setelah kejadian dengan Pain waktu itu, tak jarang para penduduk menyapa mereka dan dibalas senyuman oleh Hinata, Kiba maupun Shino –senyumannya tidak terlihat-

Hinata, Kiba dan Shino sangat menikmati jalan-jalan mereka. Dan sekarang Kiba sedang membicarakan sesuatu.

Tetapi tiba-tiba langkah Hinata terhenti dan membuat Kiba juga Shino bingung, mereka berdua beberapa kali memanggil Hinata tetapi tidak di respon olehnya.

Kiba dan Shino cukup bingung melihat tingkah Hinata, ditambah dengan Hinata yang tidak mendengar panggilan dari Kiba dan Shino.

Karena Kiba sudah kehabisan kesabaran akhirnya Kiba dan Shino melihat dimana arah mata Hinata tertuju dan objek itu cukup membuat Kiba dan Shino terkejut.

Kiba melihat Hinata dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

" Hey, Hinata " Panggil Kiba dengan menepuk bahu agak keras Hinata

" Ah! Iya a-ada apa? " Jawab Hinata yang terkejut.

" Kau … masih menyukai Naruto? " Tanya Kiba dengan tatapan tajam.

Hinata terdiam cukup lama " Ya sudah kalau kau tidak mau men- "

Hinata menundukan kepalanya, " Iya, aku masih menyukainya " Ucap Hinata pelan

" Bodoh " Shino berucap datar dan membuat Hinata menatapnya

" Ke-kenapa? "

" Begini Hinata, dia tidak pernah menyadari bahwa kau mencintainya jadi untuk apa kau mempertahankannya ? " Ucapan Shino berhasil membuat Hinata bungkam seketika.

" Itu benar, Hinata. Naruto sangat menyukai Sakura, lihatlah sekarang bahkan di depanmu dia sedang berjalan berdua dengan Sakura! Bagaimana dia bisa menatapmu? " Tambah Kiba

Hinata membenarkan perkataan Kiba, Naruto memang sangat menyukai Sakura bahkan saat dia berjalan dengan Sakura tadi, wajahnya terlihat begitu bersemangat.

Tetapi bagaimanapun juga hati Hinata masih belum bisa melupakan Naruto, penantian yang ia lakukan selama 15 tahun bukanlah hal yang sebentar kan ?

" Su-sudahlah, aku yakin nanti akan ada saat dimana Naruto-kun menatapku dan berjalan disampingku " Ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum.

Ia selalu mencoba untuk tegar jika itu berurusan dengan Naruto. Pemuda yang selalu menghantuinya, pemuda yang selalu membayanginya. Pemuda yang sangat ia cintai.

" Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika semua itu tidak terjadi? " Tanya Kiba pelan

Bagaikan disengat listrik ribuan volt, Hinata terdiam seketika. Pertanyaan Kiba kali ini benar-benar membuat Hinata diombang-ambing kenyataan. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

" Kau masih belum sadar? Bahkan saat kau menyatakan cinta padanya, apakah dia menerimamu ? Nyatanya tidak Hinata, bahkan dia lebih menganggap kejadian itu tidak pernah ada " Balas Shino pelan

Memang Hinata akui semua yang dikatakan sahabatnya benar, dia sendiri juga merasa lelah jika harus seperti ini terus.

" Tidak apa, aku akan berjuang " Ucap Hinata lirih

Kiba dan Shino menghela nafas, sahabatnya yang satu ini memang keras kepala " Baiklah kami akan menerima apapun keputusanmu, kami bukan bermaksud menghalangimu. Kami hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu " Jelas Kiba pada Hinata, Hinata tersenyum mendengarnya.

* * *

...

Kini pagi telah berganti malam, Keadaan di manshion Hyuuga sangat sunyi, Hinata menatap bintang dari jendela kamarnya.

' _Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika semua itu tidak terjadi? '_

Pertanyaan Kiba terus saja muncul bagaikan kaset rusak yang selalu diputar . Gadis itu terus menatap langit malam yang kelam, apakah penantian ini akan segera berakhir? Dan nyatanya Hinata masih tetap menunggu, seperti apa akhir semua kisah penantiannya.

Dalam cinta, kita harus lebih siap untuk tersakiti. Karena cinta tidak selamanya akan bersatu dan berakhir bahagia

Itulah yang Hinata tau, entah kisah cintanya akan berakhir dengan bahagia atau sebaliknya ?

" Malam ini sangat indah. Sepertinya jika aku latihan akan lebih baik, tetapi sebelum itu aku harus meminta izin pada Tou-san dulu " Hinata berdiri dan menuju ruangan ayahnya

 **Hinata P.O.V**

Aku terus berjalan menuju ruangan Tou-san, kenapa rasanya hatiku tidak tenang saat ini? Aku mencoba selalu berfikir positif. Ruangan Tou-san tak jauh dari sini aku akan-

" Sudah kau putuskan? " Langkahku terhenti saat mendengar suara tetua Hyuuga.

" Belum " Eh? Tou-san ? jadi dia ada disini, kenapa ada pertemuan malam-malam begini ?

Aku mundur beberapa langkah agar bayanganku tidak terlihat dari pintu mereka.

" Hiashi, jangan terlalu lama memutuskan. Takdir Clan Hyuuga berada ditanganmu " Memutuskan? Tentang apa? Tunggu! Kenapa saat ini aku merasa cemas.

" Baiklah, aku sudah memutuskan- " Aku tidak boleh seperti ini, seorang Hyuuga tidak boleh menguping pembicaraan orang lain, sebaiknya aku menemui Tou-san nanti

Langka kaki ku bergerak kembali menuju kamarku hingga-

" –Hinata Hyuuga akan dikeluarkan dari clan Hyuuga "

DEG! DEG!

Langkah kaki ku kembali terhenti, A-apa yang dia katakan ? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Itu suara Tou-san bukan? Lalu kenapa dia berbicara seperti itu.

" Ya baiklah, itu pilihan yang tepat daripada Hinata harus disegel menjadi bunke "

 **Hinata P.O.V End**

Hinata terdiam di tempatnya, air mata perlahan mengalir membasahi wajah miliknya. Hinata berjalan pelan kembali ke kamar.

SREET

Pintu shoji dibuka lalu ditutup perlahan, Hinata berjalan gontai dan berdiri di depan jendela, angin malam membelai wajah milik Hinata, sedangkan Hinata hanya memejamkan mata dan membiarkan air matanya mengalir.

" Ke-kenapa jadi begini? " Ucap Hinata lirih, Hinata membuka matanya perlahan mencoba memahami kondisi saat ini.

Ia sudah bisa menebak alasannya di keluarkan dari clan Hyuuga yaitu karena dirinya **lemah**. Ya itu adalah alasan yang sangat kuat.

Hinata menghela nafas dan membaringkan tubuhnya di futon.

" Kenapa harus begini? Apa aku memang tidak pantas menjadi bagian dari clan Hyuuga? " Tanya Hinata lagi, ia memejamkan matanya mencoba menenangkan fikiran .

" Sekarang aku harus bagaimana? Kaa-san jika kau masih ada disini, apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan ? Aku merindukanmu Kaa-san " Ucap Hinata lirih, ia lelah dengan semua ini dan berharap semoga semua ini hanya mimpi belaka.

* * *

...

Pagi ini Tsunade masih saja bergelut dengan dokumen-dokumen yang harus dia tanda tangani, wanita itu sesekali memijit pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut-denyut.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

" Masuk " Ucap Tsunade, dari balik pintu terlihat Hinata, Naruto dan Sakura memasuki ruangan Tsunade.

" Ada apa Baa-san memanggil kami kesini ? " Ucap Naruto kesal

Tsunade menatap Naruto " Hm? Sepertinya kau sedang kesal, ada apa? "

" Bagaimana aku tidak kesal, aku sedang latihan bersama guru Kakashi lalu Baa-san tiba-tiba memanggilku " Jelas Naruto

" Latihanmu bisa kau lanjutkan nanti saja, aku punya misi untuk kalian bertiga "

" Tapikan- "

BLETAK!

" Aww, Sa-sakit Sakura-chan! " Ucap Naruto sambil mngelus kepalanya setelah dijitak oleh Sakura

" Diam! Dan dengarkan orang berbicara! " Ucap Sakura tajam, Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya terdiam.

" Sudahlah, kalian aku panggil kesini karena ada sebuah Misi. Kalian akan aku beri misi rank C, dimana tugas kalian disini akan menyelidiki seseorang bernama Tazumo " Jelas Tsunade

" Tazumo ? siapa itu ? " Tanya Hinata

Tsunade mengambil sebuah poster dan menyerahkannya pada Hinata " Menurut laporan, Tazumo sering kali menyebabkan masalah dibeberapa desa kecil. Tidak ada yang tau siapa dia, hanya saja beberapa penduduk disana tidak sengaja melihat dia mengeluarkan jurus. " Jelas Tsunade

" Jadi kita akan membuntutinya? " Tanya Naruto yang melihat gambar Tazumo ditangan Hinata.

" Iya kau benar, misinya akan dilaksanakan besok " Ucap Tsunade tegas.

" Baik! " Ucap mereka bersamaan.

Naruto, Hinata dan Sakura keluar dari ruangan Hokage, Hinata merasa agak minder jika terus-terusan bersama Naruto dan Sakura tapi bagaimana cara untuk memisahkan diri dari mereka berdua ?

" Hinaataaa! " Harapan Hinata terkabul untuk hari ini, dilihatnya kearah sumber suara dan ternyata pemilik suara itu adalah Ino

Ino menghampiri Hinata, Naruto dan Sakura yang baru saja keluar dari tempat Hokage.

" Hinata maukah kau membantuku? " Tanya Ino

Hinata tersenyum " Baiklah, Ino-chan "

" Kau tidak memintaku untuk membantumu ? " Ucap Sakura kesal

Ino tertawa pelan " Tidak perlu. Kau bersama dengan Naruto saja, ayo Hinata! " Ino menarik lengan Hinata untuk segera pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Sakura.

" Huh, Ino itu ada-ada saja! Ya sudah ayo kita pergi " Ucap Sakura meninggalkan Naruto. Sementara Naruto masih terdiam dan tak beranjak dari tempatnya, pandangannya mengarah pada punggung Hinata yang menjauh.

Naruto tidak tau ada apa dengan dirinya, tapi …. Kenapa Naruto merasa Hinata seperti menghindar? Naruto menjadi semakin bersalah mengenai hal ini.

Tentang pernyataan cinta yang Hinata ungkapkan, bukannya Naruto tidak mau menjawabnya hanya saja dia bingung harus menjawab apa?

Dia begitu dilema, disatu sisi dia sangat mencintai Sakura dan disisi lain Hinata sangat mencintai dirinya? Kenapa sangat sulit untuk mengambil sebuah keputusan?

" Naruto! Mau sampai kapan kau disitu? Kau mau kutinggal " Teriakan Sakura berhasil membuyarkan lamunan Naruto. Naruto terkejut melihat Sakura yang sudah jauh dari hadapannya.

" Sakura-chan! Tunggu aku! " Naruto hanya bisa menunggu, menungggu waktu untuk mengambil keputusan yang tepat.

.

Happiness

.

" Hinata terimakasih sudah membantuku " Ucap Ino sambil memeluk Hinata, akhirnya pekerjaan yang ibunya suruh bisa selesai dengan cepat berkat Hinata.

" Sama-sama, aku juga berterimakasih padamu " Hinata tersenyum menatap Ino

Ino menyadari sesuatu " Tentang hal tadi, tidak masalah untukku. Aku tau pasti sakit ya melihat orang yang kau sukai bersama orang lain? " Ucap Ino pelan.

Hinata tersenyum menatap Ino, dia memang merasakan hal itu tapi biarlah ia sendiri yang merasakannya.

Ia tidak mau orang lain ikut merasakan apa yang dia rasakan.

" Memang sakit, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Memaksa dia untuk menatapku dan mencintaiku? Haha itu bukanlah diriku Ino-chan " Jawab Hinata pelan, Ino hanya tersenyum melihat Hinata

" Kau memang wanita kuat yang pernah aku temui, semoga saja kau bisa menemukan yang terbaik, entah itu Naruto atau bukan " Hinata hanya mengangguk dan sesegera mungkin berpamitan pada Ino mengingat langit mulai berubah warna.

Hinata sekarang telah berada dikediamannya, langkah kakinya ia pacu dengan cepat agar sesegera mungkin sampai di kamarnya.

Setelah mendengar percakapan waktu itu, Hinata memang tidak bertemu dengan Ayahnya tadi pagi karena dia sudah diminta Anbu agar segera menemui Hokage.

" Hinata-sama " Hinata membalikan badanya menoleh kearah seseorang yang memanggil namanya.

" Iya ada apa Kou? " Tanya Hinata pada pelayannya yang sudah Hinata anggap sebagai sahabatnya

" Hinata-sama diminta menemui Hiashi-sama "

DEG!

Jantung Hinata berpacu dengan cepat mendengar nama Ayahnya, ia merasakan firasat yang buruk tentang hal ini.

" Baik aku akan kesana segera, Terimakasih Kou " Ucap Hinata yang pergi meninggalkan Kou.

 **Hinata P.O.V**

Dan disinilah aku. Tepat berada dipintu ruangan khusus pertemuan Clan Hyuuga. Aku tidak tau dengan apa yang akan terjadi namun … bagaimanapun juga aku harus menghadapinya.

SREEETT!

Pintu Shoji yang aku geser menghasilkan bunyi kecil namun mampu mengalihkan perhatian semua yang ada didalam ruangan tersebut.

Aku sedikit terkejut melihat semua anggota Clan Hyuuga, Souke ataupun Bunke bergabung disini. Bahkan aku dapat melihat Tou-san, Neji-niisan dan Hanabi yang duduk menantiku.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju tempat yang sudah disediakan, para tetua menatapku namun aku hanya menampilkan senyuman yang biasa kutunjukan.

" Maaf telah membuat kalian semua menungguku " Ucapku pelan

Tou-san menatapku " Tidak masalah, kita akan mulai pembicaraan kita "

Ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya kearah semua anggota Clan Hyuuga " Kita merupakan Clan yang sangat terpandang dan juga dihormati penduduk desa, bukan hanya karena kita memiliki mata yang sangat istimewa namun kemampuan kita dalam berperang tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi "

Semua orang yang ada didalam ruangan itu mendengar apa yang Tou-san ucapkan, tidak ada seorangpun yang berani berbicara.

" Tapi itu semua tidak luput dari peran seorang pemimpin, untuk sekarang pemimpin Clan Hyuuga adalah aku namun untuk masa yang akan datang yang menjadi pemimpin kedua adalah Anak sah dari pemimpin Hyuuga " Aku menatap wajah Tou-san, kenapa sepertinya akan terjadi sesuatu?

" Hari ini aku akan memberikan pengumuman penting- " Aku melihat Tou-san menghembuskan nafasnya kasar

" Seperti yang kita tau, pemimpin Clan Hyuuga selanjutnya adalah Hinata Hyuuga " Aku terdiam mendengar ucapan Tou-san, aku tersenyum miris sepertinya hal yang menyakitkan akan segera aku dengar.

" Namun sayangnya Hinata tidak akan menjadi seorang pemimpin Clan Hyuuga " Sudah kuduga ini yang akan terjadi, semua anggota Clan terkejut dengan pernyataan yang Ayahku berikan. Tetapi aku hanya diam.

" Hinata memang bagian dari Clan Hyuuga namun menurut aturan yang selama ini kita jalankan, Anggota Clan Hyuuga tidak boleh lemah ataupun terlalu baik hati. Karena itu akan menjadi bumerang bagi Clannya dan siapapun anggota dari Clan Hyuuga yang lemah ….. Harus menerima hukuman "

DEG!

Dan saat Tou-san mengatakan hal itu, rasanya dihatiku ini berdenyut-denyut . Aku memejamkan mataku dan menunduk menyembunyikan airmataku yang keluar begitu saja.

 **Hinata P.O.V End**

Seketika ruangan pertemuaan menjadi hening setelah Hiashi mengatakan hal itu. Mereka terlalu terkejut untuk mengungkapkan sesuatu terutama Hanabi, dia hanya melihat kearah Hinata.

Pandangan Hanabi sayu melihat Hinata, bagaimana perasaan Onee-channya? Kheh pertanyaan yang bodoh, siapapun yang berada diposisi Hinata saat ini mungkin sudah berteriak tidak terima.

Namun itu bukanlah sifat Hinata, Hinata akan menerima selalu keputusan yang Tou-sannya berikan dia benar-benar tidak sanggup untuk berkata _ **Tidak**_

" Ada dua pilihan tentang Hukuman yang akan kau jalani- " Hiashi kembali berucap sambil menatap Hinata yang duduk tak jauh darinya.

"-Menjadi seorang Bunke atau … Keluar dari Clan Hyuuga "

Lagi-lagi pernyataan Hiashi membuat semua orang kecuali Hinata dan para Tetua Hyuga terkejut mendengarnya.

Neji masih menatap Hinata yang terus menunduk, dia tahu Hinata sangat sedih sekarang. Hatinya pasti sangat terpukul. Tapi mau bagaimana? Ia hanya berasal dari golongan Bunke dan tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

" Hinata-sama " Ucap Neji lirih

Hiashi menghela nafas " Kami telah berunding dan menyetujui untuk memilih agar kau keluar dari clan Hyuuga, tapi kami akan memberikan kesempatan padamu untuk memilih " Ucap Hiashi pelan, rasanya dia sendiri juga tidak rela melepaskan anaknya.

Namun sebagai seorang pemimpin dia tidak mungkin membela Hinata didepan banyak orang, Hiashi hanya merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa melindungi Hinata.

" Jika kau memilih menjadi Bunke, maka segel di dahi Neji akan kami pindahkan ke dahimu- "

" Tetapi jika kau memilih untuk keluar dari Clan Hyuuga, kau juga akan keluar dari Desa Konoha. Kami akan memindahkanmu ke daerah tak jauh dari Konoha, disana ada sebuah rumah tua yang ditempati oleh Junko Baa-san, seorang Souke dari Clan Hyuuga. Kau akan tinggal dan membantu dirinya. " Jelas Hiashi panjang lebar.

Hinata terdiam, ia menghapus air mata yang ada di wajahnya. Hinata memejamkan matanya dan menghela nafas perlahan. Ia memutuskan mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Ayahnya.

Tidak ada raut kesedihan diwajahnya, bahkan anggota Hyuuga terkejut melihat wajah Hinata yang terlihat serius dan tegas. Hinata menatap kearah Hiashi.

" Aku memilih …. Keluar dari Clan Hyuuga " Hinata mengatakan dengan tegas dan percaya diri. Semua orang yang ada disini terkejut mendengar ucapan Hinata.

Dimana dirinya yang selalu mengucapkan kata lembut? Dimana dirinya yang saat berbicara bahkan takut untuk menatap wajah orang lain ?

Hinata tau sebisa mungkin dia harus menahan perasaanya sekarang, karena tidak ada yang bisa membantunya untuk keluar dari masalah ini. Ia memang seorang anggota Clan yang tidak berguna.

" Baiklah, kau sudah mengambil keputusan maka 2 hari lagi kau akan resmi keluar dari Clan Hyuuga " Ucap Hiashi.

Hinata tersenyum dan segera berdiri dari tempatnya " Baiklah, karena pembicaraan ini sudah selesai saya akan pergi. Permisi " Hinata melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan.

Ia menggeser pintu Shoji dan menutupnya perlahan meninggalkan semua anggota Hyuuga yang menatap dirinya terutama Neji.

" Baiklah kita lanjutkan topik berikutnya "

Disisi lain Hinata masih berjalan dengan tenang mnjauhi ruangan tersebut dan segera masuk kekamarnya. Hinata terdiam di belakang pintu.

Ia memegang dadanya yang terasa sakit, lagi dan lagi air matanya menerobos keluar membasahi wajah mulus Hinata.

Hinata terduduk dan bersender dibelakang pintu Shoji miliknya. Ia masih terus memegang dadanya yang entah kenapa terasa nyeri.

Hidup ini penuh pilihan. Salah satu pilihan tersulit adalah memutuskan apakah kamu harus menyerah atau berusaha lebih keras.

Namun mungkin ini lah yang terbaik. Menyerah dan melepaskan keluarga yang sangat kau sayangi.

" Kaa-san maafkan Hinata " Ucap Hinata lirih. Biarlah dia menangis untuk hari ini, Mencoba menerima apa yang telah ditakdirkan untuknya.

Dibalik setiap tawa ada airmata perjuangan untuk bangkit dari keterpurukan hidup dan Hinata tau akan tiba saat dimana ia bisa melewati semua ini.

* * *

Author Come Back dengan cerita baru dan pair baru, Yuhuu~

Please

R

E

V

I

E

W

...


	2. Chapter 2

**Happiness  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto tetap milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Cerita ini milik Author ya :)**

 **Rated T**

 **Pair : SasuHina**

 **WARNING! : OC, TYPO, ABAL-ABAL DAN KESALAHAN LAIN YANG MUNGKIN TERJADI.**

 **SEMOGA DIMENGERTI :)**

 **::  
**

 **Don't Like? Don't Read!**

* * *

 **...**

 _Chapter sebelumnya :_

 _Hidup ini penuh pilihan. Salah satu pilihan tersulit adalah memutuskan apakah kamu harus menyerah atau berusaha lebih keras._

 _Namun mungkin ini lah yang terbaik. Menyerah dan melepaskan keluarga yang sangat kau sayangi._

" _Kaa-san maafkan Hinata " Ucap Hinata lirih. Biarlah dia menangis untuk hari ini, Mencoba menerima apa yang telah ditakdirkan untuknya._

 _Dibalik setiap tawa ada airmata perjuangan untuk bangkit dari keterpurukan hidup dan Hinata tau akan tiba saat dimana ia bisa melewati semua ini._

…

 **Happiness**

 **...**

Malam telah berganti menjadi pagi. Gadis bermata _Amethsyt_ sudah tidak lagi berada dikamarnya, saat ini gadis yang dimaksud sedang berada di depan gerbang Konoha.

Bersama pemuda bermata _Blue Sapphire_ dan juga gadis bermata _Emerald._

" Jadi, menurut informasi yang Hokage-sama dapatkan, Tazumo sedang berada di Kirigakure " Jelas Sakura

Hinata dan Naruto mengangguk, " Artinya langkah awal kita adalah menuju ke desa Kirigakure " Ujar Hinata

" Iya kau benar Hinata, dan semoga saja misi ini berjalan dengan mudah " Ujar Sakura yang menatap hutan dihadapannya.

Sebentar lagi mereka bertiga akan pergi meninggalkan desa Konoha untuk melaksanakan misi yang telah diberikan.

Hinata merasa ini seperti bukanlah misi, mengingat setelah dirinya resmi keluar dari Clan, dirinya juga akan pindah tempat tinggal, bukan?

" Hinataa! Kau mau tertinggal " Teriakan Naruto membuyarkan lamunanya, Hinata terkejut melihat Sakura dan Naruto sudah pergi terlebih dahulu meninggalkannya.

Dengan cepat Hinata memacu langkahnya melompati dahan-dahan yang ia pijak. Langkahnya semakin dekat dengan Naruto dan Sakura.

Hinata dapat melihat punggung Sakura dan Naruto dari belakang, disana Hinata merasa cemburu dengan kedekatan Sakura dan Naruto.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya kasar _' Apa yang kau pikirkan Hinata! Kalian sedang menjalankan misi! Kau tidak boleh melamun dan kau harus fokus! '_ Batin Hinata

Namun sepertinya mata Hinata menolak mendengar perintah dari otaknya, karena pandangan Hinata masih tertuju pada Sakura dan Naruto yang berada di depannya.

Hinata seakan membayangkan dia lah yang menggantikan posisi Sakura disana, ia membayangkan Naruto dan dirinya berjalan berdampingan dan Naruto menggenggam tangan milik Hinata.

Namun Hinata tau, itu hanyalah **impian yang tidak bisa diraih.**

Sakura menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Hinata bertingkah aneh " Apa yang kau fikirkan, Hinata-chan? " Sakura mensejajarkan langkahnya sehingga ia berjalan disamping Hinata.

Hinata menggeleng pelan, bagaimana ia bisa cerita dengan orang yang sebenarnya mengganggu fikirannya.

" Ha-hanya masalah kecil di Clan " Ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum, Sakura ikut tersenyum ia merasa Hinata baik-baik saja –walau kenyataan tidak begitu-.

" Baiklah! Kita harus semangat Sakura-chan! Hinata juga harus berjuang! Setelah misi ini berhasil aku akan mentraktir kalian berdua " Naruto berujar dengan senyuman khas miliknya.

" Huft! Kau hanya memikirkan makanan! " Ujar Sakura kesal, Naruto menatap Sakura.

" Tidak! Aku juga selalu memikirkanmu, Sakura-chan " Naruto terseyum melihat Sakura.

BLETAK!

Lagi-lagi Sakura memukul kepala Naruto dengan tangannya, Hinata yang melihatnya hanya menatap ngeri Sakura.

" Bo-bodoh! "

Hinata terdiam, ia bisa melihat rona tipis diwajah Sakura. Hinata kembali merasakan sakit saat melihat keakraban mereka berdua.

Bukannya ingin bersikap egois, tapi bisakah Naruto memperhatikan dirinya walau hanya sebentar saja?

' _Tidak mungkin! Berhentilah bersikap bodoh dengan memikirkan hal itu Hinata '_ Batin Hinata berteriak.

Daripada menghayal terlalu banyak, Hinata memutukan untuk mengawasi keadaan disekitar mereka dengan Byakugan miliknya.

" Cukup aman " Ucap Hinata pelan, walaupun pelan Naruto dan Sakura tetap bisa mendengarnya.

" Walaupun dirasa cukup aman, kita harus tetap berjaga-jaga " Tegas Naruto

" Baiklah! " Jawab Hinata dan Sakura bersamaan.

* * *

…

Perjalanan dari Konoha menuju Kirigakure hanya membutuhkan waktu 1 hari bagi mereka.

Hinata, Naruto dan Sakura bisa saja sampai dengan cepat namun mereka lebih memilih untuk beristirahat. Lagi pula Hinata sepertinya sudah kelelahan karena mengaktifkan Byakugannya tanpa henti.

Mereka mengumpulkan persediaan kayu bakar dan juga beberapa ikan yang sempat mereka tangkap tadi sore.

Api telah Naruto nyalakan karena merasa udara dingin semakin menusuk. Naruto, Hinata dan Sakura mengelilingi api unggun yang mulai menghangatkan mereka.

Kepala Hinata terasa berdenyut-denyut, apalagi didaerah sekitar mata. Inilah resiko menggunakan Byakugan terlalu lama.

Walaupun sudah menyalakan Api, udara dingin masih terasa dikulit mereka. Seperti sekarang ini Hinata dapat melihat Sakura yang masih menggigil walaupun sudah didepan Api unggun.

Tubuh Sakura kedinginan karena baju misi yang ia kenakan berlengan pendek, tidak seperti baju misi milik Hinata dan Naruto.

Naruto yang menyadari Sakura kedinginan hanya menatapnya sendu, dia sangat ingin memberikan jaketnya untuk menghagatkan Sakura.

Tapi dilain sisi ia tidak nyaman dengan Hinata karena dirinya hanya memperhatikan Sakura, Hinata mengerti keadaan disini. _**Hinata merasa seperti penganggu**_.

Hinata berdiri, membuat Naruto dan Sakura menoleh " Aku tinggal sebentar ya, aku ingin mencari sumber air disekitar sini " Ujar Hinata dengan senyumnya.

Tak lupa tangan mulus Hinata memeluk dirinya sendiri sebagai pengganti api unggun. Hinata meninggalkan Naruto dan Sakura berdua.

Tak lama Hinata pergi, suasana menjadi hening. Tak ada yang berniat mencari topik pembicaraan, mereka berdua tenggelam dalam diam.

SREEET!

Naruto membuka jaketnya dan meletakannya dipunggung Sakura. Sakura terkejut menerima perlakuan Naruto.

" Jangan! Nanti kau- "

" Sudahlah jangan fikirkan aku, yang penting kau tidak merasa kedinginan " Ujar Naruto

Sakura tersenyum mendapati perhatian dari Naruto. Ia memang sedikit demi sedikit membuka hatinya untuk Naruto.

" Terimakasih " Ujar Sakura pelan, Naruto tersenyum lembut.

" Tidak perlu berterimakasih, aku melakukan semua ini hanya untukmu " Ucapnya sambil menggenggam tangan Sakura yang dingin.

Naruto mengira Sakura akan menepis tangannya namun tanpa didiuga Naruto, Sakura juga menggenggam tangannya erat.

" Sa-sakura-chan " Naruto gugup saat Sakura menggenggam tangannya

" Naruto, aku- "

" Kau kenapa? " Tanya Naruto penasaran.

" –aku … ingin membuka hatiku, untukmu " Sakura memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

Naruto terdiam dan mengerjapkan matanya perlahan.

" Tapi, aku tidak enak dengan Hinata " Ucap Sakura pelan.

Sakura mendekatkan tubuhnya dan menyenderkan bahunya di dada bidang Naruto. Naruto hanya tersenyum pelan, mungkin penantiannya selama ini akan terbalaskan.

" Aku tidak ada hubungan dengan Hinata " Jawab Naruto tegas

Seseorang yang dari tadi bersembunyi di belakang pohon besar hanya terduduk sambil memeluk lututnya sendiri.

Tubuhnya bergetar hebat menahan isakan yang setiap saat bisa keluar. Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan rasa sakit dihatinya.

Hinata semakin terisak mendengar percakapan Naruto dan Sakura. Hatinya terasa rapuh seketika, ia tidak bisa membiarkan Naruto pergi. Dirinya memang egois! Tapi hanya untuk kali ini saja, hanya untuk Naruto, Hinata berbuat egois.

Karena tidak tahan mendengar percakapan Naruto dan Sakura, Hinata memilih pergi dan mencari sumber air sesuai dengan tujuannya.

Tak lama Hinata menemukan lokasi air terjun yang indah dan tak jauh dari tempat mereka istirahat.

Hinata menatap air terjun dihadapannya yang sangat indah, disekitarnya terdapat kunang-kunang yang menyebar dimana-mana.

Mata Hinata menatap objek yang tak jauh darinya. Hinata mendekat dan mengambil batu yang menjadi objeknya.

Batu-batu kecil yang Hinata genggam perlahan dilempar satu persatu kearah air terjun didepannya.

" Apa aku harus egois atau merelakan Naruto-kun? " Ujar Hinata pelan masih dengan melempar batu kecil dari tangannya

" Tapi, apa aku bisa merelakannya? Aku sangat mencintai Naruto-kun, tapi Naruto-kun tidak mungkin mencintaiku " Perlahan tangan Hinata berhenti melempar batu kecil.

Tangannya mengepal erat mencoba melampiaskan kesalnya dengan tangan yang menggenggam batu.

Air mata lolos satu persatu membasahi wajahnya. Hinata menangis, ia membeci dirinya yang lemah! Dia benci dirinya yang terlalu mencintai Naruto!

Namun untuk apa menangis? Apakah dengan menangis Naruto akan mencintainya? Bodoh jika hal itu terjadi!

SREEK! SREEK!

Semak-semak dibelakang Hinata bergoyang, namun Hinata tidak terkejut sama sekali, karena dia tau siapa orang itu.

" Kenapa masih disini, Hinata? " Ya! Siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto yang menghampirinya.

Hinata terdiam dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

" Kau kenapa? " Tanya Naruto lagi

Hinata menggeleng " Aku hanya merindukan Kaa-san " Ucap Hinata pelan

" Oh, aku kira kau kenapa-kenapa " Ujar Naruto lega, Hinata tersenyum miris mendengar ucapan Naruto. Kenapa baru sekarang Naruto mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

Mereka terdiam, Hinata sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk memulai pembicaraan. Ia lebih memilih menatap air terjun dihadapannya.

Sementara Naruto tiba-tiba merasa canggung dengan situasinya kini.

" Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan " Naruto menghela nafas lega karena bisa mengucapkan kata-kata yang sedari tadi ia pendam.

Hinata masih menatap air terjun dihadapannya dengan seksama " Bicaralah " Ujar Hinata pelan

" Ini tentang … Pernyataan cintamu "

DEG!

Bahu Hinata menegang saat Naruto mengatakan hal yang tidak ingin ia dengar, tapi ini akan menjadi keputusannya.

Hinata berbalik dan menatap Naruto, " Aku akan menerima apapun jawaban yang kau berikan " Ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum

Naruto menatap Hinata, " Maafkan aku- " Naruto menggantungkan kalimatnya.

Hinata sudah menebak apa yang akan dikatakan Naruto padanya

" – Aku mencintai Sakura "

BINGO! Tebakan yang tepat Hinata. Hinata kembali menatap Air terjun yang sempat ia alihkan demi Naruto.

Dan Hinata sudah memilih apa yang harus ia lakukan.

" Terimakasih, sudah mau menjawabnya " Ujar Hinata pelan

Naruto menunduk saat Hinata tidak menatapnya lagi, sepertinya Hinata sedih mendengar jawaban Naruto

" Hinata, aku menganggapmu sebagai adik- "

" Sudahlah, aku tidak sedih kok. Aku akan senang jika Naruto-kun senang " Ucap Hinata tersenyum dan menghadap Naruto

" Kau berbohong, Hinata! Aku tau kau sedih karena hal ini " Ucap Naruto pelan, ia mencoba menggenggam tangan Hinata namun Hinata mundur selangkah dari Naruto

Hinata masih tersenyum menatap Naruto " Memang menyakitkan ketika membiarkanmu pergi. Tetapi akan lebih menyakitkan jika terus menahanmu "

Nafas Naruto tercekat mendengar ucapan Hinata, Naruto tidak ingin Hinata tersakiti karena dirinya tapi dilain sisi Naruto sangat mencintai Sakura.

" Kau tidak perlu cemas Naruto-kun, cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan itu memang sakit. Tapi, lebih sakit lagi kalau harus pura-pura cinta. " Hinata menggapai tangan Naruto dan meletakannya kearah dada Naruto.

" Cinta itu adalah ketulusan karena didalamnya tidak ada unsur paksaan ataupun hinaan. Aku akan lebih senang karena Sakura-chan adalah pilihan yang tepat untukmu " Naruto terdiam, Hinata melepaskan pegangannya.

Mulut dan hati memang berbeda, Hinata mengatakan bahwa dia merelakan Naruto namun Hatinya masih berharap Naruto menunggunya. Tapi itu hal yang mustahil.

" Kau kembalilah duluan, Sakura-chan akan curiga jika kau lebih lama disini "

" Tapi- "

" Sebentar lagi aku menyusul " Potong Hinata cepat

Naruto menghela nafas, " Baiklah, jangan lama-lama dan hati-hati "

" Iya " Jawab Hinata seadanya

* * *

…

Hinata berhasil menenangkan fikirannya selama 30 menit di depan air terjun, ia sempat membasuh wajahnya dan mengambil beberapa liter air untuk persediaan mereka besok.

Hinata harus membiasakan dirinya untuk berhenti mengejar Naruto. Karena itu adalah usaha yang sia-sia.

TRINGG! TRINGG!

Mata Hinata membulat mendengar suara dentingan kunai ditempat mereka istirahat. Hinata mendekat perlahan.

Ia tidak langsung menampakan dirinya karena itu adalah hal yang bodoh. Hinata mengintip dibalik semak-semak.

Mata byakugannya memang belum pulih sepenuhnya tapi Hinata masih bisa menggunakannya sedikit.

Hinata mengaktifkan byakugan miliknya dan melihat apa yang terjadi. _Amethsyt_ miliknya membulat sempurna.

Naruto dan Sakura sedang berkelahi dengan Ninja asing yang tiba-tiba datang. Jumlahnya sekitar … 3 orang.

Namun Hinata bisa merasakan bahwa Ninja yang dihadapi Naruto dan Sakura bukanlah ninja biasa. Mereka setingkat dengan Jounin.

Mata Hinata kembali terkejut melihat kunai yang dilemparkan kearah Naruto. Naruto terlalu menjaga Sakura sehingga dia tidak memerhatikan sekelilingnya.

" Naruto-kun! Awas "

CRASSHH! BRUUK!

Hinata mendorong Naruto yang sedang menjaga Sakura, sehingga Naruto dan Sakura jatuh. Dengan cepat Naruto memeluk Sakura agar tubuhnya tidak terhempas.

Sementara Hinata terguling dan menubruk pohon besar didepannya. Ia meringis kesakitan melihat lengan bajunya yang sobek dan mengeluarkan darah.

Orang yang melihat kedatangan Hinata terkejut namun dengan cepat mereka menyeringai senang.

" Ternyata yang kita inginkan datang sendiri pada kita " Ucap laki-laki setingkat Jounin itu senang.

Hinata tidak mengerti dengan perkataan yang dimaksud laki-laki itu.

" Lari Hinata! Dia menginginkanmu! " Teriak Sakura

Hinata terkejut dan membelalakan matanya, baru saja ia ingin melangkah pergi, tiba-tiba terpaksa terhenti karena Hinata merasakan tarikan kuat dari rambutnya.

Iya! Laki-laki itu sedang menarik rambut Hinata.

" Hey! Saito kau bisa melukainya! " Ujar laki-laki lain yang berada dibelakang pemuda bernama Saito

" Tenang saja, aku tidak akan mungkin melukai gadis ini " Ujar Saito

Hinata meringis kesakitan saat tarikan dirambutnya semakin menguat.

" Le-lepas! " Hinata berucap dengan sekuat tenaga

" Heh? Aku tidak akan dengan mudah melepaskan mangsaku " Ujar Saito sambil menyeringai

Naruto menatap tidak suka dengan perlakuan Saito, bagaimanapun juga Hinata adalah Sahabatnya.

Naruto mendekati Saito," Rasakan ini ! RASENGAAN! "

DUUAARR!

Tubuh Saito terhempas kebelakang sementara Naruto menggendong Hinata dan menuju tempat Sakura.

Naruto menurunkan tubuh Hinata dan disambut dengan teriakan Sakura.

" Hinata! Kau baik-baik saja? " Teriak Sakura panik

Hinata memegang kepalanya " Y-ya, aku baik. Siapa mereka? Kenapa mereka mengincarku ? " Tanya Hinata bertubi-tubi

" Tadi mereka datang dan mencarimu, kami tidak tau apa yang mereka mau hanya saja mereka membicarakan tentang mata Byakugan! " Jelas Sakura

DEG!

Hinata menegang, Byakugan? Apa hubungan Hinata dengan Byakugan? Apakah mereka akan mengambil mata Hinata?

" Si-siaal! " Saito menggeram diseberang sana, membuat pandangan Hinata teralihkan

" Apa maumu! " Teriak Hinata lantang, Sakura dan Naruto terkejut mendengar suara Hinata

" Cih! Aku disini untukmu, Hyuuga Hinata " Jelas Saito

Hinata menekuk alisnya, " Apa maksudmu! "

Jounin dibelakang Saito mulai berbicara, " Kau belum mengerti? Kami disini karena mencarimu. "

" Me-mencariku? "

" Hahhaha, Junko jelaskan padanya dengan detail. Gadis ini mungkin sedikit kehilangan konsentrasi " Ucap Saito

Laki-laki berambut putih dibelakang Saito kini telah berada disampingnya, " Kami membutuhkan mata Byakugan milikmu "

Ucapan Junko berhasil membuat Hinata terduduk, Ia memegang kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut-denyut.

Ini sudah batas Maximal penggunaan Byakugan.

" Hinata! " Naruto dan Sakura berteriak melihat Hinata terduduk, dengan cepat mereka menghampiri Hinata namun sialnya-

DUAAAGGHH!

Wajah Naruto ditendang oleh laki-laki bersurai _Maroon_ yang tadi berdiri dibelakang Saito.

" Naruto! " Sakura berteriak cemas, baru saja ia akan menghampiri Naruto untuk menolongnya tiba-tiba lengan Sakura ditarik oleh Munko lelaki bersurai Maroon tersebut.

" Le-lepaskan! " Teriak Sakura memberontak, sekarang rambut milik Sakura yang ia Tarik.

" Gadis yang merepotkan! " Ucap Munko geram

Hinata yang melihatnya hanya terdiam, ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa bahkan saat Saito menarik pergelangan tangannya dan mendekap Hinata.

" Kumohon! Le-lepaskan gadis pink itu! " Hinata memohon kepada Saito.

Saito tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hinata, kini tangan Saito menarik rambut Hinata dan tangan sebelahnya memegang Kunai yang berkilauan.

" Gadis pink itu? Baiklah tapi kurasa kami tidak dapat memutuskan, bocah kuning itu yang akan memilih " Ujar Saito tenang dan menatap Naruto yang sedang menatapnya juga.

Saito menatap Munko yang menarik rambut Sakura " Lepaskan rambutnya, dan cengkram lengannya saja " Perintah Saito

Munko yang telah diberi perintah segera melaksanakan apa yang diberitahukan Saito,

" Sa-sakura-chan! " Naruto menatap Sakura dengan pandangan terluka

" Hei Bocah! " Panggil Saito, Naruto menoleh dan menatapnya tajam

Saito menyeringai puas, " Aku memberimu dua pilihan, pilih gadis yang akan kau selamatkan. Gadis berambut pink itu atau Hyuuga ini ? " Tanya Saito sambil menatap Naruto tenang.

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya, " Waktumu takkan lama, jika kau memilih gadis Pink itu, Hyuuga ini akan menjadi milik kami dan jika kau memilih Hyuuga ini maka gadis Pink itu akan menjadi santapan kami " Saito berujar sambil menatap Sakura dengan seringainya.

" Naruto! Tolong aku! " Teriak Sakura. Air matanya mengalir saat merasakn tangan pemuda itu mulai membelai wajah Sakura

Naruto membelalak melihat pemuda yang mencengkram Sakura. Tangannya membelai wajah dan rambut gadis yang ia cintai.

Sementara Saito menempelkan kunai miliknya yang sangat tajam kearah pipi mulus Hinata.

Saito membisikan sesuatu, " Kau taukan dia akan memilih siapa " Ucap Saito dengan seringainya. Namun Hinata tidak memperdulikan ucapan Saito pandangannya masih tertuju kearah Naruto.

Sakura semakin menggeliat taknyaman saat tangan Munko mulai turun dan membelai leher Sakura lalu membelai pundak Sakura dan-

DUAAGGGHH!

Pukulan telak dari Naruto membuat Munko menghantam kayu dibelakangnya. Dan seketika juga Munko tewas ditempat.

Hinata terkejut melihat amukan Naruto, sementara Saito hanya menyeringai, "Junko serang bocah itu! "

Junko berlari dan menghajar Naruto namun nasibnya sama dengan Munko, tendangan dari Naruto berhasil mengalahkan Junko.

Tubuh Sakura bergetar menahan isakannya, dengan segera ia memeluk Naruto. Naruto tak butuh waktu lama untuk membalas pelukan Sakura.

" Na-naruto, aku takut " Isak Sakura, Naruto hanya membelai rambut Sakura

" Tenanglah aku ada disini " Ucap Naruto pelan

Hinata yang melihat kemesraan Naruto dan Sakura hanya terdiam, tak ada hak baginya untuk marah. Ia sudah memutuskan menjauhi Naruto.

" Adegan yang mengharukan- "

Naruto dan Sakura menatap Saito, hampir saja mereka lupa bahwa Hinata masih disandera oleh Saito

" – Kau sudah memilih bocah, baiklah sampai jumpa "

BOOFFTT!

Saito melemparkan bom asap dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Sakura dengan membawa Hinata.

Mereka berdua menjauh dari tempat Naruto dan Sakura, Saito menggendong Hinata dibahunya.

Hinata hanya bergerak sebisanya, karena ia tau dirinya tidak bisa brgerak lebih. Namun Hinata tidak mau kalah dengan Saito.

Hinata menerjang Saito dengan tiba-tiba dan hal itu berhasil membuat Saito melepaskan Hinata. Saito menggeram kesal melihat Hinata.

" Kau akan menyesal ! " Ujar Saito sambil menatap Hinata tajam

Hinata tersenyum kecil, " Kau yang akan menyesal "

TRAANG! TRAANGG!

Perkelahian terjadi di antara Hinata dan Saito, mereka saling menyerang satu sama lain. Hinata mengerahkan kemampuannya sebisa mungkin, beberapa kali Hinata berhasil memojokan Saito.

Saito tersungkur saat menerima pukulan Hinata _' Sial! Ternyata dia hebat juga! '_ Rutuk Saito

Hinata akan segera melancarkan aksinya dan membuat Saito kalah tetapi sebelum itu terjadi tubuh Hinata terjatuh dan memuntahkan darah.

Saito menyeringai, ternyata dia juga punya titik lemah. Pandangan Hinata memudar _' A-aku sudah memaksakan tubuh ini! '_ batin Hinata lemah

Ia dapat melihat Saito yang mendekat kearahya, tangan Saito menggenggam pisau kecil dan dilapisi chakra.

" Saatnya mengambil mata milikmu, Hinata Hyuuga " Ucap Saito mengejek, Hinata tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakan sama sekali dan mungkin inilah akhir hidup Hinata.

SREEETT! CRAASHH!

Hinata merasakan sesuatu yang kental membasahi wajahnya baunya seperti bau darah, Hinata bertanya-tanya apakah mata miliknya sudah diambil?

Hinata memaksaan matanya yang sulit dibuka, dan dihadapannya Hinata dikejutkan dengan tubuh Saito yang mati dililit ular. Setelah itu Hinata tidak merasakan atau melihat hal lain lagi karena kesadarannya menghilang sempurna.

* * *

...

Yuhuu~ Up chap 2! Balas review kilaaat deeh :v

sri. .3 : Siaaapp!

sasuhina69 : Secepatnya kok ;)

Esya. : Terimakasih buat kritikannya, hanya saja nggak semua chara rookie disana mngkambing hitamkan Naruto kok, Kiba dan Shino bukan mengkambing hitamkan Naruto tapi dia hanya gamau Hinata disakiti dan menyuruh Hinata agar mencari orang lain. Mengenai alasan Hinata menyerah memang sudah Author fikirkan dari awal dan inilah hasilnya. Author sudah memberi kejelasan tentang hubungan mereke berdua. Sekali lagi terimakasih sudah mereview dan terimakasih sudah menyukai karya ini ;)

Mita622 : Wokeeh (y)

thomas dattebayo : Gimana cara ngasih taunya?

NurmalaPrieska : Udah lanjut nih XD

nana chan : Muncul kok nanti tapi ;P heheh

ika chan : Sudaaah

MIO08 : Sudah lanjuut

Sekian balasan dari Author ;;)

R/R


	3. Chapter 3

**Happiness  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto tetap milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Cerita ini milik Author ya :)**

 **Rated T**

 **Pair : SasuHina**

 **WARNING! : OC, TYPO, ABAL-ABAL DAN KESALAHAN LAIN YANG MUNGKIN TERJADI.**

 **SEMOGA DIMENGERTI :)**

 **::  
**

 **Don't Like? Don't Read!**

* * *

...

 _Chapter sebelumnya:_

" _Saatnya mengambil mata milikmu, Hinata Hyuuga " Ucap Saito mengejek, Hinata tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakan sama sekali dan mungkin inilah akhir hidup Hinata._

 _SREEETT! CRAASHH!_

 _Hinata merasakan sesuatu yang kental membasahi wajahnya baunya seperti bau darah, Hinata bertanya-tanya apakah mata miliknya sudah diambil?_

 _Hinata memaksaan matanya yang sulit dibuka, dan dihadapannya Hinata dikejutkan dengan tubuh Saito yang mati dililit ular. Setelah itu Hinata tidak merasakan atau melihat hal lain lagi karena kesadarannya menghilang sempurna._

::

 **Happiness**

::

Bola mata berwarna _Amethyst_ itu perlahan terbuka, tak lupa dengan kerjapan matanya untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk. Pemandangan yang pertama kali dia lihat adalah langit-langit ruangan berupa kayu-kayu.

Hinata memejamkan matanya kembali saat merasakan kedutan di mata miliknya.

" Akkh! " Hinata meringis kesakitan, tangannya memegang matanya yang memiliki Byakugan itu.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Hinata dapat mendengar suara langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat kearahnya, ia tidak bisa melihat siapa yang datang karena kedutan dimatanya itu.

" Kau sudah sadar " Suara itu terdengar oleh Hinata, ia pernah dengar suara ini tapi tepatnya kapan Hinata tidak mengingatnya. Dari suaranya Hinata tau dia seorang laki-laki.

" Si-siapa kau? " Tanya Hinata pelan masih dengan memegang matanya yang mulai berkurang rasa sakit.

Hinata dapat merasakan tangan orang itu memindahkan tangan milik Hinata yang memegang mata Byakugannya sedari tadi.

" A-apa yang kau lakukan " Ujar Hinata lemah, tubuhnya terasa sakit di setiap bagian.

" Aku memeriksa matamu terlebih dahulu " Ujarnya pelan, Hinata hanya mempasrahkan dirinya. Hinata yakin laki-laki dihadapannya ini tidak memiliki niat jahat.

Laki-laki itu mulai mengeluarkan jurusnya, Hinata merasakan sesuatu dimatanya.

Berselang beberapa menit Hinata meraskan kedutan dimatanya telah menghilang sepenuhnya.

Karena rasa penasaran Hinata sangat kuat ia memutuskan membuka mata miliknya dan menampilkan bola mata berwarna _Amethyst_ itu.

Awalnya memang terasa kabur, ia hanya dapat melihat rambut pria itu berwarna perak.

Hinata kembali memejamkan matanya lalu membukanya kembali secara perlahan. Ia dapat melihat sosok laki-laki yang menggunakan kacamata dan rambut berwarna perak tak lupa dengan mata yang berwarna Hitam.

" Kau siapa? Sepertinya aku pernah bertemu denganmu " Ujar Hinata pelan, ia berusaha mendudukan dirinya namun ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Pemuda itu mulai membantu Hinata duduk.

" Terimakasih " Ujar Hinata dan dibalas anggukan singkat.

Hinata menatap pemuda itu, " Jadi bisakah kau menjawabnya? " Tanya Hinata

Pemuda itu tertawa pelan dan mendapatkan pandangan bingung dari Hinata.

" Ternyata kau masih mengingatku ya. "

" Hm? "

" Kau benar kita memang pernah bertemu sebelumnya, tepat saat Ujian Chunnin dulu dimana kau pingsan saat menonton Nii-sanmu dan juga … Naruto "

DEG!

Hinata terdiam mendengar ucapan pemuda itu. Ia ingat dirinya sempat menonton pertarungan Neji melawan Naruto, tetapi ia pingsan karena luka akibat pertarungannya dengan Neji.

Saat Hinata sadar ia diberi tahu bawa dia diobati oleh ANBU misterius namun tidak ada yang tahu siapa ANBU itu.

Tak hanya itu mendengar pemuda dihadapannya menyebut nama **Naruto** membuat Hinata kembali mengingat masa lalu, Hinata menggeleng pelan. Ia harus melupakan Naruto.

Naruto itu sudah mempunyai seseorang yang berharga dihidupnya, mana mungkin Hinata membuat Naruto berpaling padanya.

Setidaknya itu lebih baik, Hinata menerima apapun yang terjadi karena hidup tak selamanya indah tapi yang indah itu tetap hidup dalam kenangan.

" Kau baik-baik saja? " Hinata menatap pemuda itu dan tersenyum kecil

" Iya, aku baik-baik saja, jadi kau yang waktu itu ? " Tanya Hinata lagi

Pemuda itu mengangguk, " Iya, aku Yakushi Kabuto. Kau bisa memanggilku Kabuto " Ucapnya sambil tersenyum pada Hinata.

Hinata membalas senyumannya, " Ah iya, kita dimana? " Tanya Hinata. Hampir saja ia lupa tentang tempat yang ia tinggali saat ini.

" Kita ada di markas Orochimaru-sama "

Mata milik Hinata membulat " A-apa! "

Apa yang baru dikatakannya? Orochimaru? Hinata berharap agar ini hanyalah mimpi. Namun rasa nyeri di lengannya membuktikan bahwa ia tidak bermimpi.

Hinata menatap lengannya yang terdapat beberapa bekas goresan dan memar disana, ia ingat saat itu Saito hampir saja mengambil mata miliknya, namun-

" Astaga! Jangan-jangan yang menolongku- " Hinata menatap Kabuto dan dibalas anggukan olehnya.

Hinata menatap Kabuto tak percaya, bagaimana bisa Orochimaru yang menyelamatkannya. Entah ia harus berterimakasih atau harus pergi dari sini karena ketakutan.

" Sudah berapa lama aku disini? " Tanya Hinata

Kabuto menatap Hinata santai, " Baru 2 hari " Ucap Kabuto

Hinata membelalak terkejut dengan ucapan Kabuto, Dua hari bukanlah waktu yang singkat! Lalu bagaimana dengan Naruto dan Sakura?

Hinata merasa bersalah karena meninggalkan mereka berdua, Apa mereka mencari dirinya?

Hinata menatap Kabuto, " Apakah ada orang lain yang mencariku? "

Kabuto menggeleng pasti. Ya! Lagi-lagi Hinata harus menerima kenyataan yang ia dapatkan. Namun Hinata selalu berfikir positif bisa saja Naruto dan Sakura kehilangan jejaknya, iya kan?

" Kau tidak usah khawatir " Suara itu membuat Hinata dan Kabuto menoleh. Orochimaru berada diambang pintu dan perlahan mendekati Hinata.

" Bagaimana keadaannya Kabuto? " Tanya Orochimaru

Kabuto menatap Orochimaru, " Tubuhnya hampir pulih hanya saja matanya tidak dalam kondisi baik " Ujar Kabuto pelan

Hinata masih dapat mendengar apa yang Kabuto ucapkan, dan hal itu membuat Hinata terdiam seketika.

" Kabuto-san " Panggilan dari Hinata membuat Kabuto menoleh

Hinata menunduk tak berani menatap Kabuto maupun Orochimaru, " Ada apa dengan mataku? " Tanyanya pelan

Kabuto menghela nafas, " Kau terlalu memaksakan penggunaan Byakugan dan membuat beberapa saraf disana tidak berfungsi " Jelas Kabuto

Hinata makin terdiam, air matanya mengalir, " Apakah artinya aku tidak bisa menggunakan Byakuganku lagi " Ujarnya lirih

Kabuto diam tak menjawab Hinata, namun Hinata mengerti arti diam dari Kabuto.

" Kau masih bisa menggunakannya, bahkan bisa meningkatkan penggunaannya " Ucapan Orochimaru membuat Hinata mengangkat kepalanya

" Ba-bagaimana bisa? "

Orochimaru menatap Hinata " Aku dan Kabuto bisa mengembalikan Byakugan milikmu seperti awal, hanya saja waktunya membutuhkan 2 minggu "

Hinata terdiam, apakah ia akan menerima tawarannya? Waktu 2 minggu artinya Hinata akan tinggal disini bersama Orochimaru dan Kabuto.

" Tidak masalah jika kau tidak mau, kami tau keluargamu mem- "

" Aku menerimanya " Hinata berujar tenang walau hatinya tidak begitu.

Ia tidak ingin mendengar tentang Clan lagi, jika ia kembali bukankah artinya dirinya akan keluar juga dari Konoha?

" Baiklah, besok pagi penyembuhan itu bisa kita mulai. Kau istirahat saja dulu " Ucap Kabuto sambil membantu Hinata berbaring.

" Kau tidak perlu sungkan Hinata, kau bisa tinggal disini jika kau mau kami tidak memaksakanmu. Dan kau juga bisa berjalan-jalan jika kau bosan disini. " Tawar Orochimaru.

Hinata sedikit merasa aneh saat Orochimaru berbicara sangat baik dengannya, karena yang ia tahu dari orang-orang Konoha, Orochimaru itu merupakan orang yang jahat.

" Nanti akan aku fikirkan, terimakasih untuk bantuan kalian " Ucap Hinata pelan. Ia memejamkan matanya, istirahat merupakan pilihan yang tepat karena dia sudah terlalu memaksakan tubuhnya ini.

* * *

…

Naruto dan Sakura telah berada di Konoha, saat ini tempat yang harus mereka temui adalah Kantor Hokage. Dengan langkah cepat Naruto dan Sakura segera menuju kantor Hokage.

BRAAK!

Naruto mendobrak pintu dengan kasar, Tsunade sedikit terkejut dengan perilaku Naruto yang masuk diikuti Sakura dibelakangnya.

" Hey! Jangan masuk sembarangan! Bisakah kau mengetuk pintu Naruto! "

Naruto tak menjawab, Tsunade hanya menghela nafas, " Baiklah apakah kalian sudah selesai dengan misi itu ? " Tanya Tsunade.

" Tsunade baa-san " Naruto memanggil Tsunade pelan, ia menunduk dan mengepalkan tangannya, Tsunade yang melihat tingkah laku Naruto menjadi bingung. Ada apa dengan dirinya?

Tsunade menyadari sesuatu, " Ah, dimana Hinata? " Tanya Tsunade bingung.

Dihadapannya hanya ada Sakura dan Naruto. Apakah Hinata sudah kembali ke Mashion Hyuuga?

Mereka diam tak menjawab. Tsunade mendengar isakan pelan dari Sakura, fikirannya sudah tidak dapat menebak apa yang terjadi pada Hinata.

" Ada apa Sakura-chan? " Tanya Shizune yang juga bingung.

Sakura semakin tidak bisa menahan isakannya, ia menangis pelan dibelakang Naruto.

" Sakura katakan! Apa yang terjadi! " Bentak Tsunade kasar, tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesuatu yang tidak beres terjadi.

Sakura masih menangis, ia menatap Tsunade, " Hinata, di-dia … di-dia diculik "

DEG!

Tsunad terdiam ditempatnya, bagaimana bisa Hinata diculik? Apa yang akan dia katakan dengan Hiashi nantinya?

" Maafkan aku " Naruto berujar pelan, namun Tsunade hanya menghela nafas.

Ia harus menenangkan dirinya terlebih dahulu dan mendengarkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Mungkin dengan begitu Tsunade bisa mengambil solusi yang benar.

" Sudahlah, kalian ceritakan bagaimana hal itu terjadi dan sisanya serahkan padaku " Ujar Tsunade

Naruto dan Sakura mengangguk, mereka pun menceritakan kejadian saat Saito dan teman-temannya muncul.

Tsunade mengangguk saat mendngar cerita dari Naruto, Naruto menghela nafas.

" Kami sudah mencarinya selama 2 hari, tetapi tetap saja kami belum bisa menemukan Hinata " Ujar Naruto

" Apakah kemungkinannya Hinata sudah- "

" Tidak! " Potong Sakura

Naruto mengangguk, " Hinata belum mati, kami belum menemukan mayat atau darah di hutan itu "

" Baiklah, kalian bisa keluar, sisanya bisa serahkan padaku " Ujar Tsunade mantap.

Kini Naruto dan Sakura telah keluar dari kantor Hokage, Sakura masih terdiam ia memang sudah berhenti menangis hanya saja masih ada perasaan menyesal disana.

Di perjalanan Sakura tiba-tiba berhenti dan membuat Naruto menoleh kearahnya.

" Ada apa Sakura-chan? " Tanya Hinata

Sakura menatap Naruto, " Naruto, aku rasa kita harus memberi tahu pada yang lainnya. " Ujar Sakura

Naruto menimbang-nimbang dan akhirnya menyetujui permintaan Sakura.

Dengan segera mereka mengumpulkan Rookie disebuah taman di Konoha. Semua yang hadir menatap bingung Naruto dan Sakura.

" Bisa langsung kau katakana maksud dari mengumpulkan kami disini? " Ujar Shikamaru

Sakura diam, Naruto yang melihat Sakura tak berbicara akhirnya mmutuskan untuk membuka pembicaraan.

" Ini tentang …. Hinata "

Semua terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Naruto terutama Neji , Kiba dan Shino.

" Apa yang terjadi dengan Hinata-sama! " Ujar Neji menatap Naruto tajam

Pandangan Naruto berubah menjadi sendu, " Dia … diculik "

Sekali lagi, semua yang ada disana terdiam karena tidak tau apa yang harus dibicarakan. Neji yang mendengarnya juga terdiam, ia kemudian berbalik dan meninggalkan Naruto dan yang lainnya.

Tenten yang melihat Neji pergi segera menyusulnya, " Aku akan segera kembali " Ujar Tenten

Kiba menatap Naruto tajam, " Apa yang kau lakukan Naruto! Kenapa Hinata bisa diculik! " Teriak Kiba tak terima

Kiba hendak menyerang Naruto namun ditahan oleh Shikamaru, Chouji dan juga Lee.

" Hentikan Kiba! Kita akan mendengarkan penjelasan Naruto! " Ucap Shikamaru sedikit berteriak dan membuat Kiba terdiam.

Lee menatap Naruto, " Ceritakan pada kami kejadiannya "

Naruto kembali mengulang apa yang terjadi, mereka yang mendengarnya terkejut sementara Ino sudah berdiri disamping Sakura yang sedang terisak kecil.

Ino menenangkan Sakura, sementara Kiba dan Shino terlihat bersedih.

" Jadi begitu ceritanya, apakah Hokage-sama sudah tahu ? " Tanya Shikamaru

" Ia dia sudah tahu " Ucap Naruto pelan

Kiba menuju kearah Naruto, sementara yang lainnya sudah was-was jika Kiba akan menyerang Naruto.

Namun dugaan mereka salah, Kiba menatap Naruto tajam dan kemudian menepuk bahu Naruto.

" Kau harus jelaskan hal ini pada Neji, aku tidak mau dia salah paham padamu. Aku akan mengesampingkan emosiku saat ini, tapi yang perlu kau lakukan saat ini adalah menemui Neji " Ujar Kiba

Naruto terdiam mendengar perkataan Kiba, dia tahu Kiba pasti sangat marah sekarang tapi apa yang dikatakannya ada benar juga.

Ia harus menemui Neji secepat mungkin, ia berharap Neji tidak jauh dari sini.

Naruto dengan cepat melesat pergi mencari Neji, setelah 5 menit mencari ia berhasil menemukan Neji dan Tenten yang sedang berbicara di kawasan tak jauh dari Manshion Hyuuga.

" Neji! " Panggilan itu berhasil membuat Neji dan Tenten menoleh kearahnya.

Neji menatap Naruto tak suka, ia baru saja akan pergi tetapi ia harus berbalik karena Tenten yang memegangi tangannya.

" Ne-neji .. Aku … me-mencarimu " Naruto tersengal-sengal

Neji menatapnya datar, " Ada apa? "

" Neji " Ucap Tenten, Neji hanya menatap bosan Naruto.

" Begini, aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya. Aku tidak ingin kau salah paham " Ujar Naruto serius, namun Neji sepertinya tidak menyukai hal ini.

" Kumohon. " Naruto menatap Neji dengan tatapan memohon dan akhirnya Neji mengalah mungkin tidak ada salahnya mendengar penjelasan Naruto.

Naruto lagi-lagi menjelaskan perihal penculikan Hinata, mata Neji membulat mendengar penjelasan Naruto.

" Apa kau bilang! Mereka mengincar Byakugan! " Teriak Neji membuat Naruto dan Tenten terkejut.

Tenten mengerti perasaan Neji, Neji pasti khawatir dengan Hinata yaitu adiknya.

Neji memijit pelipisnya kenapa sepertinya Hinata sedang bernasib sangat buruk? Awalnya Hinata diberi hukuman lalu sekarang dia menghilang entah kemana bersama si penculik itu.

" Maafkan aku Neji " Ujar Naruto menyesal

Neji menghela nafas, " Aku memaafkanmu, ini semua bukanlah kesalahanmu. Banyak orang yang mengincar mata Byakugan miliknya " Jelas Neji

" Sudahlah Neji, kita pasti akan menemukan Hinata. Kita hanya bisa berharap Hinata selamat dari mereka " Hibur Tenten

Neji mengangguk, " Iya, yasudah kalian segeralah pulang hari sudah hampir malam. Aku akan memberi tahu perihal ini dengan Hiashi-sama " Ucap Neji.

Tenten dan Naruto mengangguk mereka dengan cepat meninggalkan Neji sendirian disana. Neji terdiam dan menatap langit yang hampir berubah warnanya menjadi gelap.

" Aku hanya berharap kau baik-baik saja dan cepat kembali Hinata-sama " Neji segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju Manshion Hyuuga yang letaknya tak jauh dari sini.

 **…**

Gadis yang beberapa jam tadi tertidur mulai terbangun, peluh telah membasahi wajahnya. Hinata bangun dari tidurnya, entah kenapa saat ini sangat panas sekali.

Atau Hinata memang belum membiasakan diri disini. Bahkan baju misi yang ia kenakan sudah basah juga, Hinata melihat baju misi miliknya yang sangat kotor dan penuh robekan itu.

Hinata menatap ruangan disekelilingnya, " Apakah aku boleh keluar ya? " Ujarnya pelan

" Tapi akukan tidak tau dengan ruangan disini " Hinata menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Namun karena disini Hinata merasa gerah, mau tidak mau Hinata segera beranjak dari tempat tidur miliknya.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu, dibukanya perlahan pintu itu.

" Uh, sepi sekali. " Ucap Hinata pelan.

Ia memberanikan dirinya untuk pergi dari ruangan yang ia tempati tadi.

Hinata mulai menjelajahi markas Orochimaru, dia ingin sekali menghirup udara segar karena entah mengapa ia merasakan panas jika terus-terus diruangan itu.

Namun yang jadi masalahnya Hinata tidak tau jalan keluar, lorong-lorong disini membuat Hinata semakin bingung.

Rasanya ia sudah melewati lorong ini atau apakah dia tersesat? Entahlah Hinatapun tidak tau. Ia mau saja kembali namun lagi-lagi ia bingung harus melewati jalan mana. Berteriak? Itu pilihan yang sangat bodoh.

" Bagaimana ini? " Hinata semakin gelisah, dirinya melihat kesegala arah. Tidak ada cahaya terang hanya saja beberapa cahaya dari api yang menemani dirinya.

" Sepertinya aku harus lurus lagi " Hinata segera berjalan lurus, ternyata di situ terdapat lorong lagi. Hinata memutar matanya bosan.

" Oh! Ayolah! " Ucap Hinata bosan.

Hinata melirik pintu yang ada disampingnya, memang tak ada yang special dari pintu ini, hanya saja Hinata penasaran dengan apa yang ada didalamnya.

Siapa tau sebuah keajaiban datang dan ternyata pintu yang ia buka adalah pintu keluar dari sini. Bisa saja kan?

Hinata membuka pintu itu perlahan, mata Hinata terkejut melihat pemandangan dihadapannya. Ternyata ruangan ini merupakan laboratorium.

Hinata masuk ke ruangan itu, ia dapat melihat berbagai macam hasil percobaan disana. Tapi entah kenapa Hinata terlihat tertarik dengan sebuah tabung besar tak jauh darinya.

Hinata memang tidak dapat melihatnya dengan jelas karena tak ada cahaya yang meneranginya.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju tabung tersebut, semakin lama benda yang ada disana dapat terlihat dengan jelas.

Dengan langkah pelan ia mendekati tabung itu.

' _Apa yang ada disana? Hewan? Kenapa bentuknya aneh? Seperti- '_

Hinata terdiam mematung di depan tabung tersebut.

" KYAAAA! " Dengan cepat Hinata lari keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

BRAAAKK!

Pintu ruangan itu ditutupya keras, Hinata ketakutan melihat apa yang ada didalam tabung itu.

Bentuknya sangat mengerikan, Hinata benar-benar menahan teriakannya kali ini. Nafasnya menggebu-gebu, dan jantung Hinata berdebar sangat cepat.

Apa yang sebaiknya dia lakukan? Hinata menggeleng cepat. Tak ada waktu memikirkan hal itu. Ia takut jika tiba-tiba hewan yang mirip ular itu mengejarnya.

Hinata berlari kecil menuju arah berlawanan dari yang ia ambil. Keinginannya untuk mencari udara segar terhenti seketika.

Hinata melihat pintu disebelah kanannya, Hinata ragu apakah itu kamarnya atau bukan? Namun saat Hinata menoleh kebelakang terlihat siluet yang berada ditembok tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Dengan segera Hinata memasuki ruangan itu, ruangan ini sangat gelap. Hinata tidak yakin dia mematikan lampu sebelumnya, Hinata terus berjalan mencari Kasur yang ia tempati.

BINGO!

Dia dapat merasakannya, Hinata duduk di ranjang itu dan segera membaringkan tubuhnya. Dia berharap hewan itu tidak menemukannya.

Hinata merasa heran, kenapa tempat tidur yang ia tempati terasa sempit?

TRING!

Mata Hinata membulat melihat katana yang berkilauan di antara gelapnya ruangan. Terlebih lagi katana itu berada tepat dileher Hinata.

Nafas Hinata tercekat, merasakan katana itu semakin mendekati lehernya.

" Siapa kau ? " Suara baritone itu terdengar jelas oleh telinga Hinata, Hinata merasakan hembusan nafas didekat telinganya.

Dengan pelan Hinata mengubah posisinya menghadap dimana suara itu berasal masih dengan katana yang berada dilehernya dan posisi tidurnya.

DEG!

Hinata terkejut begitu juga dengan pemuda yang menatap dirinya, Mata _Amethsyt_ Hinata bertemu dengan _Sharingan_. Mata ini sepertinya Hinata kenal, ia mencoba mengingat siapa pemilik mata ini.

Lagi-lagi tubuhnya menegang mengingat siapa pemilik mata ini. Berada di tempat Orochimaru dan pria itu memiliki Sharingan. Mungkinkah-

" U-uchia-san? "

* * *

Maafkan Author karena tidak bisa Up kilat, Author sedang sibuk didunia nyata. Maaf ya, semoga kalian dapat mengerti.

Maaf juga gabisa balas Review kalian karena Author sedang buru-buru. Sekali lagi maafkan Author T_T.

Chap depan Author usahakan kilat deh :)

R/R


	4. Chapter 4

**Happiness  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto tetap milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Cerita ini milik Author ya :)**

 **Rated T**

 **Pair : SasuHina**

 **WARNING! : OC, TYPO, ABAL-ABAL DAN KESALAHAN LAIN YANG MUNGKIN TERJADI.**

 **SEMOGA DIMENGERTI :)**

 **::  
**

 **Don't Like? Don't Read!**

* * *

.

 _Chapter sebelumnya :_

 _Hinata terkejut begitu juga dengan pemuda yang menatap dirinya, Mata Amethsyt Hinata bertemu dengan Sharingan. Mata ini sepertinya Hinata kenal, ia mencoba mengingat siapa pemilik mata ini._

 _Lagi-lagi tubuhnya menegang mengingat siapa pemilik mata ini. Berada di tempat Orochimaru dan pria itu memiliki Sharingan. Mungkinkah-_

" _U-uchia-san? "_

::

Happiness

::

Hinata terkejut begitu juga dengan Sasuke, dengan cepat Hinata menendang perut Sasuke menggunakan kakinya.

BRUUKK!

Hinata tersadar dengan perbuatannya, ia segera menghampiri Sasuke yang terjatuh dari kasurnya.

" Lepas! " Sasuke menepis tangan Hinata.

Tatapan tajam dari Sasuke membuat Hinata mundur beberapa langkah.

" Ma-maaf! Aku tidak bermaksud ! Su-sungguh ma-maafkan aku " Tubuh Hinata bergetar menahan isakannya.

Sasuke berdiri dan menghampiri Hinata, " Apa yang kau lakukan disini! " Sasuke berucap tajam.

Hinata yang mendengarnya segera menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia sungguh takut saat ini.

Sasuke yang melihat Hinata hanya memutar bola matanya bosan, kenapa Hyuuga ini bisa ada dikamarnya?

" Jawab pertanyaanku! Kenapa kau ada disini? Oh aku tau, pasti Naruto yang menyuruhmu kan! "

Hinata terdiam, kenapa dengan pemuda ini? Hinata sedang tidak mau membicarakan apapun yang berkaitan dengan Naruto!

" A-aku tersesat! Aku mau menghirup udara segar, ta-tapi aku tidak tau jalannya. " Hinata masih menunduk.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, " Aku bukan tanya itu! Aku tanya kenapa kau ada di markas Orochimaru! Dasar tidak berguna "

Hinata mematung ditempatnya, **tidak berguna?** Oh ayolah! Apa dirinya memang tidak berguna? Air mata Hinata mengalir, Hinata tidak dapat menahan isakannya saat mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

Hinata menangis sejadi-jadinya dan membuat Sasuke bingung.

KREET!

" Sasu- Astaga Hinata kau kenapa? " Kabuto yang tiba-tiba muncul segera menghampiri Hinata.

Sasuke menatap tak suka kearah Kabuto, kenapa Kabuto mengenal gadis ini? Apa hubungannya dengan gadis Hyuuga ini?

" Kabuto! Kenapa dia ada disini ? " Tanya Sasuke tajam

Kabuto masih mencoba menenangkan Hinata, " Ceritanya cukup panjang "

" Bisakah kau jelaskan secara singkat! " Pinta Sasuke, namun dengan cepat Kabuto menggeleng.

" Cih! " Sasuke mendecih kesal. Dan saat ini dirinya benar-benar kesal pada Hinata, baru saja ia akan memasuki alam mimpi. Tetapi dengan cepat gadis ini menghancurkannya.

" Hinata, kau kenapa? Kenapa kau ada disini bukannya di kamarmu " Hinata mengusap air matanya.

" A-aku ingin menghirup udara segar, Kabuto " Ucap Hinata pelan

Kabuto menatap Hinata, " Maaf aku tidak bisa menemanimu, aku harus mempersiapkan beberapa bahan-bahan untuk pemulihan matamu besok "

Sasuke terdiam mendengar ucapan Kabuto. Mata? Ada apa dengan mata gadis itu?

Sementara Hinata hanya terdiam mendengar Kabuto, padahal ia sangat ingin menghirup udara segar. Sekali saja!

" Bagaimana jika Sasuke yang menemanimu? "

" Apa?! " / " Apa?! " Sasuke dan Hinata berucap bersamaan, Sasuke melihat Hinata.

" Aku tidak tertarik! " Ucap Sasuke tegas. Hinata kembali terdiam.

Kabuto memutar matanya, " Ayolah Sasuke! Satu kali saja " pinta Kabuto.

Sasuke menimbang-nimbang, mungkin tidak ada salahnya juga. Dia juga bisa menanyakan beberapa hal tentang Konoha dan mata gadis itu tentunya.

" Baik aku setuju " Hinata menatap Sasuke tak percaya. Ia tidak salah dengar kan?

" Ta-tapi "

" Cepat atau aku akan berubah fikiran! " Sasuke meninggalkan Hinata dan Kabuto, dengan cepat Hinata mengejar Sasuke. Sementara Kabuto menyeringai tipis.

' _Permainan akan segera dimulai '_ Batin Kabuto

Langkah panjang Sasuke sedikit membuat Hinata kesulitan untuk mensejajarkan langkahnya.

" Bi-bisakah kau- "

" Berisik! " Hinata terdiam mendengar ucapan Sasuke, ia tak berani berbicara lagi. Dan Hinata membuat prinsip untuk dirinya sendiri jika berhadapan dengan seorang **Uchiha Sasuke** yaitu-

' _Tak usah berbicara jika dia tidak bertanya atau memulai pembicaraan '_

Di lorong-lorong yang mereka lewati hanya berbunyi langkah kaki bersautan. Sasuke tidak berniat memulai percakapan, Hinata tidak merasa keberatan dengan hal itu.

Tak lama Sasuke membuka sebuah pintu dan menaiki tangga, Hinata hanya mengikuti langkah Sasuke.

SRRREEEETT

Hinata merasakan angin mulai membelai wajahnya, inilah yang Hinata inginkan sedari tadi.

" Mau sampai kapan kau disana? " Suara baritone itu membuat Hinata berhenti menikmati angin malam.

Mata Hinata dapat melihat Sasuke yang berada diatasnya dengan jelas, Hinata baru sadar mereka melewati jalan seperti lubang.

Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya, " Cepat naik " Hinata terdiam menatap tangan Sasuke. Ini mimpi?

" Cepat atau aku berubah fikiran! " Hinata mengangguk dan menggapai tangan Sasuke.

Sekarang mereka telah berada di luar, Hinata menatap lubang yang baru saja mereka lewati.

" Seperti lubang tikus " Ujar Hinata pelan

Sasuke menatap Hinata cukup lama, entah apa yang sedang Sasuke fikirkan. Hinata yang merasa diperhatikan kemudian menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke yang sedang menatapnya.

" U-uchia-san? " Hinata mengibaskan tangannya diwajah Sasuke. Sasuke tersadar seketika saat ketahuan memandangi Hinata.

Tanpa berkata apapun ia langsung pergi meninggalkan Hinata. Tentu saja Hinata panik, dengan cepat Hinata mengikuti Sasuke.

Hinata tidak tau Sasuke akan membawa dirinya kemana, tapi daripada Hinata tersesat ? lebih baik ikuti saja bukan?

" Kita sampai " Hinata menatap kearah depan, terlihat lapangan luas ditumbuhi bunga dengan berbagai macam jenisnya.

Selain itu terdapat batu yang cukup tinggi di tengah-tengah lapangan luas, Hinata hanya mengikuti Sasuke kemanapun dia pergi.

Sasuke mendudukan dirinya diatas batu besar tepat ditengah-tengah lapangan luas itu. Seperti biasa Hinata hanya mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Sasuke.

Jujur saja, Hinata menyukai tempat ini. Hinata menatap langit malam yang kelam dan hanya dihiasi bulan saja. Namun cahaya bulan itu dapat menerangi kelamnya langit malam.

" Ada apa dengan matamu? " Obrolan awal yang dibuka Sasuke membuat Hinata menoleh padanya.

" Ti-tidak ada yang sa-salah " Jawabnya pelan, ia segera menundukan wajahnya.

Sasuke menghela nafas, " Aku mendengarnya tadi " Ucap Sasuke tajam.

Hinata terdiam, ia pasti tidak bisa membohongi Sasuke. Tapi entah kenapa Hinata merasa membutuhkan teman untuk saling berbagi.

" Aku membuat salah satu sarafnya tidak berfungsi " Jawab Hinata pelan namun Sasuke yang disampingnya masih dapat mendengar dengan jelas.

Setelah mendapatkan jawaban dari pertanyaan yang dia ajukan Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung, " Kenapa bisa? Apa yag terjadi ? "

Sasuke merutuki dirinya yang jadi banyak bicara karena penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi pada gadis ini.

" I-itu aku se-sempat berkelahi de-dengan seseorang yang ingin mengambil Byakugan mi-miliku. " Ujar Hinata

" Matamu diincar? Itu sudah biasa karena pasti semua orang ingin memiliki Kekkei genkai. Tapi anehnya kau ke Hutan sendirian? " Tanya Sasuke lagi

Hinata terdiam, pertanyaan Sasuke membuatnya bingung. Apa yang harus ia jawab?

" Aku pergi bersama .. Naruto-kun dan Sakura-chan "

Sasuke menatap wajah Hinata yang murung setelah menyebutkan nama mantan Sahabatnya itu.

Setau Sasuke saat dia masih di Konoha bukankah hanya gadis ini yang selalu memperhatikan si Naruto itu?

Namun itu bukanlah urusan Sasuke, ia tak berhak untuk menanyakan hal itu pada Hinata.

Mereka tenggelam dalam fikiran masing-masing. Tak ada dari mereka yang berniat membuka obrolan lagi.

Hinata mulai merasa kedinginan saat angin malam mencoba masuk dari celah bajunya yang robek.

Sasuke yang menyadari hal itu segera berdiri, " Ayo kita kembali "

Baru saja Sasuke melangkah, sebuah suara mengintrupsinya.

" Tu-tunggu Uchiha-san " Sasuke memutar matanya bosan, bisakah gadis ini berhenti memanggil nama Clan yang sangat memuakan itu.

Sasuke segera berbalik dan menatap Hinata tajam, Hinata mengigit bibir bawahnya tak berani menatap Sasuke.

" Se-sebentar lagi. Aku mohon " Pinta Hinata, Sasuke mengangguk menyetujui permintaan Hinata.

" Ada satu syarat jika kau ingin aku menemanimu " Hinata menatap Sasuke bingung. Syarat? Ia harap bukan syarat yang berat.

" A-apa itu Uchiha-san? " Tanya Hinata

Sasuke mengela nafas, " Berhentilah memanggilku dengan nama Clan itu " Ucap Sasuke tak suka.

" Ma-maaf " Hinata terdiam.

Lagi-lagi mereka diselimuti oleh kesunyian hanya ada suara angin yang menemani mereka berdua.

" A-ano … " Hinata tidak berani melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia ingin membagi cerita dengan Sasuke namun Hinata tidak tau harus memanggil dengan panggilan apa.

Sasuke yang menyadari kebingungan Hinata hanya menatapnya sekilas.

" Panggil saja Sasuke " Ucap Sasuke datar

" Sa-sasuke-kun " Hinata mengulangi panggilan itu.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke merasakan perasaan yang hangat menjalar dihatinya saat Hinata memanggil dirinya.

Suara ini sangat lembut dan Sasuke menyukainya. Suara ini adalah suara yang hampir menyiksanya selama beberapa tahun lalu . Suara yang benar-benar Sasuke rindukan.

" Sasuke-kun " Panggil Hinata

" Hn? "

Hinata terdiam sebentar, " Bagaimana perasaanmu jika melihat orang yang kau sayangi selama ini tiba-tiba membuangmu " Tanya Hinata pelan

" Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya " Hinata menaikan alisnya sebelah dan menatap Sasuke.

" Kenapa? " Ujar Hinata

" Aku tidak pernah mengalami hal itu " Benar juga apa yang dikatakan Sasuke.

Keluarga Sasuke sudah tidak ada dan Sasuke tidak pernah meraskan hal itu.

" Kenapa kau bertanya hal itu? " Kali ini Sasuke yang bertanya

Hinata hanya memeluk dirinya yang sedikit kedinginan, " Hanya masalah kecil " balas Hinata.

Sasuke lagi-lagi dibuat penasaran olehnya. Ia ingin sekali bertanya tapi harga dirinya sebagai Uchiha sangat tinggi.

" Sasuke-kun bolehkah aku – " Hinata menggantungkan kalimatnya.

" Hn? "

" Berbagi cerita denganmu ? " Lanjut Hinata

Sasuke tidak bereaksi apapun, Hinata tersenyum miris . Dia merasa seperti tidak dianggap.

" Apakah hidupku memang seperti ini? Kenapa aku tidak bisa merasa bahagia walau sedikitpun? Apa yang salah denganku " Hinata menatap kearah depan dengan pandangan kosong.

Sasuke masih diam, tapi ia mendengar setiap kata yang Hinata ucapkan.

" Aku merasa sendirian didunia ini, kenapa semua anggota Clan menetapkan peraturan yang semena-mena? Apakah aku terlihat lemah? "

Air mata memaksa keluar dari pelupuk mata Hinata, Hinata tidak ingin menahannya saat ini.

" Apakah mereka tidak memikirkan perasaan seseorang? Aku merasa seperti orang yang paling tersiksa didunia ini " Hinata menangis kecil membuat Sasuke menatapnya .

" Kenapa kau berfikir seperti itu? " Tanya Sasuke

Hinata tersenyum kecut, " Itu kenyataan. Tak hanya keluarga, bahkan orang yang selama ini kau cintai bisa saja telah bahagia bersama orang lain. Sehingga ia tidak bisa melihat ada seseorang yang selalu menunggunya. "

Sasuke terdiam _' Mungkinkah yang dimaksudnya itu Naruto? '_

" Banyak orang yang mengatakan bahwa kita akan bahagia jika melihat orang yang kita cintai bahagia juga walaupun bukan bersama kita. Kheh itu hanyalah omong kosong " Air mata Hinata semakin mengalir deras.

" Kau masih mencintai Naruto ? " Ada terselip nada kecewa dalam ucapan Sasuke

Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan air mata yang masih mengalir, " Itu sudah berakhir, sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan mendapatkan Naruto-kun walau cintaku sangat besar. Aku menyerah dengan takdir " Jelas Hinata

" Biar aku tebak, Naruto bersama Sakura " Hinata mengangguk pelan

Sasuke merasa sakit saat melihat air mata Hinata, dengan cepat Sasuke menggapai dagu Hinata hingga menghadap kearahnya.

Dengan pelan Sasuke mengelap air mata dipipi Hinata, sementara Hinata hanya diam mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu.

Setelah selesai Sasuke melepaskan pegangannya, " Saat aku masih di Konoha aku selalu melihat dirimu yang kuat dan tidak mudah menangis, aku tau kau anak yang baik "

Hinata terdiam masih dengan menatap mata _onyx_ milik Sasuke begitu juga sebaliknya.

" Tapi aku tahu yang sebenarnya. Seseorang terlihat kuat, tak berarti dia tak pernah bersedih. Dia bersikap seperti tak ada yang salah, tapi mungkin hatinya terluka. Benarkan? "

Hinata masih diam tak menanggapi ucapan Sasuke, air mata Hinata kembali mengalir .

Dengan cepat Sasuke menarik Hinata dan membuat Hinata berada dipelukannya.

" Cinta memang sesuatu yang sangat indah, tapi kadang cinta juga memberikan kesedihan yang dalam ketika tanpa rasa percaya. "

Sasuke mengelus surai panjang Hinata, "Ketika seseorang yang sangat berarti pergi, jangan terus bersedih. Kau akan kehilangan dirimu dan lupa bahwa kau juga sangat berarti. "

Entah kenapa Hinata merasa tenang saat berada didalam dekapan Sasuke. Ia memang membutuhkan seseorang untuk mengerti dirinya.

" Cinta mengajarkanmu dua hal. Bagaimana untuk bangkit, dan bagaimana saat terjatuh. Kau tidak boleh larut dalam kesedihan, biarlah yang lalu menjadi masa lalu. Karena mungkin saja ada sesorang yang sangat menginginkanmu berada disisinya " Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya.

Hinata memejamkan matanya, ia merasa lelah. Biarkanlah dirinya seperti ini sebentar saja. Ia merasa tenang saat bersama Sasuke.

Sasuke masih mendekap Hinata, hati kecil Sasuke sangat sakit melihat Hinata seperti ini kerinduan yang dulu sempat hilang kembali muncul.

Sasuke tidak dapat mengendalikan dirinya, ia sangat merindukan wanita yang ada didekapannya ini. Wanita yang selalu mencintai mantan Sahabatnya itu.

" Hanya kau satu-satunya wanita yang membuat aku seperti ini " Ucap Sasuke pelan, ia mengendurkan pelukannya dan melihat Hinata tertidur.

Dengan perlahan Sasuke menggendong Hinata ala _Bridal Style_ , Sasuke mengaktifkan Sharingannya dan secara perlahan tubuhnya menghilang begitu juga dengan Hinata.

Kini mereka telah berada di dalam markas Orochimaru, masih dengan menggendong Hinata Sasuke mencari Kabuto diruangan laboraturium yang biasa Kabuto dan Orochimaru tempati.

" Kabuto " Ucap Sasuke pelan.

Kabuto menoleh dan melihat Sasuke yang menggendong Hinata.

" Ada apa Sasuke? "

" Dimana kamar Hinata? "

" Tak jauh dari ruangan ini, didepan pintu itu terdapat dua buah obor yang mengelilinginya " Jelas Kabuto

" Hn " Sasuke meninggalkan Kabuto dan Orochimaru.

Setelah melihat Sasuke yang telah menghilang sepenuhnya Kabuto segera menemui Orochimaru.

" Orochimaru-sama " Panggil Kabuto

" Iya, aku sudah mengetahui hal itu. Kali ini kita dapat mengambil dua keuntungan sekaligus. Dan juga dengan adanya gadis Hyuuga itu disini, memori lama yang Sasuke kubur perlahan akan terbuka kembali " Jelas Orochimaru dengan seringainya.

* * *

…

Sasuke membuka pintu yang ada didepannya dengan perlahan masih dengan Hinata digendongannya.

Dengan pasti Sasuke menuju tempat tidur Hinata dan membaringkan tubuh gadis itu disana. Sasuke menyelimuti Hinata yang terlihat kedinginan.

Baru saja Sasuke akan melangkah namun tangan Hinata menggenggamnya, " Naruto-kun " Ternyata Hinata mengigau

Sasuke duduk disebelah Hinata, dirapikannya rambut yang sempat menutupi wajah Hinata.

" Apa yang membuatmu tertarik padanya? Kenapa dia sangat berarti untukmu sehingga kau menangis untuk si Naruto itu ? "

Nafas teratur dari Hinata membuat Sasuke semakin lama menatapnya.

" Kau tau, sampai saat ini hubungan kita masih terikat. Tak ada pembatalan yang dilakukan oleh kedua Clan kita. Hanya saja Clanmu yang membatalkan secara sepihak. Itu juga yang membuatku membenci Konoha kau tau . " Sasuke membelai rambut Hinata pelan.

" Aku menahan rasa rinduku padamu selama ini. Hampir saja aku bisa melupakanmu tapi kenapa kau muncul lagi? "

Saat ini Sasuke merasa seperti bukan dirinya yang berbicara. Dia terlalu banyak berbicara tapi ini semua karena Gadis dihadapannya.

Gadis yang hampir menjadi bagian dari hidupnya, hingga Itachi membunuh semua anggota keluarga Uchiha.

Dan hal itu membuat Clan Hyuuga memutuskan sepihak, dan hanya Sasuke yang masih menyimpan rasa sampai saat ini.

Sasuke sempat bingung saat Hinata tidak mengingat beberapa kejadian masa lalu bersama dirinya. Apa mungkin Hinata melupakannya?

Sasuke kembali teringat dimana dulu saat dirinya masih tinggal di Konoha, saat Itachi masih bersamanya, dan saat Hinata sering bermain dengannya.

Hanya Hinata satu-satunya gadis yang berarti bagi Sasuke, ingatan itu sempat membuat Sasuke muak. Ia bahkan ingin sekali menghilangkan ingatan itu dari dalam fikirannya. Namun sekuat ia mencoba ingatan itu akan tetap ada.

Satu-satunya cara adalah dengan menutup dirinya, bahkan setelah peristiwa itu Hinata sama sekali tidak lagi menyapa ataupun melihatnya, pria yang dilihat Hinata hanyalah satu. Uzumaki Naruto.

Hingga beberapa kejadian membuat Sasuke membenci Konoha dan juga Itachi. Dari kejadian itu Sasuke bisa berada disini untuk membalaskan dendamnya, ia sudah terlalu dalam terjerumus ke dalam kegelapan.

Dan mungkin dirinya dan Hinata mungkin sudah tidak bisa bersatu kembali, mereka mempunyai jalan yang berbeda. Sasuke yakin Hinata akan lebih bahagia jika tidak bersama dirinya lagi.

Dengan rasa berat Sasuke melepaskan genggaman Hinata, ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan, mungkin hatinya menolak keras apa yang ia lakukan tapi ini adalah jalan yang ia pilih.

Tepat saat keluar dari kamar Hinata, Sasuke segera menemui Kabuto di laboratorium itu.

" Kabuto " Panggil Sasuke dingin.

Kabuto menoleh, " Hm? Ada apa kau memanggilku? "

" Sebenarnya apa rencanamu? " Tanya Sasuke tajam. Kabuto hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya.

" Rencana? Tak ada " Ucapnya santai

Sasuke semakin tajam menatap Kabuto, " Aku tau kau mempunyai maksud dengan membawa gadis Hyuuga itu kesini kan! " Suara Sasuke meninggi.

Kabuto hanya menatap Sasuke datar, dalam hati ia tersenyum menang.

" Aku hanya- "

" Dia hanya membantu Sasuke "

Sasuke dan Kabuto menoleh kesumber suara, ternyata Orochimaru sedang bersandar di ambang pintu dan perlahan berjalan mendekat.

" Kami tidak ada maksud apapun Sasuke " Ucap Orochimaru

Sasuke berbalik menatap tajam Orochimaru, " Aku dapat melihat kebohongan dimatamu itu. Kau tau hubungannya denganku "

Orochimaru tersenyum tipis, " Baiklah, karena aku tau hubungannya denganmu dimasa lalu, aku berfikir mungkin takada salahnya _mengingat masa lalu_ "

BRUUKK!

Sasuke mendorong Orochimaru dan menghantam dinding keras laboratorium, " Kurang ajar kau! Kenapa kau membawa dia? "

Orochimaru lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum, " Ku fikir kau kesepian dan juga aku tau kau masih _menyimpan rasa_ bukan? "

Sasuke terdiam, ia mengepalkan tangannya. Sasuke kembali menatap Orochimaru, " Jika saja kau melukainya, kau akan tau akibatnya " Ucapan Sasuke mengakhiri percakapan mereka.

Sasuke kembali kekamarnya meninggalkan Kabuto dan Orochimaru dalam diam. Kabuto segera menghampiri Orochimaru.

" Orochimaru-sama, anda tidak apa-apa? " Tanya Kabuto yang melihat Orochimaru membersihkan pakaiannya.

" Iya, aku baik. Kurasa kali ini permainan kita sudah dimulai " Ucap Orochimaru sambil menampilkan seringaiannya.

Kabuto ikut menyeringai, " Anda benar, ternyata Sasuke benar-benar memiliki rasa pada gadis itu "

" Itu sudah menjadi takdir mereka berdua, takdir dimana hanya Sasuke yang tahu kebenarannya. " Ucap Orochimaru tanpa mengurangi wajah seringainya.

Kabuto membetulkan posisi kacamatannya, " Sangat menarik. Aku benar-benar tidak sabar. "

" Kita tunggu saja, ya sudah kau siapkan alat-alat untuk besok " Perintah Orochimaru. Kabuto mengangguk dan segera menjalankan apa yang diperintahkan Orochimaru.

Sementara dilain sisi, seorang pria bermata onyx tampak gelisah ditempat tidur miliknya. Matanya yang kelam tidak mau tertutup walau sebentar saja.

Fikiran pemuda itu masih mempertanyakan alasan gadis itu disini. Apa maksud dari perkataan Orochimaru.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang, " Kenapa kau hadir disaat aku ingin melupakanmu? "

.

.

* * *

Akhirnya setelah sekian lama Author mentelantarkan cerita ini, baru sekarang bisa update. Maafkan Author yang telat Up! Maaf banget soalnya Autor baru pulang dari Makassar belum lagi dihadapi oleh ulangan susulan yang harus Author jalani hehehe. Maafkan Author ya readers. Tenang saja sekarang Author telah kembali pada kalian, khehhe. Terimakasih atas pengertiannya maaf gak bisa balas review dari kalian. Semoga makin suka sama ceritanya ya ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

**Happiness  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto tetap milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Cerita ini milik Author ya :)**

 **Rated T**

 **Pair : SasuHina**

 **WARNING! : OC, TYPO, ABAL-ABAL DAN KESALAHAN LAIN YANG MUNGKIN TERJADI.**

 **SEMOGA DIMENGERTI :)**

 **::  
**

 **Don't Like? Don't Read!**

* * *

 _Chapter sebelumnya :_

 _Kabuto membetulkan posisi kacamatannya, " Sangat menarik. Aku benar-benar tidak sabar. "_

" _Kita tunggu saja, ya sudah kau siapkan alat-alat untuk besok " Perintah Orochimaru. Kabuto mengangguk dan segera menjalankan apa yang diperintahkan Orochimaru._

 _Sementara dilain sisi, seorang pria bermata onyx tampak gelisah ditempat tidur miliknya. Matanya yang kelam tidak mau tertutup walau sebentar saja._

 _Fikiran pemuda itu masih mempertanyakan alasan gadis itu disini. Apa maksud dari perkataan Orochimaru._

 _Sasuke menghela nafas panjang, " Kenapa kau hadir disaat aku ingin melupakanmu? "_

::

Happiness

::

Hari ini adalah hari penting bagi Hinata, dimana Kabuto dan Orochimaru akan memperbaiki salah satu saraf yang rusak pada mata miliknya.

Saatnya sudah tiba, Hinata sedang berada diruangan khusus dimana hanya ada Kabuto dan Orochimaru. Disekeliling mereka terlihat berbagai alat medis.

Kabuto berdiri disamping Hinata yang terlihat gelisah, " Jika kau ingin menghentikannya tidak masalah " Ucap Kabuto pelan

Hinata menggleng, " Tidak perlu, kau sudah mempersiapkan semua ini. Mana mungkin aku mau berhenti ditengah jalan "

" Ya sudah, ini tidak akan lama dan akan sedikit sakit. Aku sudah memanggil seseorang untuk menangani rasa sakit itu. " Jelas Kabuto

Kabuto memanggil seseorang, terlihat wanita berambut merah dan berkacamata masuk keruangan itu.

" Karin, kau tangani rasa sakit yang akan dialaminya. " Ucap Kabuto

Karin menatap Hinata sinis, " Itu masalah kecil "

" Baiklah ayo kita lakukan " Ucap Orochimaru yang sudah siap dengan beberapa alat medis ditangannya.

Hinata mulai memejamkan matanya, ia hanya berharap ini takkan lama.

Disisi lain Sasuke sedang melatih dirinya agar menjadi lebih kuat. Seluruh tenaganya ia kerahkan, dirinya selalu membayangkan jika boneka jerami dihadapannya ini adalah Itachi.

Ia tebaskan katana miliknya kearah boneka itu dan tak lama boneka dihadapannya telah terbelah menjadi beberapa bagian.

Sekarang Sasuke sedang membentuk Chidori miliknya dan bersiap menghancurkan boneka jerami yang lainnya.

Chidori Sasuke telah terbentuk sempurna, dia berlari kearah boneka jerami dan bersiap menghancurkannya.

TSSSTTT

Bayangan Hinata tiba-tiba muncul di kepala Sasuke, karena hal itu chidori di tangan Sasuke tiba-tiba menghilang.

" Argghh! " Sasuke menggeram kesal

Ia menjambak surai raven miliknya, sungguh ini sangat mengganggu. Kenapa bayangan Hinata selalu muncul difikirannya.

Sasuke memilih beristirahat, namun bayangan Hinata masih tidak mau lepas dari fikirannya.

" Kenapa semuanya jadi begini? Padahal aku berusaha menghilangkannya dari fikiranku. " Ucap Sasuke frustasi . Dirinya teringat memori dimana ia masih berada di Konoha.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Sasuke dan Itachi baru kembali usai latihan, Sasuke sangat bersemangat karena bisa menghabisakan waktu bersama kakaknya ini._

 _Selama dijalan Sasuke digendong oleh Itachi dan senyum Sasuke tidak pernah luntur dari wajahnya._

" _Hey Sasuke, kau ini kenapa dari tadi selalu tersenyum? " Tanya Itachi_

 _Sasuke meletakan dagunya di bahu Itachi, " Aku senang sekali nii-san, akhirnya nii-san punya waktu untuk berlatih bersamaku." Ujar Sasuke senang_

 _Itachi tertawa kecil mendengar ocehan dari adik tersayangnya itu, tiba-tiba Itachi melihat Hinata yang sedang duduk di taman sendirian._

" _Sasuke " Panggil Itachi._

" _Hm? Ada apa nii-san? " Tanya Sasuke bingung ketika Itachi menghentikan langkah kakinya._

" _Ayo kita kesana " Itachi melanjutkan langkahnya namun bukan menuju kediaman Uchiha, melainkan taman yang sedang ditempati Hinata._

 _Sasuke hanya bingung melihat Itachi mendekati gadis kecil yang duduk sendirian itu._

 _Itachi menurunkan Sasuke dari gendongannya, sementara Hinata terkejut dengan kehadiran Itachi dan Sasuke_

" _Hinata bukan? " Tanya Itachi, gadis kecil itu hanya menganguk ragu. Ia sangat ketakutan karena melihat orang asing._

 _Itachi mengulurkan tangannya, " Nama nii-san Itachi, kau tidak perlu takut. Nii-san tidak jahat kok " Ujar Itachi_

 _Hinata yang melihatnya seketika langsung percaya, entah apa sebabnya namun ia yakin bahwa Nii-san dihadapannya ini adalah orang yang baik._

 _Setelah berkenalan mata Hinata menangkap anak laki-laki dibelakang Itachi yang sedang menatapnya tajam._

 _Hinata lantas ketakutan dan tak berani menatap Itachi, Itachi yang melihat tingkah Hinata menjadi bingung._

 _Ia melirik kebelakang dan mendapati Sasuke yang sedang menatap Hinata tajam, Itachi menggeleng pelan._

" _Sasuke, ayo kenalan. Kau tidak boleh seperti itu. " Ucap Itachi sambil menarik Sasuke kearah Hinata._

 _Sasuke malah semakin menatap Hinata tajam, " Aku tidak mau Nii-san. " Ucap Sasuke kesal_

" _Ma-maaf " Hinata semakin takut saat mendengar suara Sasuke._

 _Itachi mengambil tangannya dan mengulurkan kearah Hinata, " Nii-san, apa-apaan ini? " Ucap Sasuke yang terkejut_

" _Hinata, perkenalkan namanya Uchiha Sasuke " Ucap Itachi masih dengan memegang tangan Sasuke_

 _Hinata menatap Itachi ragu namun Itachi tetap meyakinkannya, akhirnya Hinata membalas uluran tangan Sasuke._

 _Saat bersalaman dengan Hinata dalam hati Sasuke terasa senang, bahkan diwajahnya terlihat rona tipis dan membuat Itachi tertawa pelan._

 _Sasuke menatap tajam kearah Itachi, Hinata menatap Sasuke ragu, " Hmm U-uchiha-san bi-bisakah kau melepaskan tanganku? " Ucapnya ragu_

 _Sasuke yang mendengar Hinata menekuk alisnya heran, ternyata ia masih menggenggam tangan Hinata dengan segera ia menarki tangannya dan membuang muka._

 _Itachi tertawa pelan melihat wajah Sasuke dan Hinata yang memerah. Dengan segera Sasuke menuju kearah Itachi._

" _Nii-san ayo kita pulang, aku sudah lapar " Ucap Sasuke lesu_

 _Itachi berdiri dan menggendong Sasuke, " Baiklah, ayo kita pulang. Hinata kami pulang dulu ya. Lain kali kita akan bertemu lagi. " Ucap Itachi_

 _Hinata mulai tersenyum dan mengangguk, " Baiklah, sampai jumpa Itachi Nii-san dan err …. Uchiha-san "_

 _Itachi tersenyum dan mulai berjalan pulang sementara Sasuke masih menatap Hinata yang juga menatapnya, sedetik kemudian Sasuke tersenyum._

 _Hinata terkejut bukan main melihat senyum Sasuke. Sasuke dan Itachi tidak lagi tampak di indra penglihatannya, dengan pelan Hinata ikut tersenyum._

 _Di perjalanan Sasuke masih tersenyum mengingat Hinata, ia merasa Hinata orang yang menyenangkan dan Sasuke sangat ingin berteman dengannya._

" _Nii-san, akankah kita bertemu lagi dengan dia? " Tanya Sasuke_

 _Itachi hanya tersenyum, " Iya kita pasti akan bertemu dengan Hinata "_

 _Sasuke semakin memeluk Itachi erat, " Kurasa dia orang yang baik. Aku harap aku bisa lebih dekat dan sering bermain dengannya. " Ucap Sasuke senang_

" _Sebentar lagi kau pasti bertemu dengannya dan kalian akan bersama selamanya. " Ucap Itachi_

 _Sasuke menekuk alisnya, " Iya, aku juga mau bersama dengannya " Balas Sasuke ceria. Mungkin Sasuke belum tau apa maksud dari_ _ **' bersama selamanya '**_ _. Namun yang Sasuke tau ia sangat menyukai Hinata._

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

Sasuke menghela nafas kasar, mengingat hal itu semakin membuat dirinya memikirkan Hinata. Bahkan setelah Sasuke mengenal gadis itu dia menjadi semakin akrab dan sering bermain dengan Hinata.

Mungkin takdir sedang berpihak pada Sasuke, malam itu mereka mengadakan pertemuaan antar Clan Uchiha dan Hyuuga. Pertemuan itu diadakan di kediaman Uchiha, Sasuke dan Hinata disuruh bermain sementara Itachi disuruh untuk mengasuh Hanabi yang masih kecil.

Didalam sana hanya ada Fugaku, Mikoto, Hiashi dan juga Kou yang menemani Hiashi. Awalnya mereka membicarakan tentang kerja sama Clan dan berujung pada perjodohan antara Sasuke dan Hinata.

Karena menurut ramalan Uchiha zaman dahulu, jika dua Kekkei genkai berbeda saling bersatu akan membawa perubahan. Dan ramalan itu sangat dipercaya oleh keluarga Uchiha.

Keluarga Hyuuga tidak mempermasalahkan hal tersebut karena ia juga yakin bahwa Hinata suatu saat akan menjadi pewaris dari Clan Hyuuga yang sangat berbakat dan akan banyak diincar nantinya.

Tak ada Clan lain yang mengetahui hal ini, hanya antara Clan Uchiha dan juga Hyuuga. Mungkin ada salah satu orang yang tahu dan sudah diminta persetujuan yaitu Hokage ke 3.

Sasuke dan Hinata sudah mengetahui tentang perjodohan tersebut dan mereka menerima hal tersebut, mungkin semua berfikir mereka setuju karena masih belum tau apa itu _**pernikahan**_ tapi tidak bagi Sasuke, di dalam lubuk hatinya dia memang menyukai Hinata lebih dari teman.

Namun semua itu hancur seketika saat Itachi membunuh semua anggota Clan Uchiha kecuali dirinya. Ia sangat marah dan kecewa dengan Itachi, kenapa kakaknya datang dan membunuh semua anggota clan Uchiha termasuk kedua orangtuanya.

Sasuke ingin pergi menemui Hinata namun apa yang ia dapatkan? Para tetua Hyuuga malah mengusirnya dan tidak mengizinkan dirinya menemui Hinata.

Dan sejak saat itu Sasuke diberitahu oleh Hokage ke 3 bahwa Hyuuga telah memutuskan ikatan dengan Uchiha. Hal itu semakin membuat Sasuke menjadi pria yang dingin bahkan tidak perduli pada sekitarnya.

Tapi lihatlah sekarang? Hinata datang dalam kehidupannya dan membuat Sasuke kembali mengingat hal yang menyakitkan.

Sasuke menghela nafas berat daripada ia terus menerus memikirkan Hinata dan membuatnya tidak fokus latihan, lebih baik Sasuke melihat kondisi Hinata sekarang.

Ia berdiri dari posisinya dan segera melangkahkan kaki menuju ruangan dimana Hinata berada. Tepat saat Sasuke sampai, Karin, Orochimaru dan Kabuto keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

" Bagaimana hasilnya? " Tanya Sasuke datar walau dihatinya ia sangat khawatir

Orochimaru tersenyum, " Dia ba- "

" Sasukeee-kun~ " Ucap Karin, ia segera mendekat kearah Sasuke

" Hm? "

" Kau pasti merindukanku, iya kan? " Ucap Karin dengan percaya diri

Namun Sasuke tidak menghiraukan perkataan Karin, ia hanya menatap Orochimaru karena tidak menyelesaikan ucapannya.

" Begini, Hinata baik-baik saja. Dia sedang istirahat disana tetapi matanya akan diperban selama beberapa hari kedepan agar matanya benar-benar pulih " Jelas Orochimaru

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, ia segera melangkahkan kakinya masuk keruangan tersebut. Karin hanya menatap Sasuke kesal, bisa-bisanya ia dicampakan begitu saja. Dirinya sedikit penasaran dengan hubungan Sasuke dan gadis Hyuuga itu.

KRIEET

Bunyi decitan pintu tersebut tidak membuat gadis yang matanya sedang diperban ini terbangun. Dia memang sengaja diberi sedikit obat tidur untuk memaksimalkan syaraf aslinya.

Sasuke mendekati Hinata yang sangat lelap tertidur, wajah datar Sasuke menatap perban dimata gadis itu. Apa yang telah gadis ini lewati hingga harus mengalami cidera?

Beruntunglah dia karena bertemu dengan Orochimaru yang juga merupakan ahli dalam medis, jika terlambat saja mungkin dirinya tidak dapat menggunakan Byakugan kembali.

Tangan Sasuke terarah menuju rambut yang menutupi wajah Hinata, Sasuke mengelus rambut Hinata pelan.

" Rambutmu sudah panjang ya? Tidak seperti dulu lagi. " Sasuke bermonolog pada dirinya sendiri.

Tangannya beralih kepipi Hinata , " Tapi ini sama sekali tidak berubah, masih seperti dulu. " Sasuke tersenyum tipis, ia mencubit pelan pipi Hinata.

" Kau ingat? Dulu aku sangat senang melakukan ini padamu. Tapi itu dulu, dan itu hanya masa lalu. " Ucap Sasuke pelan

Tubuh Hinata sedikit bergerak dan membuat Sasuke reflek melepaskan tangannya dan sedikit menjauh dari Hinata.

" Nggh … Tou-san maafkan Hinata " Ucapan itu secara spontan keluar dari bibir mungil Hinata

Sasuke menekuk alisnya, apakah Hinata bertengkar dengan Ayahnya? Tapi karena apa? Selama ini yang Sasuke tau Hiashi sangat membanggakan Hinata.

Percuma bagi Sasuke jika ia hanya menebak, karena ia tidak tau apa-apa mengenai Hinata dan keluarganya. Tapi sekarang Sasuke sudah tidak khawatir lagi pada Hinata, dia tau Hinata akan baik-baik saja.

Sasuke memilih keluar ruangan dan membiarakan Hinata beristirahat, sekarang waktunya dia berlatih bersama Orochimaru agar lebih kuat dan bisa mengalahkan Itachi.

…

Tubuh yang terbaring itu perlahan bergerak, suara erangan kecil keluar secara pelan. Gadis itu memegang kepalanya dan bergerak menuju kearah mata.

Tangan lembut gadis itu dapat merasakan bahan kasar disekitar matanya, ia tau bahwa ini adalah perban.

Gadis itu perlahan bangkit dari tidurnya, merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang entah kenapa terasa kaku.

" Apa disini ada orang? Kira-kira jam berapa sekarang? " Ucap Hinata.

Hening tak ada balasan dari pertanyaannya, dan ia dapat menyimpulkan bahwa tidak ada siapapun disini.

KRIIEET

Telinga Hinata menangkap suara decitan pintu, ia yakin pasti ada seseorang.

" Siapa itu? " Tanya Hinata

" Kau sudah sadar rupanya? "

Hinata tersenyum, " Orochimaru kan? "

Orang itu tak menjawab namun Hinata yakin bahwa orang yang dihadapannya ini adalah Orochimaru, dari suaranya itu Hinata sudah tau.

" Kau benar, dan ya bagaimana ? apa terasa sakit? " Tanya Orochimaru

Hinata mengangguk, " Tapi hanya sedikit, mungkin ini reaksinya. " Ucap Hinata seadanya

" Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu " Orochimaru menatap Hinata dengan seringainya

" Hm? Tanyakan saja " Ucap Hinata

" Kau percaya padaku? Alasannya? Bukankah kau tau bahwa aku itu orang jahat ? " Tanya Orochimaru beruntun

Hinata terdiam, apa yang dikatakan Orochimaru sepenuhnya memang benar. Kenapa dirinya bisa percaya pada Orochimaru?

" Aku percaya padamu " Kata itu terucap begitu saja dari mulut Hinata dan membuat Orochimaru menaikan alisnya

" Alasannya? " Ucap Orochimaru.

Dalam hati Orochimaru memang sangat penasaran dengan gadis ini, kenapa bisa sebegitu cepat percaya pada dirinya.

" Entahlah, aku juga tidak tau. Tapi walaupun kau orang jahat, bisa saja kau berubah iya kan? Semua orang bisa seperti itu, lihatlah bahkan kau membantuku. Bagaimana aku bisa menyebutmu orang jahat? " Jelas Hinata

Sekarang Orochimaru yang terdiam, dalam hati Orochimaru memberikan tepuk tangan pada Hinata. Gadis polos ini memang sangat baik hati, dia bahkan tidak mau menuduh seseorang tanpa adanya bukti.

Tapi bukankah ini semua menguntungkan dirinya?

" Terimakasih kau sudah percaya padaku "

Hinata mengangguk, " Tak masalah, oh iya aku ingin bertanya sekarang sudah sore atau malam ? "

" Sekarang sudah sore, kenapa? " Jawab Orochimaru

Hinata sempat terkejut, " Ternyata sudah sore ya, apakah aku boleh berjalan-jalan? "

Orochimaru menimbang-nimbang, dengan kondisi seperti ini Hinata masih bisa berjalan-jalan namun siapa yang menemaninya?

" Boleh saja. Tapi, siapa yang akan menemanimu? "

Hinata tertawa pelan, " Tidak perlu, aku hanya butuh dia mengantarku keluar. Seperti waktu itu, dan kalau bisa …. Apakah Sasuke-san ada? "

Orochimaru menyeringai, dia rasa Hinata akan dekat dengan Sasuke tak lama lagi.

" Sayang sekali, dia- "

" Kau mencariku? "

Orochimaru menoleh kearah pintu dan mendapati Sasuke yang menuju kearah Hinata dan dirinya.

" Sasuke-san? Apakah kau mau menemaniku ketempat yang kau ajak denganku kemarin? " Tanya Hinata.

Sasuke diam memperhatikan Hinata. Merasa tak mendapat jawaban, Hinata berfikir bahwa Sasuke akan mengira dirinya meminta Sasuke bersamanya saat diluar.

" Jangan salah tanggap, tapi aku hanya meminta kau untuk mengantarku saja. Setelah itu kau boleh pergi. Hanya itu saja. " Ucap Hinata cepat

Sasuke diam tak menjawab, namun dengan cepat ia menggendong Hinata ala _Bridal Style_ dan menghilang tiba-tiba menyisakan Orochimaru yang tengah menyeringai puas.

Hinata terkejut saat merasakan tubuhnya berpindah dan merasa tangan seseorang yang menggendongnya.

Sebelum sempat mengajukan protes Hinata merasakan angin lembut menerpa rambut dan wajahnya.

" Kita sampai " Suara datar itu membuktikan bahwa mereka sudah berada diluar.

Hinata masih diam dalam gendongan Sasuke, ia tak percaya sebegitu cepatnya mereka sudah ada diluar.

" Kau tak mau turun? " Ucap Sasuke datar.

Hinata tersadar akan lamunanya tentang kecepatan Sasuke, dengan segera dia menapakkan kakinya ke tanah tersebut dan sedikit menjauh dari Sasuke.

Hinata meraba-raba dihadapannya, ia mencoba mengikuti arah angin yang membawanya, ia dapat merasakan seperti bunga yang menyentuh kakinya.

Sasuke yang melihat Hinata terselip rasa khawatir, ia takut Hinata terjatuh atau menabrak sesuatu.

Mata _Onyx_ miliknya mengawasi Hinata yang meraba-raba udara, tiba-tiba tubuh Hinata oleng dan dengan cepat Sasuke menahan tubuh Hinata.

" Sa-sasuke-san? " Ucap Hinata menerka

Sasuke tak menjawab ia menggenggam tangan Hinata dan menuntunnya ke tempat yang ia tuju.

Hinata merasakan genggaman Sasuke, " Sa-sasuke-san, mau kemana ? " Tanya Hinata pelan

Percuma saja , Sasuke tetap tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Hinata hanya pasrah, ia mengikuti langkah kaki Sasuke yang membawanya.

Langkah itu terhenti membuat gadis itu hampir saja menabrak pemuda Uchiha dihadapannya.

" Sudah sampai " Ucap Sasuke sambil melepaskan gengamannya.

Entah mengapa Hinata sedikit kecewa saat Sasuke melepaskan genggamannya .. Tunggu! Tunggu dulu! Kenapa ia harus kecewa?

" Kau kenapa? " Tanya Sasuke saat melihat tingkah aneh Hinata

" Ah- Ti-tidak apa-apa, terimakasih Uchiha-san " Hinata tersenyum walau ia tidak tau dimana Sasuke berada.

Sasuke menekuk alisnya, " Kau tau tempat ini? Padahal aku tidak memberitahumu " Ucap Sasuke bingung.

" Hm! Aku tau ini pasti tempat batu yang waktu itu kita kunjungi kan. " Jawab Hinata semangat.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, " Kau sudah hafal ternyata, ya sudah aku akan pergi. "

Hinata mengangguk membuat Sasuke kembali menekuk alisnya.

" Kau tidak mencegahku? " Tanya Sasuke bingung.

Sekarang Hinatalah yang bingung dengan tingkah laku Sasuke, Coba kita ulang sekali lagi, Sasuke bertanya untuk tidak mencegahnya pergi? Kenapa memangnya?

" Kenapa aku harus mencegahmu, Sasuke-san? " Tanya Hinata polos

" Kufikir kau tidak akan bisa melakukan apapun sendiri. " Balas Sasuke

Hinata tertawa pelan, " Kau meremehkan aku sekali Sasuke-san, walau begini aku pernah mengalami hal serupa. "

Hinata merasa senang bisa berbicara dengan Sasuke, entah kenapa kegagapannnya perlahan hilang. Hinata rasa ia mulai terbiasa dengan kehadiran Sasuke.

" Tunggu! Serupa? " Tanya Sasuke bingung. Apa yang dimaksud Hinata serupa?

Hinata kembali tertawa dan membuat Sasuke menatap Hinata tajam.

" Kenapa kau tertawa? " Ucap Sasuke dingin.

" Huhh~, aku tau kau pasti menatapku tajam, kan. Bagaimana tidak lucu, sejak kapan seorang Uchiha banyak berbicara? " Tanya Hinata pada Sasuke.

Hinata menikmati saat-saat berbicara dengan Sasuke, ia merasa Sasuke adalah pilihan terbaik untuk bercerita. Ia ingat saat kemarin dimana Sasuke menenangkannya.

" Itu karenamu. " Hinata terdiam, apa dia tidak salah dengar?

" Tu-tunggu! Aku? Kenapa aku? " Tanya Hinata bingung

Sasuke terkekeh kecil, " Kau akan tau nanti. "

Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, " Baiklah, lupakan. Tapi janji kau akan menceritakannya. "

" Hn. " Ucap Sasuke seadanya.

Hening, hanya suara angin sore yang menemani mereka. Ditambah dengan gerakan bunga-bunga yang bergoyang karena angin itu.

Sayangnya Hinata tidak dapat melihat keindahan ini.

" Sasuke-san, kau boleh pergi. Aku hanya duduk disini. Lagipula mataku ini sudah pernah diperban. Jadi aku bisa melakukan semua hal sendiri, ya kecuali keluar dari markas tadi. " Ucap Hinata pelan

Sasuke tertegun, sudah pernah diperban? Jadi dulu mata Hinata pernah diperban?

" Aku tau pasti Sasuke-san bertanya kenapa mataku pernah diperban, iya kan? Itu karena dulu aku terlalu berlatih keras bersama Neji-nii. Apa Sasuke-san tau dulu Neji-nii yang membantuku saat minum, makan, ataupun berjalan. " Ucap Hinata semangat

" Tapi aku tidak pernah tau hal itu, dia bahkan tidak memberitahuku. Aku juga tidak menyadari hal itu sampai Sakura-chan mengatakan hal itu padaku. " Suara Hinata berubah menjadi lirih.

Ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat menahan rasa rindunya saat ini.

" Aku merindukan Neji-nii. Aku merindukan Hanabi. Aku juga merindukan … Tou-san " Suara Hinata nyaris tidak terdengar.

Sasuke yang melihat Hinata bersedih menjadi merasa bersalah. Jika saja ia tidak menanyakan hal ini pasti Hinata tidak mengingatnya.

" Sudahlah jangan menangis. " Ucap Sasuke datar

Hinata menoleh kearah sumber suara Sasuke, " Huh? Me-menangis? Siapa? Aku? " Hinata mengelak pernyataan Sasuke.

Sasuke menepuk puncak kepala Hinata dan mengelusnya pelan.

" Tidak perlu berbohong, tenang saja. Aku akan menggantikan Neji untukmu " Tanpa Hinata tau wajah Sasuke sangat memerah sekarang.

Untung saja mata Hinata sedang diperban jadi ia tidak dapat melihat wajah Uchiha itu memerah menahan malu.

" Terimakasih Sasuke-san. Tapi ada yang ingin aku tanyakan. " Hinata merasa ragu tapi apa salahnya bertanya?

" Ada apa? Tanyakan saja. " Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dari puncak kepala Hinata

" Hmm, Ke-kenapa kau ba-baik sekali padaku? Bu-bukankah kau me-membenci Konoha? Dan bukankah ki-kita baru saja kenal? " Tanya Hinata ragu, ia takut akan melukai perasaan Sasuke.

Dada Sasuke terasa ngilu saat Hinata bertanya seperti itu, ternyata Hinata benar-benar tidak ingat dengan masa kecil mereka berdua,

Sasuke tidak akan memaksa Hinata untuk mengingat hal itu, yang terpenting Hinata berada disisinya.

" Suatu saat nanti kau tau. " Ucap Sasuke pelan

Tangan Sasuke kembali menggenggam tangan Hinata, Hinata yang merasakan tangannya digenggam sempat terkejut.

" Sa-sasuke-san? " Jujur saja ia sangat gugup, entah mengapa setiap berada didekat Sasuke jantungnya terasa berdebar-debar.

Rasa ini pernah muncul saat dirinya bersama Naruto, tapi ada yang berbeda. Ia sangat menyukai berada disisi Sasuke.

" Hinata, kau maukan berada disisiku? Kau maukan menemaniku? Kau tau aku tidak punya teman lagi. " Suara yang Sasuke keluarkan cukup pelan, tidak seperti biasanya.

Hinata merasa kasihan terhadap Sasuke, apa yang dikatakan Sasuke tidak ada salahnya jika mencoba. Menjadi teman Sasuke tidak buruk bukan?

Sasuke melihat Hinata mengangguk. " Baiklah, aku akan bersamamu Sasuke-san " Ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke kembali tersenyum, ia hanya berharap Hinata dapat mengingat semua kenangan mereka kembali. Yang Sasuke inginkan hanya Hinata berada disisinya.

.

Tbc

* * *

Yuhuu! Maaf atas keterlambatan up fic ini. Mengingat Author sedang mengadakan UAS jadi author sibuk belajar #dilemparbuku. Oke sedikit pemberitahuan untuk fic depan Author pastikan akan Up telat lagi tapi gak telat-telat amat kok. Yang penting kalian sabar menanti ya:)

Maaf sekali lagi, Author tidak bisa membalas repiu kalian. Tapi insyaallah di chapter depan bakalan dibales ;)

Please

R

E

V

I

E

W

...


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter sebelumnya :_

" _Hinata, kau maukan berada disisiku? Kau maukan menemaniku? Kau tau aku tidak punya teman lagi. " Suara yang Sasuke keluarkan cukup pelan, tidak seperti biasanya._

 _Hinata merasa kasihan terhadap Sasuke, apa yang dikatakan Sasuke tidak ada salahnya jika mencoba. Menjadi teman Sasuke tidak buruk bukan?_

 _Sasuke melihat Hinata mengangguk. " Baiklah, aku akan bersamamu Sasuke-san " Ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum._

 _Sasuke kembali tersenyum, ia hanya berharap Hinata dapat mengingat semua kenangan mereka kembali. Yang Sasuke inginkan hanya Hinata berada disisinya._

::

Happiness

::

Beberapa hari telah berlalu, kedekatan Hinata dan si bungsu Uchiha semakin terlihat. Mereka sangat akrab bahkan bisa dibilang dimana ada Hinata disitulah Sasuke berada.

Mungkin saat ini perlahan Hinata mulai bisa melupakan masalah yang akhir-akhir menimpa dirinya.

Entah kenapa rasanya senang berada di samping Sasuke, seakan-akan semua yang dikatakan penduduk Konoha tentang Sasuke hanyalah rumor belaka.

Pantas saja Naruto mati-matian membela dan mencari Sasuke agar kembali ke Konoha, Sasuke sudah Naruto anggap sebagai sahabat sekaligus saudaranya.

Jika sekilas melihat Sasuke mungkin akan merasakan aura yang berbeda dari pemuda ini, namun jika kau mengenalnya lebih dalam maka kau dapat menemukan kehangatan yang tersimpan.

Hinata benar-benar berterimakasih pada Sasuke, walaupun pemuda itu hanya mengucapkan kalimat seperluya saja saat bersama Hinata namun jika Hinata kesulitan, Sasuke akan membantunya.

Sayangnya Hinata tidak bisa melihat ekspresi Sasuke saat bersamanya, jika ia melihat wajahnya mungkin Hinata akan menyadari tatapan tajam yang dulu pernah ia dapatkan kini perlahan berubah.

Semenjak mata Hinata diperban Sasuke selalu membantunya, walau terkadang Kabuto juga yang menemaninya saat Sasuke sedang berlatih bersama Orochimaru.

Sasuke pernah bercerita tentang pahitnya masa lalu yang Sasuke alami, dari cerita itu Hinata memaklumi tingkah laku Sasuke yang membenci Itachi.

Bukannya Hinata tidak pernah melarang Sasuke, bahkan terkadang Hinata menyarankan Sasuke memaafkan Itachi namun permintaan itu selalu ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Sasuke.

Jika semua sudah begini, apa yang akan ia perbuat? Yang terpenting dia sudah menyarankan Sasuke untuk berbuat baik.

Ini adalah saat yang paling dinantikan bagi Hinata, hari ini perban yang menutupi penglihatan Hinata akan segera dilepas.

Dirinya akan kembali melihat dunia yang telah menggelap beberapa hari ini, seperti biasa Sasuke selalu ada disampingnya.

" Baiklah Hinata apa kau siap? " Tanya Orochimaru

Hinata mengangguk mantap, " Aku benar-benar tidak sabar! " Ucap Hinata riang

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah Hinata. Perban yang melingkar itu perlahan dilepas dari sekitar mata Hinata.

Hinata dapat merasakan beban yang ada disekitar matanya mulai berkurang, dan inilah saatnya menatap dunia baru.

Perlahan tapi pasti Hinata mulai membuka kelopak matanya dan menampilkan manik _Amethyst_ yang menawan.

Dirinya mengedarkan pandangan kearah sekelilingnya dan berkedip beberapa kali mencoba membiasakn diri setelah lama tak menggunakan matanya.

" Nah, sekarang cobalah gunakan byakugan milikmu " Ucap Orochimaru

Hinata mengangguk, " Byakugan! " ucap Hinata

Urat-urat mulai muncul disekitar mata miliknya, Hinata kembali mengedarkan pandangannya.

" I-ini- " Hinata terkejut saat menggunakan byakugan miliknya.

" Ada apa? " Tanya Sasuke

Hinata menggeleng, " I-ini hanya perasaanku saja atau bya-byakugan miliku meningkat? " Tanya Hinata ragu

Kabuto mengangguk, " Ya, kau benar! Ini semua berkat Orochimaru-sama "

" Ah! Terimakasih banyak Orochimaru! " Ucap Hinata riang.

Orochimaru hanya mengangguk, karena masih menyelesaikan eksperimen yang belum selesai di laboratorium miliknya. Orochimaru dan Kabuto memutuskan untuk pergi dan membiarkan Hinata beristirahat, tentunya Sasuke pasti ada menemani Hinata.

Hening, Dua shinobi berbeda gender itu memilih diam dan tenggelam dalam fikiran masing-masing. Hinata baru saja melihat kembali, dan mungkin dia perlu beradaptasi dengan matanya itu, fikir Sasuke.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan Hinata, menurutnya tidaka ada gunanya ia disini. Namun ternyata fikiran Sasuke salah-

" Sasuke-san, kau mau kemana? " Tak ada kegugupan dalam nada bicaranya

Sasuke berbalik, " Aku akan keluar, lagi pula kau harus ist- "

" Mana janjimu? " Tagih Hinata, Sasuke yang mendengar ucapan Hinata hanya mengangkat alisnya tak mengerti.

" Janji ? " Tanya Sasuke, apa yang telah dirinya janjikan?

Hinata menghela nafas, " Padahal kau baru mengucapkannya beberapa hari yang lalu, tapi kau sudah melupakannya? " Keluh Hinata.

Sasuke kembali mendekati Hinata yang terlihat kesal, Sasuke kembali mmutar otaknya mengingat janji yang telah ia buat pada Hinata.

" Aku tak ingat " Jawab Sasuke Santai.

Hinata hanya melongo mendengar ucapan Sasuke, " Kau ini! Kau kan berjanji padaku untuk melatih kemampuanku! " Ucap Hinata kesal

Sasuke benar-benar lupa dengan apa yang telah ia ucapkan, memang benar dirinya pernah menjanjikan pada gadis Hyuuga dihadapannya ini.

PLUK!

Tangan Sasuk menepuk puncak kepala Hinata pelan, sementara Hinata hanya terdiam merasakan tangan Sasuke dikepalanya.

" Tenang saja, aku akan menepatinya " Ucap Sasuke pelan.

Tiba-tiba wajah Hinata merona, sungguh! Ada apa dengan dirinya? Padahal seingat Hinata saat berbicara dengan Sasuke dirinya tidak merona malu seperti ini.

" Kau kenapa ? " Tanya Sasuke yang melihat rona tipis diwajah Hinata.

Hinata yang ditanya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum tipis.

" Lu-lupakan saja! Jadi kapan kau akan melatihku? " Tanya Hinata mencoba menghilangan kegugupannya.

Sasuke Nampak berfikir, " Eh, bukannya kau akan kembali ke Konoha? " Tanya Sasuke

Hinata terdiam mendengar ucapan Sasuke, hampir saja Hinata lupa. Dirinya belum memberi tahu yang sebenarnya.

Kenyataan yang masih membekas dihatinya dan membuat lubang disana. Akankah ia kembali dan menghadapi kenyataan yang sebenarnya? Atau bersembunyi dengan Sasuke disini?

Tapi untuk apa dia kembali? Bukankah nantinya ia akan pergi juga? Lalu kenapa harus kembali jika kehadiranmu saja tidak diinginkan sama sekali?

" –ta … Hey Hinata " Hinata tersentak dari lamunannya, ia hampir lupa bahwa Sasuke masih berada disini bersamanya.

" Ada apa denganmu? " Tanya Sasuke datar

Hinata ragu untuk menceritakan semuanya, tapi untuk apa ia menyembunyikan semua ini benar-benar tidak ada gunanya. Mungkin disini adalah tempat terbaik bagi Hinata, bersama Sasuke orang yang selalu menemaninya.

Sasuke memegang tangan Hinata dan dalam sekejap mereka telah berada diluar markas. Hal itu membuat Hinata menekuk alisnya. Kenapa mereka disini? Sekarang waktu hampir menunjukan siang, sinar matahari bahkan tak segan-segan menusuk mereka.

" Sasuke apa yang kau lakukan? " Tanya Hinata

Sasuke diam, dia hanya menggenggam tangan Hinata dan menariknya kesuatu tempat. Hinata hanya diam mengikuti Sasuke.

Dari pada ia harus memikirkan tempat yang akan Sasuke tuju, lebih baik ia memikirkan apa ia akan bercerita pada Sasuke atau tidak.

Perjalanan mereka tidaklah ditempuh dengan waktu lama. Sekarang mereka berada di hutan, pohon-pohon disini menghalangi sinar matahari. Bisa dibilang disini tidak terlalu menyengat.

" Kenapa kita kehutan? " Tanya Hinata heran

Lagi! Sasuke tak menjawab, dia melepaskan genggamannya dan menatap tajam mata Hinata.

Hinata yang melihat Sasuke menatapnya menjadi takut, " A-ada apa Sasuke-san? Ke-kenapa memandangku seperti itu "

Jujur saja dirinya sangat takut, pandangan itu seakan siap menerkam Hinata kapanpun.

" Ceritakan "

" Apa? " Hinata terkejut, apa yang dimaksud Sasuke.

Masih dengan tatapan tajam, " Ceritakan tentang semuanya "

Hinata tersentak, sekarang ia mengerti apa yang dimaksud pria Uchiha ini. Ia memang tidak pandai untuk berbohong.

" Aku takkan pernah kembali ke Konoha " Ucap Hinata pelan, ia menunduk karena takut dengan tatapan Sasuke.

Sementara Sasuke terkejut sekaligus bingung dengan ucapan Hinata, kenapa dia tidak akan kembali ke sana? Apakah karena Naruto dan Sakura?

" Kenapa? Apa karena Naruto dan Sakura ? " Tanya Sasuke bingung

Hinata menggeleng pelan, walaupun itu memang juga menjadi alasan bagi Hinata untuk tidak kembali. Tapi bukan itu alasan yang kuat.

" Lalu? Apa salahnya kembali? " Tanya Sasuke lagi

Hinata terbelalak, " Tunggu! Ada apa denganmu Sasuke-san! Kau mengusirku? Kau terusik dengan kehadiranku " Ucap Hinata sedikit membentak.

Benar-benar! Hinata tak habis fikir, ada apa dengan pemuda Uchiha ini! Kenapa seolah dia menyuruh Hinata untuk pergi?

" Itu tidak benar " Jawab Sasuke datar, ia merutuki ucapannya. Tapi sungguh Sasuke tak rela jika Hinata benar-benar pergi. Namun perkataan gadis ini membuatnya penasaran.

Hinata menghela nafas, " Baik, aku akan menjelaskan padamu- "

Sasuke dibuat penasaran oleh gadis dihadapannya ini, terlihat Hinata menghela nafas berat.

" – Aku … bukan lagi bagian dari Hyuuga " Ucap Hinata pelan

Tangannya meremas ujung baju yang ia kenakan, sungguh betapa perihnya mengucapkan hal seperti itu.

" Apa kenapa kau mengatakan hal tersebut! " Sasuke berucap dengan nada sedikit tinggi.

Hinata menatap Sasuke takut-takut, " Aku dihukum karena aku lemah. Kau tau mereka berkata bahwa Hyuuga bukanlah orang lemah. Maka dari itu aku dihukum dan diberi dua pilihan. Keluar dari clan Hyuuga atau menjadi Bunke " Ucap Hinata lirih

" Sialan! " Sasuke menggeram kesal. Mata _onyx_ -nya kini telah berubah menjadi Sharingan.

Aura membunuh sangat terasa disekitar Sasuke, apa yang difikirkan Hyuuga itu! Oh dirinya tau, ini pasti ulah tetua yang sudah bau tanah itu!

" Sa-sasuke-san sudahlah, ka-karena itu a-aku ingin disini bersamamu. Bu-bukankah itu yang kau minta? " Ucap Hinata sambil memegang lengan Sasuke.

Seketika Sasuke tersentak, perlahan aura hitam itu menghilang dan Sasuke kembali tenang. Hinata tersenyum tenang.

Namun tak hanya disitu, Hinata merasakan satu tarikan kuat pada lengannya-

GREP!

Kini dirinya telah berada didalam pelukan Sasuke, Hinata sempat terkejut dengan apa yang Sasuke lakukan, baru saja dirinya akan protes namun-

" Tenang saja! Aku disini bersamamu, sesuai permintaanku! Kau harus menemaniku dan sebagai gantinya aku akan melindungimu. Kita akan membuktikan pada tetua Hyuuga yang sudah tidak berguna itu, bahwa kau tidak lemah! Kau hanya terlalu baik untuk melakukan penyerangan! Dan soal janji itu aku akan mengabulkannya untukmu " Ucap Sasuke panjang lebar

Hinata terpaku, baru kali ini ia mendengar Sasuke berbicara banyak. Hinata merasa senang berada disekitar Sasuke, pemuda ini benar-benar perhatian padanya.

Hinata baru melihat sisi kebaikan dari sang Uchiha yang dikenal dingin dan kejam ini. Kehangatan ini, kehangatan yang dulu pernah hilang dari kehidupan Hinata. Tanpa sadar dirinya membalas pelukan Sasuke yang semakin mengerat itu.

Dalam hati Hinata bahagia masih ada orang yang perduli padanya, " Terimakasih Sasuke-san " Ucap Hinata pelan.

Setelah cukup lama mereka berpelukan, akhirnya Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan kembali dengan tampang datar seperti biasanya.

Hinata tertawa pelan, tak apa jika Sasuke memasang wajah seperti itu dihadapannya yang terpenting Hinata tau bahwa Sasuke bukanlah orang yang kejam.

" Sekali lagi terimakasih, Sasuke-san " Ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum tulus

Sasuke yang melihat senyum Hinata menjadi salah tingkah, wajah putihnya sedikit memerah karena melihat senyuman Hinata.

" Ah iya, Sasuke-san. Kenapa kita kesini? " Tanya Hinata

Sasuke kembali memandang Hinata, " Kita akan latihan "

" Apa? " Hinata terkejut, scepat inikah? Bukankah byakugannya baru saja kembali?

Sasuke menatap Hinata tajam, " Kau tidak mau? " Tanya Sasuke dingin

" A-aku mau! Tapi tidakkah- "

" Kalau begitu jangan lama-lama lagi! Keluarkan kemampuanmu aku ingin melihatnya " Ucap Sasuke datar

Hinata hanya menghela nafas, baiklah tidak apa-apa! Ia juga harus beradaptasi dengan menggunakan Byakugan ini.

…

Sementara di Konoha, tepatnya di kediaman Hyuuga. Hiashi mengurung dirinya dikamar pribadi. Mata byakugan miliknya menatap bingkai foto yang terlihat berdebu.

Disana terlihat dirinya yang berdiri tegap, ditemani sang istri tercinta yang sedang menggendong Hanabi dan juga … Hinata.

' _Hinata '_ Batin Hiashi.

Nama itu yang mengusiknya akhir-akhir ini. Bagaimana kabar putrinya itu? Apakah dia sudah makan? Apakah dia baik-baik saja? Dimana dirinya sekarang? Kenapa belum kembali?

Hiashi mengelus foto Sang istri dengan penuh perasaan. Ditatapnya wajah cantik sang istri, begitu mirip dengan Hinata. Senyuman itu sangat menenangkan.

" Aku benar-benar Ayah yang payah bukan? Bahkan aku tidak bisa menemukan putri kita. Aku yang menyebabkan kekacauan ini, walau begitu aku yakin dia masih hidup. Dia adalah putri kita, dia tidaklah lemah aku tau itu. Dia hanya lembut sama sepertimu, kan? " Ucap Hiashi masih dengan mengelus foto tersebut.

Mata itu kembali terpenjam, mengingat betapa kejam dirinya. Kenapa? Kenapa tetua Hyuuga itu selalu ikut campur dalam hal clan? Bukankah mereka sebaiknya mati saja?

Jika saja tidak ada tata karma dalam clan Hyuuga, bisa dipastikan para tetua itu bisa mati ditangan Hiashi. Namun dirinya tidak bisa berbuat hal demikian, apa yang dilakukan tetua semata-mata hanya untuk kebaikan clan, tapi tak taukah dia ? Cara yang dipakai bisa membuat orang lain terluka.

" Maafkan tou-sanmu ini Hinata, tou-san mohon kembalilah! Tou-san sangat merindukanmu, senyumanmu itu dan segalanya. "

Tapi apa yang harus ia perbuat? Jika Hinata disini bukankah sama saja akan keluar dari Clan dan tak menyandang marga Hyuuga lagi?

Tidak! Hiashi tidak sekejam itu! Ia tetap menyuruh beberapa bawahan Clan Hyuuga untuk mengawasi Hinata.

Dan sekarang itu hanyalah khayalan. Apa yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang, semua sudah ia kerahkan. Para clan Bunke telah Hiashi sebar kebeberapa Hutan tempat terakhir Hinata menghilang seperti cerita Naruto.

Tak hanya Clan Hyuuga, tapi Anbu juga sudah dikerahkan semuanya. Namun sampai sekarang Hinata belum ditemukan. Semuanya menganggap Hinata telah tiada. Namun tidak dengan Hiashi, Neji, Hanabi dan teman-teman Hinata. Mereka yakin Hinata masih Hidup.

Hiashi tidak meminta apapun lagi, ia hanya meminta agar Hinata kembali. Ia bahkan siap memohon agar hukuman itu dilepas namun apa daya Hinata bahkan tak mendengarkannya sekarang.

' _Hinata, kembalilah '_ Batin Hiashi .

Tak berbeda jauh dari Hiashi, Naruto dan yang lainnya juga merasakan hal yang sama. Mereka sangat kehilangan Hinata. Persetan dengan semua yang menganggap Hinata telah tiada, mereka yakin Hinata masih hidup.

" Apakah masih belum ada perkembangan? " Tanya Ten-ten yang baru saja bergabung bersama yang lainnya.

Naruto menggeleng, " Semua masih sama, mereka belum menemukan Hinata. " Ucap Naruto lemah

Dirinya merasa menyesal tidak bisa menjaga Hinata, ia benar-benar merasa bersalah. Sakura selalu berkata bahwa ini bukanlah salahnya tapi jika saja ia tidak tertipu dengan taktik licik penjahat itu sudah dipastikan Hinata berada disini bergabung bersama mereka.

" Sudahlah Naruto, kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah seperti itu. Yang terpenting Hinata harus ditemukan bagaimanapun caranya. " Ujar Shikamaru

" Kau benar! Aku yakin Hinata pasti belum mati! Aku tau Hinata itu kuat! " Ujar Kiba dengan yakin dan dibalas dengan anggukan Shino.

" Ya kau benar Kiba, Hinata-sama bukanlah orang yang lemah. " Balas Neji

Chouji mendekati mereka, " Sampai kapan anbu itu mencari Hinata? Apakah kita akan berdiam diri seperti ini ? " Ucap Chouji

" Benar apa yang dikatakan Chojui! Kita tidak bisa diam seperti ini " Ucap Ino tak mau kalah

Shikamaru menggeleng, " Kita masih belum punya rencana, akan sia-sia jika kita pergi tanpa rencana " Ucap Shikamaru

" Ia, lagipula kita belum mendapat perintah dari Hokage-sama. Kita tidak boleh bertindak gegabah " Ucap Lee mengingatkan

Sakura hanya terdiam, " Biar aku yang meminta izin pada Tsunade-sama " Ucap Sakura pelan

Semua menatap Sakura dan mengangguk setuju, mungkin saja permintaan Sakura akan diterima.

" Tapi seperti apa yang dikatakan Shikamaru, kita harus punya rencana " Ucap Neji

Kiba mengangguk, " Setelah itu kita akan menemukan Hinata! " Ucapnya Semangat

" Tidak secepat itu! "

" APA! " Teriak Kiba

Naruto menatap Shikamaru heran, " Kenapa? Bukankah lebih cepat akan lebih baik "

Shikamaru menghela nafas, " Memang benar, tapi rencana ini harus dipersiapkan dengan matang. Biarkan Anbu terlebih dahulu yang mencari Hinata " Usul Shikamaru

Semua mengangguk setuju, mereka tak akan menyerah untuk mencari Hinata! Mereka sangat yakin Hinata masih Hidup, lihat saja Hinata akan kembali ke Konoha!

…

TRANG! BRUK!

Lagi-lagi Hinata harus terjatuh karena tidak bisa membaca gerakan Sasuke, ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya dirinya terjatuh.

Sasuke mendekat masih dengan katana ditangannya, Hinata mundur dengan susah payah. Apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke? Dia takkan membunuh Hinata bukan?

" Sa-sasuke apa yang- "

" Berdirilah, kita sudahi latihan hari ini "

Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya membantu Hinata berdiri, Hinata hampir saja mati ketakutan memikirkan bagaimana Sasuke menghunuskan pedang padanya. Benar-benar mengerikan.

" Terimakasih, Sasuke-san " Ucap Hinata yang telah berdiri, ia merapikan baju yang ia kenakan. Jika dilihat lagi penampilan Hinata sangat berantakan.

Sasuke baru akan melangkah pergi sebelum suara Hinata mengintrupsi dirinya.

" Sasuke-san, apakah disini tidak ada air terjun atau sungai? " Tanya Hinata pelan

Sasuke berfikri sebentar, tanpa banyak bicara ia menggenggam tangan Hinata dan melangkah pergi dari tempat tersebut.

Tak perlu waktu lama, mereka telah sampai ditempat air terjun tersebut.

" I-indahnyaaa " Ucap Hiata kagum

Bagaimana tidak, air terjun disini beitu indah. Cahaya bulan yang menyinari tempat ini dan kunang-kunang yang tersebar dibeberapa tempat memberikan kesan indah.

Mata Hinata menatap Sasuke yang masih menggenggamnya, " Err … A-ano Sasuke-san "

Sasuke yang merasa dipanggil segera menoleh kearah Hinata yang tengah menatapnya.

" A-aku akan membersihkan badanku sebentar, ka-kau tidak akan meninggalkanku kan? " Tanya Hinata

Sasuke mengangguk dan melepaskan pegangannya, dengan perlahan Sasuke meninggalkan Hinata mencari tempat untuk bersantai sambil menunggu gadis itu membersihkan diri.

Dalam Hatinya, Sasuke sangat senang dapat menghabiskan waktu bersama Hinata gadis yang ia cintai. Ia berharap ia bisa bersama Hinata selamanya, sesuai janji yang Sasuke katakan. Ia akan melindungi Hinata dan akan selalu bersama gadis itu dimanapun dia berada.

Tak butuh waktu lama, Hinata kembali dengan rambut dan wajah yang sedikit basah. Sasuke berdiri dan menatap Hinata.

" Lebih baik kita cepat kembali, udara malam akan semakin menusuk disini. " Ucap Sasuke

Hinata hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah Sasuke, mereka melompati dahan-dahan yang menjadi pijakan itu.

Sasuke hanya diam, matanya terus memperhatikan jalan yang mereka lalui. Hinata merasa bingung, keadaan ini membuatnya canggung.

" Sasuke-san " Panggil Hinata

Sasuke menoleh dan mensejajarkan langkahnya pada Hinata, sementara Hinata menunduk dalam.

" Ada apa? Apa kau lelah? " Tanya Sasuke

Hinata menatap Sasuke, " Se-sedikit, emm … begini , apakah kau tidak bisa berpindah seperti waktu itu? " Tanya Hinata

Sasuke terdiam, ia memandang kembali memandang lurus. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja menggunakan jurus itu tapi mata ini masih tidak bisa berpindah pada jarak jauh.

Ia janya bisa berpindah jarak dekat, seperti dari markas Orochimaru ke luar markas, hanya itu saja.

" Tidak bisa, mata ini masih belum sempurna. Tapi aku yakin, saat aku sudah mendapatkan mata milik Itachi. Akan aku pastikan kekuatanku meningkat pesat. " Ucap Sasuke yakin

Hinata terkejut, berarti Sasuke masih mau membunuh Itachi? Apakah Sasuke tidak bisa memaafkannya saja?

" Sasuke-san, apa kau tak bisa melupakan dendammu itu? " Tanya Hinata ragu

Sasuke memandang Hinata, " Bukankah sudah kukatakan, aku tidak akan memaafkan dirinya yang sudah membuatku menderita dan membuatku kesepian selama ini! " Bentak Sasuke

Hinata terdiam mendengar bentakan dari Sasuke, ia sudah berusaha semampunya untuk menghentikan balas dendam itu.

Oke baiklah, Hinata memang tidak terlalu tau menau bagaimana rasanya jika ibu dan ayahnya dibunuh tepat dihadapannya.

Tapi, bukankah semua itu akan sia-sia? Apa yang akan didapat saat membalas dendam? Kesenangan? Kepuasan?

" Hinata! " Panggil Sasuke nyaring

Hinata tersentak dan tak mendapati Sasuke berada disampingnya, ia menoleh kedepan namun tak mendapatkan Sasuke. Saat ia menatap kebelakang Sasuke sedang duduk.

Hinata berlari kearah Sasuke, " Eh? Sasuke-san ! A-apa yang terjadi? Apa kau lelah? Jika kau lelah lebih baik kita- "

" Tidak "

Sasuke memotong ucapan Hinata dan membelakangi Hinata, " Cepat naik "

Hinata terkejut dengan ucapan Sasuke. Naik? Kepunggung pemuda itu? Tapi kenapa?

" Wajahmu pucat, pasti kau lelah . Tenang saja seorang Uchiha tidak akan pernah lelah " Ucap Sasuke datar

Hinata masih termenung, " Ta-tapi- "

" Cepat naik atau aku akan meninggalkanmu " Ucap Sasuke tajam

Tentu saja Hinata takut jika ditinggalkan dihutan sendirian, bagaimana jika ada yang mengincar matanya kembali? Ah Hinata tidak bisa membayangkan saat matanya diambil.

Dengan perlahan Hinata naik dipunggung Sasuke, tangan putihnya ia gantungkan disekitar leher Sasuke.

Bahkan wajahnya disembunyikan di punggung pemuda itu.

" Baiklah, kita berangkat "

Hanya suara langkah kaki dan degupan jantung yang menghiasi heningnya malam. Hinata merutuki dirinya saat bersama Sasuke, entah kenapa perasaan ini sama seperti saat dirinya didekat Naruto.

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya dan meraskan angin malam yang menerpa wajah putihnya, Mata Hinata prlahan terpejam karena lelah. Benar apa yang dikatakan Sasuke.

Bahkan dirinya sangat mengantuk dan akhirnya tertidur. Sasuke dapat merasakan dagu Hinata yang berada dipundaknya.

Nafas teratur dari Hinata membuat Sasuke tau bahwa gadis dibelakangnya ini sedang tertidur.

" Kau tenang saja Hinata, para Hyuuga itu tidak akan menghalangiku untuk melindungimu. Aku tidak akan kalah dengan mereka. Tujuan Hidupku hanya dirimu dan juga membunuh Itachi. " Ucap Sasuke tajam dengan mata Sharingan yang menyala.


	7. Chapter 7

**Happiness  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto tetap milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Cerita ini milik Author ya :)**

 **Rated T**

 **Pair : SasuHina**

 **WARNING! : OC, TYPO, ABAL-ABAL DAN KESALAHAN LAIN YANG MUNGKIN TERJADI.**

 **SEMOGA DIMENGERTI :)**

 **::  
**

 **Don't Like? Don't Read!**

* * *

 _Chapter sebelumnya :_

 _Hinata mengangkat wajahnya dan meraskan angin malam yang menerpa wajah putihnya, Mata Hinata prlahan terpejam karena lelah. Benar apa yang dikatakan Sasuke._

 _Bahkan dirinya sangat mengantuk dan akhirnya tertidur. Sasuke dapat merasakan dagu Hinata yang berada dipundaknya._

 _Nafas teratur dari Hinata membuat Sasuke tau bahwa gadis dibelakangnya ini sedang tertidur._

" _Kau tenang saja Hinata, para Hyuuga itu tidak akan menghalangiku untuk melindungimu. Aku tidak akan kalah dengan mereka. Tujuan Hidupku hanya bersama dirimu dan juga membunuh Itachi. " Ucap Sasuke tajam dengan mata Sharingan yang menyala._

::

Happiness

::

' _Namun sayangnya Hinata tidak akan menjadi seorang pemimpin Clan Hyuuga '_ _ **Suara ini?**_

' _-Menjadi seorang Bunke atau … Keluar dari Clan Hyuuga '_ _ **Apakah ini suaramu Tou-san?**_

' _Jika kau memilih menjadi Bunke, maka segel di dahi Neji akan kami pindahkan ke dahimu- '_

 _ **Kenapa ini terjadi? Apakah aku tidak pantas untuk kalian?**_

' _Tetapi jika kau memilih untuk keluar dari Clan Hyuuga, kau juga akan keluar dari Desa Konoha. Kami akan memindahkanmu ke daerah tak jauh dari Konoha, disana ada sebuah rumah tua yang ditempati oleh Junko Baa-san, seorang Souke dari Clan Hyuuga. Kau akan tinggal dan membantu dirinya. '_

 _ **Kenapa kalian memutuskan seperti itu? Aku ingin bersama kalian, aku tidak lemah!**_

' _Baiklah, kau sudah mengambil keputusan maka 2 hari lagi kau akan resmi keluar dari Clan Hyuuga '_

" TIDAAAAAKKKK! "

Keringat dingin mengalir di wajah Hinata. Kenapa? Kenapa ingatan itu kembali lagi? Kapan semua ini akan berakhir. Apakah dirinya harus terus seperti ini?

Wajah Hinata terlihat pucat, keringat itu masih mengalir. Hinata mencoba menormalkan nafasnya yang menderu.

BRAAKK!

" Hinata! Kau kenapa! " Sasuke menerobos masuk kedalam kamar Hinata, ia terkejut melihat keadaan Hinata yang sangat pucat tersebut.

" Sa-sasuke-san " Panggil Hinata dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal

Sasuke panik, ia benar-benar panic sekarang. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Apakah ia harus memanggil Orochimaru kemari.

" Tidak ada pilihan lain! " Ucap Sasuke datar

Langkah Sasuke terhenti saat merasakan sebuah tangan menahan lengannya, ia berbalik dan menatap Hinata yang mencoba tersenyum.

" Ja-jangan pergi. A-aku tidak ingin sendiri. Kumohon temani aku sebentar " Pinta Hinata

Sasuke menuruti permintaan Hinata, ia menduduki dirinya ditepi kasur Hinata. Tangannya membelai rambut Hinata mencoba menenangkan gadis itu.

Hinata mulai merasa tenang merasakan belaian dikepalanya, ia pernah meraskan hal ini. Belaian ini, sudah lama ia tidak merasakannya lagi. Seperti belaian **Tou-san**.

" Kenapa? Apa terjadi sesuatu? " Tanya Sasuke pelan, ia masih membelai rambut Hinata setelah merasa Hinata sedikit lebih tenang.

Hinata menggeleng pelan, " Tidak, hanya mimpi buruk " Ujar Hinata lemah

Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dari kepala Hinata, ia cukup terkejut saat melihat wajah Hinata yang masih pucat.

" Kau sudah makan? " Tanya Sasuke

Hinata menggeleng lemah dan hal itu membuat Sasuke menghela nafas panjang.

" Ikut aku " Ucap Sasuke yang bangkit dari posisi duduknya.

Hinata menatap Sasuke heran, pagi-pagi seperti ini? Sasuke ingin mengajak dirinya pergi kemana?

" Jangan terlalu lama berfikir, aku menunggu diluar " Ucap Sasuke datar

Hinata hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya, dengan perlahan Hinata mengikuti Sasuke yang menuju luar markas.

Sasuke berjalan di depan dan Hinata mengikutinya dibelakang, mereka melewati beberapa pohon yang ada.

Saat Hinata menatap punggung Sasuke entah kenapa rasanya sangat menyakitkan. Dia pernah dalam keadaan seperti ini dulu, sekarang ia tidak ingin berada dibelakang. Ia tak mau menatap punggung orang lagi.

" Sa-sasuke-san " Panggil Hinata

Sasuke yang dipanggil segera menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Hinata.

" Ada apa? "

" Bolehkah, aku berada disampingmu? Aku ingin berjalan disampingmu"

Entah kenapa, perkataan Hinata kali ini mampu menciptakan rona tipis diwajah Sasuke. Tanpa bicara Sasuke hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan dari pertanyaan Hinata.

Melihat respon Sasuke membuat Hinata tersenyum kembali, ia tidak akan berjalan dibelakang lagi. Kali ini ia akan berjalan bersama. Hinata ingin berubah mulai sekarang.

…

" Apakah anda yakin dengan semua ini, Orochimaru-sama? " Tanya Kabuto

Orochimaru berbalik menghadap Kabuto, " Aku yakin dengan hal ini "

" Tapi bagaimana jika Sasuke menjadi marah? "

" Walaupun dia marah, kekuatanku lebih besar darinya " Ujar Orochimaru dengan nada yakin.

Kabuto mengangguk membenarkan perkataan Orochimaru, bukankah mereka tidak perlu takut dengan Sasuke?

" Lalu dimana Sasuke dan Hinata sekarang? " Tanya Orochimaru

Kabuto tampak berfikir, " Entahlah, aku juga tidak tau. Tapi aku sempat melihat mereka berdua pergi dari markas. "

Orochimaru kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya, namun Kabuto merasa gelisah karena sesuatu.

" Orochimaru-sama tidak kah kau berfikir Hinata akan meninggalkan kita? Kau tau mungkin dirinya akan menghasut Sasuke dan pergi kembali ke Konoha " Ujar Kabuto

" Itu tidak akan terjadi "

Kabuto menekuk alisnya, " Kenapa anda bisa seyakin itu ? "

Orochimaru kembali menatap Kabuto, " Ada sesuatu rahasia yang belum kau ketahui. "

Lagi-lagi Kabuto hanya menatap Orochimaru bingung, rahasia? Tentang apa?

" Kau tidak tau bahwa Hinata telah dikeluarkan dari Clannya. " Ujar Orochimaru

Kabuto tak percaya dengan ucapan Orochimaru, bukankah Hinata merupakan penerus sah Clan Hyuuga?

" Ke-kenapa anda bisa mengetahui hal itu? "

Orochimaru menyeringai, " Mata-mataku ada dimana-mana, tapi beruntuglah kita karena tidak perlu mencari lagi. Sekarang dia sudah ada dihadapan kita dan juga dia sangat _istimewa. "_

Kabuto ikut menyeringai, sebentar lagi apa yang mereka inginkan akan terwujud. Ya, sebentar lagi.

…

Disinilah Hinata dan Sasuke berada, di sebuah pasar yang ada di desa dan Hinata tidak tau nama desa itu.

" Ki-kita dimana Sasuke-san? Ba-bagaimana jika ada yang mengenali kita ? " Tanya Hinata Gugup

Sasuke menatap Hinata, " Tenang saja, ini adalah desa biasa. Tidak ada satupun Shinobi disini, jadi mereka tidak akan mengenali kita " balas Sasuke menenangkan

Hinata hanya mengangguk, ia berjalan mengikuti Sasuke. Tak lama mereka berkeliling Sasuke berhenti tepat di sebuah toko … pakaian?

" A-apa? Pa-pakaian ? " Tanya Hinata gugup

Sasuke mengangguk, " Aku tidak ingin latihan denganmu jika kau masih menggunakan pakaian yang tidak layak itu " Ujar Sasuke sambil menunjuk baju misi Hinata yang sobek.

Hinata memerah mendengar perkataan Sasuke, benar-benar memalukan.

" Ta-tapi aku tidak punya uang " Ucap Hinata pelan.

Sasuke menepuk puncak kepala Hinata, " Tenanglah, aku yang akan membayarnya " Ujar Sasuke santai

Hinata menatap Sasuke bingung, bagaimana dia bisa mendapat uang? Bukankah dia tidak menjalankan misi?

" Jangan menatapku seperti itu dan jangan memikirkan tentang uang, kau tenang saja "

Lagi-lagi Sasuke seakan bisa membaca apa yang sedang Hinata fikirkan sekarang.

Mereka berdua melihat-lihat pakaian yang tersedia disana, sesungguhnya Hinata tidak ingin membuat Sasuke repot. Ia tidak ingin Sasuke terbebani oleh Hinata.

" Sa-sasu- "

" Hei, apakah kau liat baju yang disana? " Sasuke menunjuk salah satu pakaian yang terletak disudut ruangan tersebut.

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya kearah dimana tangan Sasuke menunjuk.

" Aku ingin kau mencobanya " Ujar Sasuke datar

Hinata hanya mengangguk, penjaga toko tersebut kemudian mengambilkan barang yang Sasuke inginkan. Tak berapa lama Hinata keluar dengan baju yang telah Sasuke pilih.

Penampilan Hinata memunculkan rona tipis diwajah Sasuke. Bagaimana tidak? Baju dengan lengan panjang ditambah pita putih yang menggantung di bagian bawah sebelah kanan tak luput menambah kesan manis padanya.

Warna _navy_ yang mendominan dan warna putih dibagian kaki lengan dan beberapa bagian terasa kontras dengan kulit putih milik Hinata.

Bagian leher yang membentuk " V " berhasil menampilkan leher mulus miliknya, tidak ada lagi celana yang melapisi kakinya. Celana itu telah berganti dengan rok pendek hitam 20 cm diatas lutut.

Tak lupa kantong khusus peralatan ninja di paha bagian kanan dan juga di bagian pinggang menambah kesan manis pada Hinata.

Walau hanya baju sederhana, Hinata tetap terlihat seperti Shinobi.

" Ba-bagaimana? " Tanya Hinata

Sasuke melangkah pergi, " Kita ambil yang itu " Ujar Sasuke singkat

Setelah membayar baju tersebut, Sasuke dan Hinata melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Mereka melewati beberapa toko, namun ada salah satu toko yang menarik perhatian Hinata.

" Sa-sasuke-san " Panggil Hinata

" Ada apa Hinata? " Tanya Sasuke

Hinata menunduk, " Bi-bisakah kita ke toko itu sebentar? Aku ingin membeli benang dan jarum mungkin saat dimarkas nanti aku bisa menutup robek di baju lamaku ini. " Ujar Hinata pelan dan dibalas anggukan oleh Sasuke.

Mereka telah menghabiskan waktu bersama, membeli dango , berjalan-jalan, bahkan terkadang mereka membantu orang tua yang kesusahan-Hinata yang membantu, Sasuke hanya melihat-.

Dan akhirnya mereka kembali ke markas Orochimaru, Hinata terus menggenggam lengan Sasuke dan hal itu membuat Sasuke bingung.

" Ada apa Hinata? " Tanya Sasuke

Hinata menunduk, " Entahlah, tapi perasaanku tidak enak " Ujar Hinata

Sasuke menepuk puncak kepala Hinata dan membuat Hinata menatap mata _onxy_ milik Sasuke.

" Kau tenang saja, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. Aku ada disini bersamamu " Ucap Sasuke menenangkan.

Di dalam Markas, terlihat Orochimaru dan Kabuto yang menunggu kedatangan mereka berdua.

" Ah, kalian sudah datang rupanya " Ucap Orochimaru tenang

Sasuke merasakan keanehan pada Orochimaru dan Kabuto namun ia tidak tau bagaimana cara mengatakannya.

" Sasuke bisakah kau membantuku sebentar? " Tanya Kabuto

" Hn, ada apa? " Ujar Sasuke dingin

Kabuto mendekati Sasuke, " Orochimaru meminta kita untuk menjemput salah satu bahan percobaan miliknya " Ujar Kabuto

Sasuke menatap tajam Kabuto, sementara Hinata terus menggenggam lengan Sasuke.

" Baiklah, tetapi Hinata akan-"

" Tidak bisa " Potong Orochimaru cepat.

Sasuke, Hinata dan Kabuto menatap Orochimaru yang tengah duduk dengan santai.

" Apakah kau lupa? Hinata harus beristirahat. Dengan kekuatan byakugan baru miliknya, dia harus menyeimbangkan dengan kesehatannya. " Jelas Orochimaru

Sasuke mendecih, " Baiklah, kapan kita akan pergi ? " Tanya Sasuke

" Sekarang " Jawab Kabuto.

Sasuke melepaskan tangan Hinata dari lengannya secara perlahan.

" Hinata, aku akan pergi sebentar. Ku harap kau beristirahat dengan baik, jika aku sudah kembali kita akan berbicara lagi " Ucap Sasuke pelan

Hinata mengangguk, ia menatap kepergian Sasuke dan Kabuto. Orochimaru menyeringai tipis melihat Hinata yang masih menatap Sasuke.

" Hinata " Panggil Orochimaru

Hinata menoleh, " Ada apa? "

" Apakah kau ingin kekuatanmu bertambah? Apakah kau ingin menjadi lebih kuat? " Tanya Orochimaru

Hinata terlihat berfikir, apa yang sedang Orochimaru rencanakan? Tapi menjadi untuk menjadi kuat memang impan Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Orochimaru. Melihat jawaban dari Hinata, Orochimaru berdiri dan menghampiri Hinata.

" Kalau begitu aku akan memberikanmu _kekuatan_ yang istimewa. " Ujar Orochimaru yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri dibelakang Hinata.

" A-apa yang- "

TSSTT!

Orochimaru menyuntikan sebuah obat pada tengkuk Hinata. Pandangan Hinata mulai buram, ia tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Namun sebelum Hinata mencoba memahaminya kesadarannya sudah menghilang.

…

Sasuke dan Kabuto telah berada cukup jauh dari Markas tersebut, tak ada pembicaraan antara mereka berdua. Keduanya tenggelam dalam fikiran masing-masing. Entah kenapa Sasuke merasakan firasat yang buruk.

SAAATT!

Sebuah Kunai meluncur kearah Sasuke, namun dengan cepat Sasuke berhasil menghindar. Mata kelam Sasuke menatap tajam Kabuto yang tengah menyeringai.

" Apa yang kau rencanakan! " Teriak Sasuke

Kabuto hanya tertawa melihat kemarahan Sasuke, " Tidak ada, aku hanya membantu mencapai _tujuan_ yang selama ini dinantikan " Ujar Kabuto Santai

" Apa yang kau maksud dngan _tujuan_ ! " Sasuke seakan merasakan emosi yang meluap-luap didalam Hatinya, fikirannya sekarang tertuju pada Hinata.

SRRIIINGG! DEG! DEG!

" Orochimaru akan mengambil tubuhmu danjuga byakugan milik Hinata " Ujar Kabuto yang tengah berada dalam genjutsu milik Sasuke.

Mata Sasuke terbelalak mendengar kalimat akhir yang diucapkan Kabuto padanya, sial ternyata Orochimaru telah menipu dirinya!

BRRUKK!

Tubuh Kabuto terjatuh dan terbaring tak berdaya diatas tanah karena genjutsu hebat yang Sasuke berikan.

Berbeda dengan Kabuto, Sasuke telah berlari menuju Markas. Jantungnya berdebar dengan kencang.

Tidak! Dia tidak ingin kejadian dulu terulang kembali! Dia tidak ingin orang yang dia cintai pergi dari hidupnya lagi!

" Tidak! Tidak akan! " Ucap Sasuke geram dengan air mata yang mengalir dan Sharingan yang menyala.

Dengan kecepatan dan Sharingan miliknya, Sasuke dapat sampai dengan cepat ke markas Orochimaru.

" Tolooongg! Lepaskan aku! " Sasuke tau suara ini, ini adalah suara milik Hinata. Tidak! Dia tidak akan membiarkan Orochimaru menyakiti Hinata.

BRRAAAKKK!

Sasuke menebaskan katana kearah pintu yang terkunci. Mata Sharingannya menatap tajam Orochimaru yang berada dibelakang Hinata dengan seringainya.

Mata Sasuke beralih menatap Hinata yang sedang duduk di kursi dengan tangan dan kaki yang terikat. Wajah Hinata terlihat ketakutan dan gemetar, air matanya terus mengalir.

" Sial! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Hinata " Teriak Sasuke geram

Orochimaru mendecih, " Kabuto itu memang tidak becus, dia tidak bisa diharapkan! " Ujar Orochimaru kesal

Namun tatapan kesal itu berganti menjadi seringaian yang menakutkan tapi itu tidak mempan bagi Sasuke.

" Lepaskan Hinata atau aku akan membunuhmu! " Ucap Sasuke dingin tak lupa Sharingan miliknya yang aktif dan tangan kanan yang mengangkat Katana miliknya.

" Tetapi bagus juga, aku juga tidak perlu menghabiskan waktu lama untuk mengejarmu. Kalian berdua sudah ada disini, dengan kekuatan yang kalian miliki aku akan menjadi abadi dan tak ada yang bisa menandingi diriku! " Ujar Orochimaru bangga tanpa menghiraukan perkataan Sasuke tadi.

Sasuke menatap Orochimaru tajam, " Apa yang kau inginkan darinya! Bukankah kau hanya menginginkan tubuhku ini?! "

Orochimaru tertawa kecil, ia menatap Sasuke.

" Sesuatu yang tidak semua Hyuuga memilikinya " Ujar Orochimaru tajam

Sasuke bingung dengan ucapan Orochimaru, sesuatu yang tida dimiliki semua Hyuuga? Apa itu?

" Kau bahkan tidak tau- "

Orochimaru mengusap pelan rambut Hinata dan hal itu membuat Sasuke geram.

" –dia memiliki **chakra Hamura**. " Ucap Orochimaru

Sasuke terkejut, ia menatap Hinata yang masih ketakutan. Aura membunuh terasa jelas oleh Orochimaru.

" Lagi pula dia menerima tawaranku untuk memberikannya kekuatan. "

Tangan Orochimaru berpindah memindahkan rambut Hinata kearah samping dan membiarakan leher Hinata terlihat.

" Jangan bilang kau- "

GRAATT!

" Aaakkhh! " Hinata berteriak kesakitan saat merasakan gigitan dilehernya.

Orochimaru melepaskan gigitannya dan melihat Sasuke yang terdiam diambang pintu.

Gigitan itu mulai membentuk sgel yang sama seperti milik Sasuke. Hinata menjerit kesakitan, tangannya mengepal mencoba menahan rasa sakit dilehernya.

PSSTT! PSSTT!

Sebuah bayangan hitam melintas didalam fikiran Hinata, sebuah kenangan yang terasa tidak asing baginya muncul kembali. Namun karena rasa sakit itu lebih besar membuat Hinata kembali tidak sadarkan diri dengan tanda yang melekat dilehernya.

" AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU, OROCHIMARU! " Desis Sasuke tajam.

Beberapa detik kemudian hawa disekitar Sasuke berubah, ini adalah _**hawa pembunuh**_.

Tiba-tiba pedang listrik mengalir dari katana Sasuke dan mengarah ke Orochimaru namun dengan cepat Orochimaru menangkis menggunakan kedua tangannya.

Orochimaru tampak terkejut, " Chakra alamiah ini … tapi, aku tak pernah melihat perubahan dalam bentuk chakra sebelumnya. "

Sasuke menatap Orochimaru tajam, " Tak ada lagi yang bisa kupelajari darimu saat ini. " Sasuke mengaktifkan kekuatan dari segel yang Orochimaru berikan.

" Kurasa aku bisa menjadi tak berperasaan. " Tambahnya lagi

Langkah kaki Sasuke yang mulai mendekat kearah Orochimaru membuat Katana yang ia arahkan menembus kedua tangan Orochimaru.

" Hei Orochimaru, kau lebih lemah dari aku. Tak ada gunanya lagi aku menyerahkan tubuhku padamu. "

Orochimaru mendecih mendengar perkataan Sasuke, ia menyeringai.

" Sombong sekali. Kau hanyalah seekor anak burung dari Clan Uchiha " Ujar Orochimaru

Sasuke menatap Orochimaru tajam, " Jika aku bukan anak burung, kau tak akan punya kesempatan denganku. Ya kan? Kau… telah memantauku. Mencoba membujuk _anak burung_ ini di Shi no Mori saat ujian chuunin. "

Orochimaru tertawa pelan. " Ya, Aku memang menginginkanmu. ".

Sasuke semakin mendekat dan hal itu membuat luka dalam untuk Orochimaru

" Aku ingin membalas dendam. Aku siap memberikan tubuhku jika itu berarti aku bisa mencapai tujuanku. Kau hanya ingin Sharingan kan? Tapi. Itachi tak bisa kau kalahkan … itulah sebabnya kau datang padaku.- " Ujar Sasuke tajam

" Kau yang mereka sebut Sannin jenius. Tapi kau hanyalah _anak berbakat yang biasa saja_ kau bahkan tak bisa sederajat dengan nama Uchiha. Tak bisa melampauinya. Apakah tujuanmu itu? Pindah dari satu persembunyian ke persembunyian lain, melakukan percobaan memainkan nyawa orang seenaknya. Dengan dalih ingin menguak misteri dunia ini. Kau terus saja mempermainkan orang lain dengan alasan bodoh dan egoismu itu! "

Sasuke menatap kearah Hinata yang tidak sadarkan diri karena Orochimaru.

" Kau membuatku muak "

Pertarungan yang sesungguhnya pun terjadi antara Sasuke dan Orochimaru. Sasuke bukanlah lagi orang yang lemah, perasaan benci didalam hatinya itulah yang membuatnya kuat.

Apalagi saat melihat orang yang dicintainya hampir dibunuh kembali didepan matanya persis seperti dulu.

Pertarungan sengit antara Murid dan guru itu berlangsung selama 30 menit, dan seperti biasa kita bisa dengan mundah menebak pemenangnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan …. **Uchiha Sasuke**.

Sasuke menghampiri Hinata yang masih tak sadarkan diri, ia menebaskan katana miliknya kearah tali yang mengikat Hinata.

Tubuh tak berdaya Hinata hampir saja jatuh saat tali itu dilepaskan namun dengan cepat Sasuke menggendong Hinata.

Ditatapnya wajah Hinata dan bekas air mata yang masih tercetak jelas disana, bahkan matanya tak luput dari bekas segel yang telah tertanam di tubuh Hinata.

" Maafkan aku Hinata, aku tidak bisa menjagamu dengan benar! Aku membiarkanmu masuk dalam perangkap Orochimaru yang bodoh itu! Aku tidak bisa melindungimu Hinata, aku- "

" Sa-sasuke-kun " Sasuke terkejut mendengar gumaman Hinata. Dirinya tersenyum tipis.

Dengan cepat Sasuke melangkah dan meninggalkan Markas Orochimaru yang berantakan karena pertarungannya itu. Sasuke tidak akan membiarkan Hinata tetap berada disini, walaupun ia yakin bahwa Orochimaru telah mati.

Namun saat ini tujuan Sasuke masih sama, ia akan tetap membunuh Itachi dan juga tetap bersama Hinata. Ia tidak akan meninggalkan Hinata sendiri.

Walau tanpa Orochimaru, artinya Sasuke harus menemukan pengikut yang lain untuk mengalahkan Itachi. Berarti tempat yang Sasuke tuju saat ini adalah Markas Orochimaru ditempat lain.

…

Jarak yang ditempuh tidaklah jauh, hanya membutuhkan waktu 1 hari untuk menempuhnya. Namun saat ini yang menjadi penghalang adalah turunnya Hujan.

Bukannya Sasuke takut dengan Hujan, tetapi kali ini persoalannya berbeda. Hinata masih tak sadarkan diri, ia tidak mungkin membiarkan Hinata terkena Hujan.

Sasuke menemukan gua yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang, dengan cepat Sasuke masuk dan membaringkan tubuh Hinata. Karena Hujan pakaian yang Sasuke dan Hinata kenakan menjadi basah, Sasuke tau Hinata pasti sangat kedinginan.

Sasuke mencoba masuk kedalam gua mencoba mencari sesuatu dan benar ia menemukan beberapa kayu berukuran kecil dan besar, juga sebuah kain Hitam yang cukup untuk menghangatkan diri.

Ia membawa kayu dan kain tersebut ketempat dimana Hinata berada. Sasuke membuat kayu menjadi beberapa tumpukan dengan cepat ia membentuk segel jutsu dan menghembuskan api dari mulutnya.

Sasuke melepaskan pakaiannya yang basah, ia meletakannya di kayu yang ukurannya besar. Kayu itu Sasuke letakan didekat Api unggun tersebut, sehingga panas api itu akan mengeringkan pakaiannya.

Mata _onyx_ miliknya menatap Hinata yang masih tak sadarkan diri. Ia memberanikan diri untuk mendekati Hinata. Jantung Sasuke berdebar-debar, ia ragu untuk melakukan ini.

Namun apa boleh buat, ia tidak mau Hinata kedinginan. Dengan perlahan ia membuka pakaian Hinata yang baru dibelinya, untung saja Hinata menggunakan dalaman Hitam yang dibalut jarring.

Rona tipis menghampiri wajah putih Sasuke. ia menyipitkan matanya mencoba untuk tidak melihat, walaupun terlihat kejam Sasuke tidak akan mau berbuat mesum pada seorang wanita.

Sasuke membiarkan Hinata menggunakan rok yang hanya sedikit terkena air hujan tadi. Sekarang tinggal satu tahap lagi. Sasuke meletakan kepala Hinata diatas pahanya dan memberikan kain Hitam yang ia temui tadi.

Kain itu menutup tubuh Hinata, ia yakin saat ini Hinata tidak lagi merasa kedinginan. Sasuke menggeser poni yang menutupi wajah Hinata.

" Maafkan aku karena membiarkanmu terikat dengan segel ini " Ujar Sasuke sambil mengusap segel dileher Hinata

" Sa-sasuke-kun " Sasuke melihat kelopak mata Hinata yang perlahan terbuka.

Hinata perlahan beranjak dari paha Sasuke masih dengan kain yang menutupi tubuhnya. Dirinya memang sedikit terkejut melihat kain di tubuhnya dan juga Sasuke yang tengah bertelanjang dada.

" Kau jangan salah faham, aku tidak melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padamu. Kau tau saat kau tak sadarkan diri, diluar sedang hujan maka dari itu baju milikmu sedang aku keringkan "

Hinata tersenyum kecil, " Terimakasih Sasuke-kun "

Sasuke tersentak mendengar ucapan Hinata, apakah ini mimpi? Hinata memanggil dirinya dengan sebutan _Sasuke-kun_ ?

" Kenapa kau memanggilku seperti itu " Tanya Sasuke

" Aku sudah ingat semuanya " Jawab Hinata

Sasuke terkejut, namun rasa terkejutnya itu dapat dengan cepat ia tutupi menggunakan wajah datarnya.

" Maksudmu? "

" Aku ingat saat kita masih kecil, aku ingat kita pernah bermain bersama, aku ingat tentang Itachi-nii " Jelas Hinata

Sasuke tersenyum senang mendengar perkataan Hinata, akhirnya hari yang telah Sasuke tunggu-tunggu telah tiba. Tapi masih ada yang perlu Sasuke pastikan.

" Tentang perjodohan itu ? " Tanya Sasuke

Hinata mengangguk dan memunculkan rona tipis di wajahnya maupun Sasuke. Suasana menjadi Hening, tidak ada yang berniat memulai pembicaraan. Keduanya tenggelam dalam fikiran masing-masing.

Sasuke menghela nafas, " Hinata, tentang perjodohan itu. Mungkin kita tidak akan- "

" Aku tau tentang pembatalan sepihak itu " Ujar Hinata pelan

Sasuke menatap Hinata yang menunduk. Namun pada detik berikutnya Hinata balas menatapnya.

" Aku tau mereka membatalkan itu karena Clan Uchiha hanya tinggal dirimu sendiri. "

" Begitu ya? Lalu kenapa kau bisa melupakanku? " Tanya Sasuke pelan

Hinata menggenggam tangan Sasuke, " Saat aku mengetahui tentang pembantaian Clanmu, aku dikurung dan tidak boleh bertemu denganmu lagi. Lalu seingatku tetua memanggilku dan melakukan sesuatu namun aku tidak tau. Mungkin mereka menghapus ingatan itu dariku "

Sasuke membalas genggaman Hinata, ia tersenyum melihat Hinatanya telah kembali.

" Aku senang kau telah kembali, tapi aku merasa bersalah karena membuatmu memiliki segel ini " Ujar Sasuke sambil memegang segel dileher Hinata

Hinata menatap Sasuke sendu, " Mungkin ini memang sudah takdirku. Tak apa jika aku harus merasakan sakit disini- " Ucap Hinata yang memegang segelnya juga

" – Tapi kau masih ada disini bukan? Kau akan terus bersamaku,kan? " Tanya Hinata

Sasuke mengangguk, " Ya, aku akan tetap bersamamu. " Ujar Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis, senyum yang telah lama menghilang dari wajahnya.

" Hinata, apakah kau … masih mencintaiku? Bukankah kau mencintai Naruto? " Tanya Sasuke

Hinata menggeleng, " Entahlah aku juga tidak tau, tapi saat bersamamu aku bisa melupakan Naruto-kun, mungkin kita akan memulainya lagi seperti dulu? " Ujar Hinata

GREEP!

Sasuke menarik Hinata kedalam pelukannya, " Terimakasih Hinata. Entah mengapa bebanku terasa sedikit lebih ringan "

Wajah Hinata memerah, ia melepaskan pelukan Sasuke.

" Su-sudahlah, sekarang sedang hujan lebih baik kita tidur. " Ucap Hinata gugup

Sasuke tertawa kecil, " Baiklah " Sasuke beranjak dari tempatnya dan menuju ke dinding gua, ia menggerakan tangannya seolah memanggil Hinata.

Hinata menuruti Sasuke dan mendekat pada pria itu, Hinata masih menggenggam kain yang menutup tubuhnya.

" Aku tidak bisa tidur jika tidak bersandar, kau ingatkan? " Tanya Sasuke

Ya, Hinata mengingatnya. Dari kecil Sasuke memang tidak bisa tidur jika tidak bersandar.

" I-iya aku ingat. Nah sekarang tidurlah " Baru saja Hinata akan memunggungi Sasuke namun dengan cepat Sasuke menahan tangan Hinata.

Hinata menatap Sasuke heran, " Ada apa? "

" Kau lupa? Dulu kau selalu tidur disini kenapa sekarang tidak? " Ucap Sasuke sambil menepuk dada bidangnya.

BLUUSHH!

Wajah Hinata memerah, " Ti-tidak mau! Ki-kita bukan anak kecil la-lagi! Dulu juga kau yang memintanya! Pokoknya aku- Kyaaa! "

Sasuke menarik Hinata kedalam pelukannya, sehingga Hinata bersender pada dada bidangnya. Bisa dipastikan wajah Hiata sangat merah sekarang.

" Aku kedinginan, jadi jangan pernah coba melepaskannya " Ujar Sasuke datar. Jika Sasuke sudah memerintah, dia tidak akan suka dibantah.

Apa boleh buat? Akhirnya mereka berdua tidur dengan posisi saling berpelukan, Sasuke meletakan dagunya diatas kepala Hinata. Sasuke mencium puncak kepala Hinata singkat.

" Aku sangat mencintaimu " Ujar Sasuke pelan dan taklama ia juga menjemput mimpinya.

...

Yoosshh! Maaf ya tentang fic kemaren nggak ada Author Note dan balasan untuk para reader yang mau reviews T_T kelupaan sih hehehe. Author minta maaf ya untuk fic ini wordnya lebih banyak dari sebelumnya. Tenang-tenang fic ini belum tamat kok :) , cerita lika liku cinta mereka masih panjang hahaha. Gak panjang-panjang amat kok T_T jadi tetap ditunggu ya. Oke, kali ini kita akan membalas Review yang dari chap 5 & 6 :

Chap 5 :

Salsabilla12 : Iya dong sasu-kun itu imut kalau lagi blushing hehehe. Ah tebakannya salah loh :D Orochimaru itu malahan punya niat jahat dan disini telah terungkap yeaay :)

onyx dark blue, NurmalaPrieska, nana chan : Oke, makasih atas dukungannya

dimpleryeong : Nanti akan kita liat perkembangannya :) Nah disini telah terungkap :)

sasuhina69 : Hehehe ini udah selesai kok UAS nya. Telat gak nih up nya ? hehehe

Ayu493 : Makasih udah nungguin ff ini, hehehe iya bener juga apa yang kamu katakan, emang jarang yang ada canon nya.

ana : Oke, di chap ini udah ditambahin kok romansanya.

sasuhina always (guest) : Oke, dichap ini mereka udah bersatu lo :3

Chap 6 :

Icatisa : Di chap ini udah terungkap kok :)

hyacinth uchiha : Permintaannya udah dikabulin tu, hinata nya udah inget hehe

sasuhina69 : iya sama-sama, oke tetep ditunggu ya chap depan :)

NurmalaPrieska : Tenang-tenang, karin pasti muncul kok hoho#tawajahat.

salsabilla12, Laventa 288 (guest), Xiangyang (Guest), nana chan (guest): Oke, makasih atas dukungannya.

Andini uchiha (Guest) : Tentang Hinata kembali atau tidak bakalan dibahas dichap lain nanti hehehe, tetap ditunggu ya :)

Noname : Orang ke-3 mungkin dichap depan udah muncul, makanya tetap ditungguin ya :)

Nah sekian balasan dari Author, yang terpenting tetap ditunggu ya :3


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter sebelumnya :_

 _Sasuke menarik Hinata kedalam pelukannya, sehingga Hinata bersender pada dada bidangnya. Bisa dipastikan wajah Hiata sangat merah sekarang._

" _Aku kedinginan, jadi jangan pernah coba melepaskannya " Ujar Sasuke datar. Jika Sasuke sudah memerintah, dia tidak akan suka dibantah._

 _Apa boleh buat? Akhirnya mereka berdua tidur dengan posisi saling berpelukan, Sasuke meletakan dagunya diatas kepala Hinata. Sasuke mencium puncak kepala Hinata singkat._

" _Aku sangat mencintaimu " Ujar Sasuke pelan dan taklama ia juga menjemput mimpinya."_

::

Happiness

::

Kelopak mata itu perlahan terbuka menampilkan sepasang mata _Ametyhst_ yang begitu menawan. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali mencoba membiasakan cahaya yang masuk ke retina matanya.

Kepalanya sedikit terasa berat, bau _mint_ menghampiri indra penciuman miliknya. _Ametyhst_ itu dapat melihat dengan jelas dada bidang yang ada dihadapannya.

Ia dapat merasakan detak jantung normal milik pria itu, tangan lentik miliknya mencoba memindahkan kepala si bungsu Uchiha dari kepalanya.

Nafas teratur milik si bungsu Uchiha membuat gadis dihadapannya tersenyum lembut, kenapa ia bisa melupakan pemuda dihadapannya ini?

Hinata beranjak dari tempatnya dan mengambil baju yang telah mengering diatas kayu besar. Tangan lentiknya mengambil baju milik Sasuke dan meletakannya didekat pria itu.

Membangunkannya? Tidak, Hinata terlalu takut untuk membangunkannya. Jarinya menyisir lembut surai raven itu sebelum akhirnya memilih pergi untuk mencari sumber air terdekat.

Tak lama sepeninggalan gadis Hyuuga dari gua itu, si bungsu Uchiha terbangun dari tidur lelapnya. Posisinya yang tidak nyaman membuatnya harus terbangun dari mimpi indahnya.

Ia menyadari sesuatu yang hilang, Mata kelam itu menyusuri setiap sudut gua.

 _Kosong_

Tak ada gadis Hyuuga itu, hanya ada bekas kayu yang telah menjadi abu dan kayu besar disana. Mata kelamnya juga melihat kearah samping dan menemukan pakaian miliknya telah tersusun rapi.

" Hinata " Gumam Sasuke

Perasaan cemas mulai menghampiri pria itu, dengan cekatan ia menyambar baju yang terletak disampingnya.

Setelah dirasa terpasang dengan sempurna, Sasuke segera melangkah pergi berniat mencari Hinata.

" Sasuke-kun "

Langkah Sasuke terhenti melihat sosok yang ia cari tengah berdiri persis didepannya dengan membawa botol yang entah ia dapat dari mana.

" Kau membuatku cemas " Ujar Sasuke

Hinata tertawa kecil, ia menggiring Sasuke masuk kembali bersamanya. Hinata menyerahkan salah satu botol itu kearah Sasuke.

Sasuke menaikan alisnya, " Apa ini bersih? " Tanya Sasuke

Hinata mendengus kesal, bisa-bisanya Sasuke bertanya seperti itu. Apa dia sudah tak yakin lagi ?

" Kalau tak mau yasu- "

SET!

Dengan cepat Sasuke mengambil botol dari tangan Hinata dan meneguknya perlahan hingga tersisa sebagian air dari botol itu.

Hinata tertawa kecil melihat Sasuke, " Lalu, kita akan kemana ? " Tanya Hinata

Sasuke mengelap bibirnya yang basah karena air dari botol yang dibawa Hinata. Matanya menatap Hinata yang juga memandangnya.

" Ke markas yang lain, letaknya sudah tak jauh lagi. " Jelas Sasuke

Hinata menekuk alisnya, " Untuk apa kita kesana? "

" Menjemput seseorang " Jawab Sasuke seadanya.

Hinata tak berniat bertanya lebih lanjut, ia hanya mengikuti langkah Sasuke yang keluar dari Gua tersebut.

Mereka menempuh waktu sekitar 4 jam dari gua tersebut, bagi Hinata dan Sasuke waktu 4 jam tidak lah lama.

" Akkhh " Hinata mengerang kesakitan, keseimbangannya terganggu. Kaki yang awalnya berpijak pada satu dahan menjadi terpeleset dan mengakibatkan dirinya terjun bebas.

Sasuke yang melihat Hinata tidak tinggal diam, dengan kecepatannya yang bisa dibilang lumayan Sasuke dapat menangkap tubuh Hinata dan kembali membawanya kebawah.

" Kau baik-baik saja? " Tanya Sasuke khawatir

Mata _onyx_ itu menangkap segel dileher Hinata bersinar, ia tau hal ini. Dulu Sasuke juga pernah mengalaminya juga. Ini berarti segel itu telah masuk dan bergabung dengan cakra milik Hinata.

" Kalau kau ingin istirahat, kita bisa- "

" Tidak perlu, Sasuke-kun " Ujar Hinata pelan

Peluh mengalir melalui pelipisnya, senyum yang dipaksakan tertera jelas diwajahnya. Sasuke mendengus pelan.

Tak ada pilihan lain, dengan cepat Sasuke menggendong Hinata dipunggungnya. Hinata terkejut saat dirinya berada dipunggung Sasuke.

" Sa-sasuke, tu-turunkan aku " Pinta Hinata

Sasuke tak mengubris permintaan Hinata, ia memilih melanjutkan perjalanannya. Namun hal itu justru semakin membuat Hinata memberontak.

" Kau akan terus kesakitan jika terus memberontak " Ujar Sasuke dingin.

Dalam Hati Hinata membenarkan perkataan itu, dan akhirnya ia lebih memilih mengalah. Tak beberapa lama mereka telah sampai di suatu tempat yang menurut Hinata sudah tidak layak pakai.

Sasuke menurunkan Hinata dari punggungnya, " Kau cukup berat " Ujar Sasuke jujur

Hinata yang mendengarnya hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya sama seperti saat kecil dulu.

' _Padahal aku tidak memintanya untuk menggendongku '_ batin Hinata kesal.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat tersebut, Hinata hanya mengekori Sasuke. Byakuganya aktif untuk berjaga-jaga.

" Tak perlu menggunakan Byakuganmu " Ujar Sasuke datar, Hinata sempat menekuk alisnya namun tak lama ia mengikuti perkataan Sasuke.

Mereka berhenti disebuah pintu yang tampak terkunci, dengan menggunakan _Chidori_ milik Sasuke pintu itu hancur berkeping-keping.

Hinata terkejut melihat isi dari ruangan tersebut, terdapat banyak selang disana. Hinata mengikuti arah selang tersebut dan menemukan tangki air yang …. Kosong?

" Sasuke-kun, tangki itu kosong? " Tanya Hinata sambil mengetuk-ketuk tangki itu.

Sasuke menepuk pelan kepala Hinata, " Lihat ini " Ujar Sasuke.

" Suigetsu " Panggil Sasuke

" Aku tau itu kau … Karena kau sudah disini berarti kau sudah membunuh Orochimaru. " Hinata bergedik ngeri, itu hanya sebuah suara. Ia bahkan tak melihat seseorang kecuali Sasuke dan dirinya.

Hinata mendekat dan memegang lengan Sasuke, melihat Hinata membuat Sasuke harus menahan senyumnya bagaimanapun juga Suigetsu ada disini.

" Yah, tapi sudahlah. Ayo kita keluar dari sini " Ujar Sasuke

Sasuke dan Hinata hendak keluar namun tiba-tiba seorang pria telah berada dibelakang Sasuke dan Hinata.

" Aku, pertama ? Ada yang lain lagi ? Eh, siapa gadis ini? Cantik juga " Ujar Suigetsu sambil memperhatikan Hinata

" Kyaaa! " Wajah Hinata memerah, ia menutup wajahnya dan sedikit menjauh dari Sasuke dan pria bernama Suigtsu itu.

Sasuke menghela nafas, " Dua lagi. Aku akan membawa Juugo dari Persembunyian Utara dan Karin dari Persembunyian selatan. Tentang dia akan kita bicarakan nanti, sebaiknya kau memakai bajumu. Kau tau, kau membuatnya ketakutan " Ujar Sasuke sembari menghampiri Hinata dan mengajaknya keluar terlebih dahulu meninggalkan Suigetsu yang kesal.

Di perjalanan Sasuke selalu menolak saat Suigetsu mencoba mendekati Hinata yang berada disampingnya.

" Ah! Sasuke, kau benar-benar tidak asik! " Ujar Suigetsu kesal

Sasuke tak mengubris ucapan Suigetsu, saat ini tujuan mereka adalah membantu Suigetsu mengambil pedang milik Zabuza.

Mereka masuk ke Nami no Kuni – Naruto Ohashi ( Jembatan besar Naruto ), Hinata memperhatikan papan nama itu.

" Naruto-kun " Gumam Hinata pelan

Sasuke mendecih saat mendengar Hinata memanggil nama Naruto, kenapa Hinata harus kembali mengingatnya?

" Naruto Ohashi? Nama yang aneh . Hey Sasuke apakah Zabuza-senpai itu memang hebat? " Tanya Suigetsu

Sasuke tak menajawab, pandangannya masih terarah pada Hinata yang melihat papan nama.

" Ada apa Sasuke? " Tanya Suigetsu

Sasuke tersadar, " Tak apa-apa. Hinata ayo pergi " Panggil Sasuke.

Mereka menuju makam Zabuza namun pedang itu tak ada, hal itu membuat Sasuke dan Suigetsu sedikit kebingungan.

Wajah Hinata sedikit pucat dari tadi, namun ia berusaha menutupi dengan senyuman miliknya. Namun Sasuke bukanlah orang yang mudah dibohongi. Untung saja Suigetsu mengajak mereka untuk mampir disebuah toko disana.

" Hinata, makanlah. Jangan sampai kau sakit, aku tidak mau melihat kau sakit. Perjalanan kita panjang, aku masih belum bertemu Itachi. Jadi kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu dan selalu bersamaku, mengerti " Ucap Sasuke panjang lebar.

Suigetsu terkejut mendengar ucapan Sasuke, gadis itu hanya mengangguk menjawab ucapan itu. Gadis itu lebih memilih menyantap yogurt yang telah disediakan dengan tenang.

" Hey, Sasuke. Kenapa kau sangat perhatian padanya. Apakah dia kekasihmu ? " Tanya Suigetsu

" Hn "

BLUUSSHH!

Hinata terbatuk mendengar ucapan Sasuke, ia dapat melihat seringai kecil dibibir Uchiha itu. Sementara Suigetsu tertunduk lesu.

" Ah! Harapanku berarti tidak ada ya? Tapi tidak apa, aku akan menjagamu dari Sasuke yang kejam itu " Ujar Suigetsu santai dan tak menanggapi tatapan membunuh yang dilayangkan Sasuke

" Te-terimakasih, Suigetsu. " Ucap Hinata masih dengan rona tipis diwajahnya.

Suigetsu menatap Sasuke, " Mengapa kau mengumpulkan kami? "

" Aku akan katakan setelah kita bergabung " Ucap Sasuke datar

Suigetsu menghela nafas, " Kita harus menemukan pedang itu secepatnya. " Ujar Suigetsu, sementara Hinata dan Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

Mereka memulai perjalanan kembali, ternyata untuk mengambil pedang itu tidaklah mudah. Mereka harus merampasnya terlebih dahulu dan yah … membunuh.

Sasuke tidak menyuruh Hinata untuk ikut dalam pembunuhan itu, Suigetsu menyarankan agar membawa Hinata kesuatu tempat dan menyuruhnya untuk menunggu beberapa saat.

Dan ya, begitulah hasilnya. Mereka berhasil mendapatkan pedang itu tanpa melibatkan Hinata. Sekarang tujuan mereka adalah menjemput Karin dan Juugo.

Hinata tak banyak bicara entah kenapa ia terus saja merasakan tidak enak didalam tubuhnya. Ia bahkan hanya membalas lontaran pertanyaan Suigetsu dengan singkat.

Mereka telah berada di Persembunyian Selatan, yang akan mereka jemput saat ini adalah Karin. Wanita itu merupakan pengikut Orochimaru dan mempunyai kekuatan Khusus.

Saat Sasuke, Hinata dan Suigetsu tiba, para tahanan membicarakan tentang Sasuke. Hinata sempat terkejut mendengar salah satu tahanan yang berkata bahwa Orochimaru telah mati.

Ternyata kabar itu menyebar dengan cepat, Hinata takut Sasuke akan menjadi orang yang kejam bahkan sangat kejam.

Sasuke yang menyadari kegelisahan Hinata segera menggenggam tangannya yang dingin.

" Jangan takut, aku disini bersamamu " Ucap Sasuke pelan, Hinata hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum tipis.

Suigetsu yang melihat hal itu hanya mendecih kesal, apa mereka lupa bahwa disini juga ada orang?

" Jadi memang benar kau Sasuke? Kau kesini sendirian berarti kabar itu benar. Apa tujuanmu datang kemari? " Tanya Wanita berambut merah menggunakan kacamata itu.

Hinata tersentak, ia mengingat wanita ini. Kalau tidak salah dia yang membantu memulihkan byakugan milik Hinata, bukan?

" Hey, aku disini juga! " Ucap Suigetsu tak terima

Hinata menyadari Karin yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan tak suka, untuk sekarang ia tak memperdulikan hal itu. Rasa nyeri dilehernya menyerang kembali.

Hampir saja Hinata terjatuh kalau lengan Sasuke tak menahannya, Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan pandangan cemas.

" Ada apa? Apa kau merasa sakit? "

" Ti-tidak, a-aku baik-baik saja " Ucap Hinata berbohong

" Aku tidak suka jika kau berbohong. Karin bisakah kau bawa kami kedalam. "

Karin menatap Hinata tajam, " Huh, baiklah. "

Merekapun masuk kedalam markas, Sasuke meminta Karin untuk menyediakan air untuk Hinata. Walau terpaksa Karin tetap melakukan apa yang Sasuke minta.

" Nah, sekarang katakan apa yang kau mau? " Tanya Karin

" Karin ikutlah denganku "

" Hah?! Kenapa aku harus mengikutimu? Aku akan menjaga tempat ini! " Teriak Karin tidak suka

Yah, bagaimanapun juga dia telah lama menjaga tempat ini atas perintah Orochimaru. Jika dia meninggalkan markas artinya perjuangannya selama ini akan sia-sia

" Orochimaru telah tiada " balas Sasuke santai

Karin menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan tak suka, " Tahanan disini? Bagaimana? "

" Lepaskan saja mereka "

Karin terkejut, " Apa?! Tunggu dulu. Lagipula apakah benar Orochimaru telah mati? "

" Aku yang membunuhnya, dia benar-benar sudah mati "

" Bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan dengan santai "

" Suigetsu lepaskan mereka " Perintah Sasuke pada Suigetsu yang saat ini sedang mengamati Hinata.

" Apa?! Hah, baiklah. Hinata kau mau ikut? " Tanya Suigetsu sambil tersenyum

" Boleh sa- "

" Tidak " Potong Sasuke cepat

Hinata terkejut mendengar pernyataan Sasuke, " Eh, kenapa Sasuke-kun ?"

" Kau tetap disini "

" Tidak apa-apa, aku akan membantu Suigetsu. Tahanan disini sangat ingin bebas jadi mungkin aku bisa membagi tugas dengan Suigetsu. " Ucap Hinata pelan

Sasuke menghela nafas, " Baiklah, tetap berhati-hati dengan Suigetsu "

" Hei, kenapa aku? Tenang saja aku tidak akan melukai _kesayanganmu_ ini. " Ucap Suigetsu mengejek Sasuke

BLUSSHH!

" Le-lebih baik kita cepat pergi "

Setelah mereka pergi Karin segera mengutarakan pemikirannya.

" Aku menolak! Lagipula tidak ada kewajiban untuk mengikutimu "

" Sayang sekali, karena kau sudah tak bisa diajak bekerja sama, Aku akan mengajak oranglain. "

Ditempat lain Hinata dan Suigetsu membebaskan beberapa tahanan disana. Seperti yang didiuga mereka sangat senang karena dibebaskan.

" Kasihan mereka, kenapa Orochimaru itu sangat kejam. Padahal aku mengira dia baik " Ucap Hinata pelan

" Eh? Kenapa kau bisa berkata seperti itu? " Balas Suigetsu heran. Siapa yang tidak heran? Orochimaru terkenal jahat tapi gadis dihadapannya ini mengira bahwa Orochimaru adalah orang yang baik.

" Dia pernah menolongku, bahkan merawatku "

" Hm.. kalau dia bertingkah seperti itu berarti dia mempunyai maksud lain " Ujar Suigetsu sambil memandang Hinata.

Hianata terdiam, " kau benar, dia memang punya tujuan lain. "

" Hey, Hinata. Aku sangat penasaran hubunganmu dengan Sasuke. Apa kau benar pacarnya? " Tanya Suigetsu, dia benar-benar tak percaya dengan ucapan Sasuke

" Ja-jangan tanya padaku, ka-kau bisa tanya pada Sasuke. " balas Hinata gugup.

Suigetsu tertawa kecil, " Baiklah, lalu kenapa kau bisa tahan dengan orang kejam seperti Sasuke? Bukankah dia sangat menakutan "

Hinata terdiam sebentar saat mendengar ucapan Suigetsu, _Amethsyt_ milik nya seakan menerawang ke masa lalu.

" Ya dia memang kejam, tapi dia juga punya _sisi yang lain_ "

" _Sisi yang lain?_ "

" Ya, sisi dimana tidak semua orang mengetahuinya. Sisi dimana hanya orang tertentu saja yang mengetahuinya. Dan aku akan tetap membuat sisi itu bertahan, bahkan jika bisa aku ingin membuat ia melihatkan sisinya itu pada semua orang. " Jelas Hinata panjang lebar

Suigetsu tersenyum, Hinata berbeda dari wanita lain. Tidak ada keegoisan dimatanya, pilihan Sasuke sangat tepat.

" Baiklah kita akan kembali ketempat tadi, firasatku mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak baik " Ucap Suigetsu kesal.

Saat mereka kembali pintu yang tadi terbuka kini tertutup rapat, Hinata menekuk alisnya sedangkan Suigetsu hanya menghela nafas.

" Dikunci " Ujar Suigetsu kesal

Hinata menatap Suigetsu, " Dikunci? Kenapa? " Tanya Hinata

" Kau tau wanita yang berkacamata tadi? Kurasa ini perbuatannya aku juga tidak tau kenapa harus dikunci seperti ini, tapi aku menduga kalau dia ingin berdua dengan Sasuke "

Hinata menunduk diam, Apa Sasuke akan berpaling darinya ya? Kalau dilihat-lihat wanita yang bersama Sasuke dan pernah membantunya ini juga terlihat cantik. Wajar jika Sasuke tertarik.

" Hinata, kau mundur sedikit aku akan membuka paksa pintu ini " Ujar Suigetsu

Hinata mengikuti perintah Suigetsu, ia mundur beberapa langkah. Suigetsu segera mengambil pedangnya dan menebaskan kearah pintu.

BRAKK!

Pintu dihadapannya ini telah hancur berantakan dan menampilkan Sasuke dan Karin yang tengah duduk berdua, bahkan posisi Karin sangat dekat dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke dan Karin cukup terkejut mendengar suara dari arah pintu, pembicaraan mereka terhenti saat melihat Suigetsu dan Hinata.

Pandangan Sasuke mengarah pada Hinata yang menunduk, Sasuke dapat melihat Hinata menggigit bibir tipisnya.

" Sudahlah, sekarang terakhir kita akan menjemput Juugo, waktu kita tidak lama. Aku harus segera mencari Itachi. " Ujar Sasuke seraya meninggalkan Karin dan melangkah menuju Hinata.

Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata keluar, Suigetsu menatap Karin sebentar dan berlalu mengikuti Sasuk dan Hinata. Karin yang melihat mereka hanya mendecih kesal, mungkin harapannya memang tidak ada.

Mereka segera menuju kemarkas untuk menjemput Juugo, Karin telah setuju untuk mengikuti Sasuke. Disepanjang perjalanan Suigetsu dan Karin terus menerus beradu mulut.

Setelah Sampai mereka segera menuju tempat dimana Juugo ditahan. Sempat terjadi perkelahian besar-besaran antara tahanan disana dengan Sasuke dan Suigetsu.

Namun perkelahian itu tidaklah lama karena Sasuke dan Suigetsu berhasil mengalahkan mereka. Juugo telah menunggu kedatangan Sasuke dan yang lainnya, dia sempat menantang Sasuke untuk bertarung.

Pertarungan pun tidak bisa dielakan tapi karena Sasuke sangat membutuhkan Juugo dia hanya menjelaskan dan menenangkan Juugo.

Akhirnya juugo menyetujui masuk ke tim yang Sasuke beri nama _**TAKA**_. Tujuannya untuk mencari _Uchiha Itachi_.

Sementara di Konoha, ruang Hokage terlihat penuh karena mendapat panggilan untuk misi dari Sang Hokage.

" Kali ini misi kalian cukup berat. " Ujarnya membuka pembicaraan

Terlihat, Tim 7 dengan anggota baru bernama Sai, Tim 8 ditambah Shikamaru dan Neji. Sebenarnya Tsunade tidak ingin memberikan misi ini karena Hinata juga sedang masa pencarian, tapi karena dia sudah mendapatkan informasi kenapa tidak?

" Aku mendapatkan informasi bahwa Uchiha Sasuke sedang bergerak sekarang. " Ujar Tsunade

Naruto dan Sakura terkejut mendengar ucapan Tsunade, sudah lama mereka tidak bertemu Sasuke. Keberadaannya bahkan sangat sulit untuk dilacak.

" Dia membuat tim baru, dan tujuan mereka adalah _Uchiha Itachi_ " Ucap Tsunade

" Jadi secara tidak langsung kita harus menemui Uchiha Itachi terlebih dahulu agar bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke? " Tanya Shikamaru

Tsunade mengangguk, " Dan beberapa penduduk desa ada yang mengatakan dia melihat seseorang dengan mata milik seorang Hyuuga "

Neji yang tadi tidak terlalu tertarik dengan topik pembicaraan terkejut mendengar hal yang diucapkan Tsunade.

" Hinata-sama " Ujar Neji pelan

Tsunade mengangkat kedua bahu, " Aku tidak tau pasti, tapi bisa saja mungkin itu dia. "

" Tunggu dulu, kenapa bisa ada bersamaan munculnya informasi tentang Hinata dan Sasuke? " Tanya Kiba

Naruto mengangguk membenarkan pernyataan Kiba, " Iya, apakah Hinata termasuk dalam tim Sasuke? " Tanya Naruto ragu

" Itu tidak mungkin, seperti yang kita tau Hinata dan Sasuke tidak saling kenal mereka mungkin tanpa sengaja bertemu di desa yang sama. " Jelas Tsunade

Sakura mengangguk, " Apakah kita bisa mencari Sasuke-kun dan Hinata secara bersamaan? " Tanya Sakura

" Ya, maka dari itu aku menyuruh Neji untuk ikut dalam tim ini. Dia mengetahui chakra milik Hinata begitu juga dengan Kiba dan Shino. Aku rasa mungkin kalian bisa menemukan sesuatu disana " Jelas Tsunade

Setelah penjelasan dari Tsunade mereka segera bersiap untuk menjalankan misi dengan ditemani pendamping yaitu Kakashi yang mengawasi mereka. Entah apa yang akan mereka alami disana, apakah mereka akan bertemu dengan Hinata atau tidak.

Tapi yang terpenting kenyataan bahwa Hinata tiada adalah kepalsuan, seperti yang mereka yakini selama ini Hinata tetap hidup. Semoga saja takdir membawa mereka menemui Hinata dan dapat mengajak Sasuke juga Hinata kembali ke Konoha.

...

* * *

Oke kita bertemu lagi sesuai janji Author waktu itu, nah untuk next chapter author akan Up tiap hari Sabtu. Tapi untuk minggu depan author nggak bisa mastiin akan up tepat hari sabtu atau enggak, ya namanya juga lebaran~ Author kan juga mau nyicip kue XD. Kalau ada waktu insyaallah Author bakal Up hari Sabtu. Maaf ga bisa balas Review ini kuota lagi sekarat #Dilemparsendal

Oke sampai jumpa next chapter! XOXO!


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter sebelumnya :_

 _Sakura mengangguk, " Apakah kita bisa mencari Sasuke-kun dan Hinata secara bersamaan? " Tanya Sakura_

" _Ya, maka dari itu aku menyuruh Neji untuk ikut dalam tim ini. Dia mengetahui chakra milik Hinata begitu juga dengan Kiba dan Shino. Aku rasa mungkin kalian bisa menemukan sesuatu disana " Jelas Tsunade_

 _Setelah penjelasan dari Tsunade mereka segera bersiap untuk menjalankan misi dengan ditemani pendamping yaitu Kakashi yang mengawasi mereka. Entah apa yang akan mereka alami disana, apakah mereka akan bertemu dengan Hinata atau tidak._

 _Tapi yang terpenting kenyataan bahwa Hinata tiada adalah kepalsuan, seperti yang mereka yakini selama ini Hinata tetap hidup. Semoga saja takdir membawa mereka menemui Hinata dan dapat mengajak Sasuke juga Hinata kembali ke Konoha._

::

Happiness

::

Sasuke dan yang lain telah sampai disebuah desa, mereka berencana untuk menginap disana. Beruntung mereka berhasil mendapatkan penginapan yang bisa dibilang cukup besar dan entah uang dari mana yang mereka dapatkan untuk menyewa penginapan tersebut.

Disana Sasuke memesan 3 kamar. Ia memesan kamar untuk seorang diri, lalu Jugoo dan Suigetsu berbagi kamar begitu juga dengan Hinata dan Karin. Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak mau membiarkan Karin bersama Hinata karena Sasuke tak ingin Karin menyakiti Hinata.

Sayang sekali Suigetsu tidak mengizinkan hal itu, Karinpun begitu. Ia berkata jika Hinata satu kamar dengan Sasuke artinya Karin juga harus bersama Sasuke. Tentu saja Sasuke tidak mau.

" Sebentar lagi … Sebentar lagi aku akan mencapai tujuanku. " Ujar Sasuke sambil menatap langit yang perlahan berubah warna menjadi gelap dari jendela kamarnya.

Ia memejamkan mata kelamnya, kejadian saat Itachi membunuh orangtuanya terlintas dengan jelas. Sasuke bahkan bertanya-tanya, kenapa dia melakukan hal itu?

" Padahal kau adalah Kakak yang berharga bagiku! Kau sangat menyayangiku! Tapi kau- "

Setetes air mata jatuh dari kelopak mata yang tengah terpejam, kejadian dikepalanya seperti kaset yang rusak karena terus mengulang-ulang tragedi yang sama.

" – Kau juga yang membuatku harus membencimu. " Ujar Sasuke pelan.

SEEETTT! GREEEB!

Sasuke merasakan sebuah pelukan dari seseorang, kelopak mata yang tadi terpejam perlahan terbuka. Bekas air mata yang masih menggenang membuat Sasuke sulit untuk melihat ditambah dengan langit yang tak lagi memberikan cahayanya.

Sasuke hendak melepaskan namun pelukan itu semakin mengerat, sebenarnya Sasuke tidak ingin dianggap sebagai laki-laki yang cengeng. Ia tidak mau jika ada satu orangpun yang mengetahui dirinya tengah menangis.

" Kubilang le- "

" Menangislah! "

Suara itu membuat Sasuke membulatkan matanya, ia mengenal suara ini. Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan membalas pelukan gadis yang sangat ia cintai. Gadis yang selama ini bersarang dihati Sasuke.

" Kau bodoh! Kenapa harus menahan ini sendirian! Aku tau perasaanmu pada Itachi-nii, aku tau karena tragedy itu kau harus membenci Itachi-nii. Tapi kalau ini membuatmu tersiksa sebaiknya hentikan saja!. " Ujar Hinata dengan suara yang sedikit nyaring, Sasuke tau Hinata sedang menangis sekarang.

Tangan Sasuke membelai rambut Hinata pelan, " Aku tidak bisa berhenti lagi. Ini sudah keputusanku. " Ucap Sasuke pelan.

" Kalau begitu jangan menangis! " Ujar Hinata pelan, ia mendongak dan menatap mata kelam milik Uchiha. Mata bulan miliknya seperti menghipnotis si bungsu Uchiha. Sasuke sangat menyukai mata ini. Karena mata ini Sasuke merasa tenang.

Tersenyum tipis tapi sayangnya senyuman itu tidak terlihat karena ruangan yang mereka tempati gelap. Walau Hinata tidak dapat melihat jelas tapi ia yakin Sasuke mengangguk.

Hinata melepas pelukannya dan berjalan mencari tombol untuk menyalakan lampu.

CLICK!

Sekarang mereka dapat saling melihat satu sama lain. Tak ada yang dapat menghalangi Sasuke saat menatap Hinata. Wajah itu masih tetap sama walau sedikit ada yang berbeda.

" Kenapa terus menatapku? Hari ini Suigetsu, Juugo, dan juga Karin mengajak untuk ke pemandian dibawah. " Ujar Hinata sambil menatap Sasuke

Sasuke menyeringai, " Kau mengajakku mandi bersama, eh? " Ungkap Sasuke jahil.

" A-apa? " Wajah Hinata memerah saat Sasuke mengatakan hal tersebut, sungguh Hinata bahkan tidak berfikir sejauh itu!

" Baiklah kalau begitu " Sasuke baru akan membuka baju yang ia kenakan, namun dengan gesit Hinata berbalik dan hendak meninggalkannya.

" Ka-kami a-akan menunggu di-diluar! " Ujar Hinata gagap masih dengan wajah yang memerah menahan malu.

Setelah Hinata hilang dari pandangannya, Sasuke tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Hinata yang malu karenanya. Hinata sangat lucu.

Jangtung Hinata berdetak cepat. Salahkan Sasuke yang telah membuat Hinata hampir malu ditempat. Semasa hidupnya belum pernah sekalipun ia berfikir untuk mandi bersama pria lain, bahkan hanya untuk melihat dada bidang pria itu.

" Kenapa kau masih memikirkannya Hinata! Buang jauh-jauh! " Gumam Hinata kesal

" Hinata. " Gadis itu terhenti, ia menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Karin yang sudah berbalut handuk.

" A-ada apa? " Tanya Hinata takut-takut.

" Kau masih belum melepas pakaianmu? Aku pergi duluan ya, kau sebaiknya menyusul saja. Lagipula kau sudah tau tempatnya bukan? " Tanya Karin

Hinata mengangguk, " Su-sudah " Jawab Hinata.

Sedikit terheran dengan sikap Karin yang berubah jadi ramah dan juga rona merah diwajahnya sepertinya dia sedang membayangkan sesuatu.

" Ah! Aku duluanya Hinata. " Karin berlalu meninggalkan Hinata seorang diri, masih terekam jelas wajah Karin yang senyum-senyum sendiri. Benar-benar aneh!

…

Hinata mengeratkan handuk yang menutupi tubuhnya, benar-benar memalukan ia harus melewati pemandian pria untuk sampai ke pemandian wanita. Walau tertutup tapi Hinata harus was-was dengan semua hal.

Saat akan melewati pemandian pria langkah Hinata terhenti, ia melihat rambut panjang berwarna merah. Sepertinya dia wanita tapi kenapa ada disana?

Hinata mundur selangkah, bukan bermaksud mengintip hanya saja ia seperti mengenal wanita itu.

DEG! DEG!

Hinata terdiam melihat Karin sedang bergelayut manja dilengan Sasuke, tampaknya pria itu sama sekali tidak keberatan. Hinata tau Karin sedang berbicara tapi Sasuke tak kunjung meresponnya. Walau begitu Sasuke tampak tak keberatan dengan Karin.

Hatinya merasa panas melihat Sasuke dengan wanita lain. Hinata mengigit bibir bawahnya dan mengeratkan pegangan pada handuknya, ia berjalan cepat menuju pemandian wanita. Ia ingin menyegarkan fikirannya di dalam bak pemandian.

Setelah sampai, dengan cepat Hinata masuk ke kolam pemandian. Untungnya ditempat itu sedang sepi dan hanya ada Hinata seorang disana dan mungkin sebentar lagi Karin akan menemaninya berendam, ya setelah dia selesai urusannya disana.

" Kenapa terus kefikiran sih? Seharusnya aku nggak boleh terlalu berfikir negatif! Bisa saja Karin punya hal penting yang harus dibicarakan dengan Sasuke? Itu bisa saja terjadi kan? " Gumam Hinata pelan

Ia menenggelamkan dirinya sampai sebatas hidung, jika boleh jujur hari ini benar-benar melelahkan. Dengan berendam seperti ini membuat badan terasa segar dan lebih baik.

" Sedang memikirkan sesuatu? "

" KYAAAA! " Hinata berteriak dan sedikit menjauh saat mendengar suara laki-laki.

Ditambah lagi ternyata laki-laki itu adalah Sasuke.

" Ka-kau! Ke-kenapa disini! I-ini khusus pe-perempuan! " Ujar Hinata gugup. Siapa yang tak gugup jika seorang laki-laki berada di satu ruang pemandian bersama perempuan.

Ditambah Sasuke hanya mengenakan handuk untuk menutupi bagian bawahnya dan menampilkan dada bidangnya.

" Aku hanya ingin berendam. " Ujar Sasuke santai, ia mendekati tempat Hinata berada.

" Be-berhenti disitu! " Ujar Hinata gugup tapi suara yang ia hasilkan cukup membuat Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya.

Sasuke menatap Hinata, " Ada apa? Apa ada yang salah? " Tanya Sasuke

Hinata menatap Sasuke tajam, " Te-tentu salah! I-ini khusus perempuan! Ke-kenapa kau kesini! Le-lebih baik ka-kau kembali kesana! " Ucap Hinata tajam, walau gugup ia harus berhasil menghentikan niat Sasuke.

Sasuke menyeringai, " Disana terlalu ramai, disini hening, Kau tau kan aku tidak suka keramaian. " Ucap Sasuke pelan, ia kembali melangkah kecil.

" Su-sudah kubilang berhenti! "

" Aku tidak mau. "

" Sa-sasuke kubilang be-berhenti! " Hinata sedikit menaikan volume suaranya.

" Tidak akan, lagi pula aku ingin mencoba berendam bersama perempuan. "

" DISANA JUGA ADA PEREMPUAN! LALU KENAPA KAU TIDAK BERENDAM BERSAMA KARIN! " Bentak Hinata, entah kenapa ucapan itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut Hinata. Semua tata krama yang telah diajarkan Hyuuga lenyap seketika.

Sasuke berhenti padahal sedikit lagi ia sudah bisa masuk ke pemandian tempat Hinata, tapi karena ucapan Hinata membuat Sasuke harus menghentikan niatnya.

" Kau … cemburu? " Ungkap Sasuke pelan.

Hinata terkejut ia menutup mulutnya dan menyesal dengan apa yang telah ia ucapkan.

' _Hinata kau bodoh sekali! '_

" Kau tampak manis seperti itu rasanya aku ingin memakanmu sekarang. " Ujar Sasuke sambil melangkah menuju tempat Hinata.

Tentu saja Hinata panik setengah mati saat mendengar ucapan Sasuke ditambah Sasuke yang hampir masuk ke kolam pemandian.

" SASU- "

PSSST!

" Tenang lah, aku tidak akan melakukannya sampai kita menikah nanti, Hime "

CUP!

Sasuke menghilang begitu saja setelah mencium pipi Hinata dari belakang. Gadis itu terpaku, padahal tadi pemuda itu ada dihadapannya lalu dengan cepat berpindah kebelakang bahkana dia … menciumnya?

" KYYAAA! SASUKE-KUN BODOOHH! " Teriak Hinata malu karena ulah Sasuke. Untung saja Sasuke sudah pergi, jika ia melihat wajah Hinata yang sudah berubah menjadi merah sewarna dengan tomat kesukaan Sasuke, bisa dipastikan Sasuke benar-benar akan memakannya.

Berbeda dengan keadaan Sasuke dan yang lainya. Disisi lain Naruto beserta timnya segera berangkat menuju lokasi dimana diperkirakan Itachi berada. Kira-kira sudah 5 jam mereka pergi dari Konoha.

" Aku lelah, bisakah kita istirahat? " Tanya Naruto sambil menghentikan langkahnya diikuti dengan Sakura dan lainnya. Naruto menatap Kakashi. Ya, Kakashi juga ikut dalam misi ini dia yang akan mengirimkan informasi yang sudah di dapat pada Hokage melalui anjing miliknya.

Kiba terduduk, " Iya aku juga lelah, kau tau aku bahkan belum sempat makan! " Ujar Kiba kesal

Kakashi mengangguk menyetujui permintaan Naruto. Mereka segera meletakan tas punggung yang mereka bawa untuk berjaga-jaga.

Kiba, Shino, dan Shikamaru bertugas untuk mencari kayu bakar. Kakashi, Sai dan Neji mencari sumber air untuk mengisi botol minum mereka. Dan sisanya Naruto dan Sakura bertugas menjaga tempat mereka dan merapikan beberapa barang.

" Sudah lama ya kita tidak mengetahui informasi tentang Sasuke. " Ucap Naruto pelan

Sakura mengangguk, " Nah sudah selesai! " Ucap Sakura lega karena telah merapikan barang-barang mereka.

Naruto ikut duduk disebelah Sakura, " Apa kau merindukan Sasuke? " Tanya Naruto pelan

Sakura menatap mata Naruto, ia ragu untuk menjawabnya dan Naruto tau hal itu, " Tak masalah, lagipula kita masih berteman. " Ujar Naruto dengan senyumannya.

 _Emerlad_ Sakura menatap bersalah kearah Naruto, ia tak ingin menyakiti perasaan Sahabatnya ini. Bukankah sudah Sakura katakana bahwa ia akan mencoba membuka hatinya untuk Naruto dan melupakan Sasuke. Tapi kenapa sulit melakukannya?

" Maafkan aku Naruto. " Ucap Sakura pelan

Naruto yang tadi menunduk segera menatap Sakura yang hampir menangis. Naruto tersenyum tipis lalu memeluk Sakura.

" Perasaan tidak bisa dipaksakan Sakura-chan. Tak masalah jika kau belum bisa membuka hatimu sepenuhnya, tapi aku akan tetap menunggu hal itu. " Ucap Naruto sambil mengelus rambut Sakura.

Lagi-lagi Sakura merasa bersalah, apakah keputusannya sudah benar? Ia tidak mau menyakiti Naruto lagi tapi ia juga belum bisa kehilangan Sasuke. Masih ada rasa untuk Sasuke dihatinya.

Sakura membalas pelukan Naruto, " Aku akan berusaha. " Ucapnya pelan

Kakashi, Neji dan Sai berhasil menemukan air terjun, mereka mengisi penuh persediaan minuman mereka.

Neji terdiam menatap air terjun yang ada dihadapannya ini, entah kenapa ia teringat dengan Hinata.

" Kau baik-baik saja Neji? " Tanya Kakashi

Neji berbalik dan menatap Kakashi juga Sai, " Ya, kalian bisa kembali duluan jika kalian mau. Kurasa aku masih ingin disini. " Ucap Neji pelan

Sai dan Kakashi mengangguk, " Susul kami segera, kita harus istirahat Neji. " Ucap Sai

Sepeninggalan Kakashi dan Sai, Neji hanya menatap air terjun.

" Kau dimana Hinata-sama? " Gumam Neji pelan

Ia tersnyum miris, " Tak tau kah kau Hiashi-sama mengkhawatirkanmu? Dia bahkan seperti mayat hidup sekarang. " Ujar Neji pelan

Angin malam yang terasa sejuk membelai wajah Neji, Masih segar diingatannya saat ia memberitahukan Hiashi bahwa Hinata masih hidup.

Air mata itu terlihat jelas oleh Neji walau Hiashi mencoba menyembunyiaknnya. Suara riang Hanabi masih terdengar saat mendengar kabar itu. Mereka berdua meminta hal yang sama, hanya membawa Hinata pulang dengan selamat.

Tentu saja tanpa diminta Neji akan melakukan hal itu.

" Walau terlihat lemah, kami tau kau kuat. Bahkan kau bisa selamat dari penjahat itu, bukankah artinya kau memang hebat? " Ucap Neji sambil tertawa.

Tawa itu bukanlah kesenangan tapi mengarah pada kepedihan. Clan Hyuuga yang dibanggakan bahkan saat Hinata tiada terlihat seperti Clan yang telah kehilangan sosok pemimpinnya.

Neji berdiri dan mengepalkan tangannya, " Tunggu kami, Hinata-sama! " Langkah Neji mulai menjauhi air terjun dan menuju tempat dimana timnya berada.

…

TRINGGG!

Suara dentingan terdengar dari arah hutan, itu adalah suara dentingan antara Kunai Hinata dan Kusanagi milik Sasuke.

Sesuai janji Sasuke, dia akan melatih Hinata menjadi Shinobi yang kuat. Bahkan kecepatan Hinata sudah meningkat pesat dari sebelumnya walau masih belum bisa menandingi kecepatan Sasuke.

Yang benar saja, Siapa bisa mengalahkan kecepatan Uchiha? Kejeniusan digabungkan dengan mata Sharingan milik mereka, bagaimana mereka tidak menjadi Clan yang menakutkan?

" Perhatikan langkahmu, Hinata! " Bentak Sasuke pada Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk, walau sedikit takut tapi ia harus terbiasa dengan bentakan Sasuke. Hinata mengaktifkan Byakugan miliknya. Mata bulan itu memprediksi setiap langkah dari pria Uchiha yang ada dihadapannya.

Sasuke maju dan terus menyerang Hinata dengan Kusanaginya. Keringat mulai membasahi wajah Hinata, ini sangat sulit! Gerakan Sasuke sangat cepat dan itu membuat Hinata sulit untuk mengalahkan Sasuke.

" Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu! "

Sasuke mengeluarkan Jutsu khas Clan Uchiha. Hinata terkejut, dalam keadaan seperti ini ia tidak sempat membuat segel untuk berlindung jadi terpaksa ia harus menghindar.

BRRUUKK!

Tubuh Hinata jatuh saat menghindar serangan Sasuke. Hinata mengigit bibir bawahnya, rasa kesal menyelimuti Hinata. Kenapa sulit untuk melawan Sasuke, padahal dia sudah berusaha.

" Hanya itu kemampuanmu, Hinata? Kita baru beberapa jam latihan dan kau akan menyerah begitu saja? Bahkan kau belum bisa menyentuhku. " Ujar Sasuke tajam

Tentu saja Hinata tidak suka jika diejek seperti itu. Ia akan terus berusaha. Hinata bangkit dari posisinya, walau dengan kaki yang bergetar ia maju dan melawan Sasuke.

" Hakke Kusho! "

Malang bagi Sasuke karena tertipu dengan pergerakan Hinata, akibatnya punggung Sasuke harus menabrak Pohon besar.

Hinata tersenyum senang, tapi ia tidak boleh senang dulu karena Sasuke masih bisa berdiri walau terlihat darah disudut bibirnya.

" Juho Soshiken! "

Hinata membentuk kepala singa pada kedua tangannya. Berlari dengan cepat menuju Sasuke, beruntung bagi Sasuke ia masih bisa berpindah, walau begitu Hinata terus menyerang Sasuke tanpa henti.

Sasuke berhasil menghindar pukulan itu, ia melihat Hinata yang terlalu fokus hingga memberikan Sasuke celah untuk memutar balik keadaan.

SEETTT! BRUUUK!

Sasuke membalikan keadaan, kejadian itu secepat kilat. Bahkan Hinata tidak menyadari bahwa ia telah dikalahkan oleh Sasuke.

Hinata berada dibawah sementara Sasuke mengambil keuntungan karena berada diatas tubuh Hinata. Tangan kanan Sasuke menahan tangan kiri Hinata yang tak jauh darinya. Sedangkan tangan kiri Sasuke tengah mengarahkan Kusanagi keleher Hinata.

Jarak mereka sangat dekat, bahkan Mata _Amethsty_ Hinata dapat dengan jelas melihat kelamnya iris mata Sasuke.

Seolah terhanyut dengan tatapan masing-masing, Hinata dan Sasuk bahkan tak berubah dari posisi mereka yang bisa dibilang sangat _extrim_.

Angin sore menghembus kulit mereka. Kulit? Iya kulit, saat latihan berlangsung Sasuke melepaskan baju kebanggaannya dan membuatnya bertelanjang dada dihadapan Hinata.

Hinata sangat malu saat melihat dada bidang Sasuke, tapi Sasuke berkata bahwa dia harus terbiasa. Setengah mati Hinata harus menahan malu saat berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

Sementara Hinata, dia terpaksa melepaskan pakaiannya juga. Ini karena ulah Sasuke, pemuda itu mengatakan bahwa Hinata hanya punya satu pakaian dan akan sulit menemukan pakaian lain.

Jadi saat melawan Sasuke, Hinata menggunakan _Tanktop_ pendek berwarna biru dan pada bagian perutnya terlapis jaring tipis yang tersambung dengan _Tanktop_ miliknya. Taklupa dengan celana biru sebatas betis miliknya yang ia dapat dari Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum saat Hinata tak berhenti menatapnya, " Kau suka dengan mataku? "

Hinata tersadar ia mengalihkan wajahnya kesamping, sayang sekali karena rambut Hinata yang tergerai bebas membuat Hinata tak bisa menutupi merah diwajahnya.

Sasuke terkekeh, " Wajahmu memerah, jika dilihat dekat wajahmu seperti tomat. Apakah aku boleh memakanmu? " Tanya Sasuke santai.

" A-apa! Te-tentu saja tidak boleh! Aku bukan Tomat! " Ucap Hinata sambil menahan malu. Ia menatap tajam Sasuke masih dengan rona merah diwajahnya.

" Jangan menatapku seperti itu, kau semakin membuat aku ingin memakanmu. " Balas Sasuke datar. Hinata membelalakan matanya, kenapa dia harus terjebak dengan keadaan yang memalukan ini.

" Sa-sasuke, a-aku tidak bisa bernafas! Ka-kau terlalu dekat! " Ucap Hinata jujur.

Menjauh adalah langkah yang ia ambil. Bisa ia lihat Hinata yang lega karena dirinya telah menjauh. Gadis itu bangkit dari posisinya dan berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke.

Tak lama Hinata kembali membawa baju miliknya dan Sasuke. Dengan cepat Hinata melempar baju Sasuke tepat kewajah pemiliknya.

" Apa-apaan! Sakit tau! " Ujar Sasuke tak terima.

Hinata hanya membalas dengan wajah yang mengejek. Hinata membelakangi Sasuke dan berniat memasang baju misinya, tapi sayang satu tarikan membuat Hinata harus menghentikan kegiatannya.

" Kenapa membelakangiku? " Ucap Sasuke datar

Hinata hanya melongo mendengar ucapan Sasuke, " Pe-pertanyaan apa itu? Tentu saja a-aku malu! " Ucap Hinata sambil menutupi tubuhnya dengan baju miliknya.

" Kenapa harus malu? Toh nanti kita juga akan menikah? " Balas Sasuke

Mendengar ucapan Sasuke wajah Hinata kembali memerah, kejadian kemarin terlintas difikiran Hinata. Sasuke kemarin juga mengatakan tentang pernikahan.

" A-aku tidak yakin kau mau menikah denganku? " Ucap Hinata sedikit nyaring walau masih terdengar gugup.

Sasuke menaikan alisnya, " Kenapa tidak? Toh kita juga sudah ada perjanjian kan? "

" Ja-jadi kau tidak mencinatiku? Kau hanya terpaku dengan perjanjian itu, Sasuke-kun? " Ucap Hinata dengan wajah sedih

Sasuke sedikit panik melihat wajah sedih Hinata, " Aku mencintaimu! Jangan berfikir yang macam-macam! " Bentak Sasuke pada Hinata

Hinata masih diam, ia menunduk tak menatap Sasuke. Pemuda berdarah Uchiha ini menghela nafas pelan, ditariknya Hinata kedalam pelukannya.

" Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu. Tapi aku minta kau tidak boleh memikirkan hal-hal itu. Aku janji kita akan menikah nanti. "

Hinata melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Sasuke, " Kau berjanji ? " Tanya Hinata.

Sasuke tersenyum, ia menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi milik Hinata.

" Aku berjanji. "

Hinata tersenyum senang, ia memeluk Sasuke erat seakan tidak mau melepaskan pemuda itu. Kebahagian kembali Hinata rasakan setelah kejadian itu. Hinata rasa ia sudah menemukan kebahagiaan dalam hidupnya dan Hinata tidak akan membiarkan kebahagiaan itu pergi.

" Terimakasih, Sasuke-kun. Berjanjilah untuk selalu bersamaku apapun yang terjadi. " Gumam Hinata pelan

Sasuke hanya mengangguk membalas ucapan Hinata, ia memejamkan matanya dan menikmati pelukan yang Hinata berikan untuknya.

Bahagia. Itu lah yang mereka berdua rasakan saat ini, tapi apakah kebahagiaan itu akan tetap bersama mereka atau harus berakhir begitu saja? Entahlah tidak ada yang tau kejadian dimasa depan.

Mungkin saat ini mereka bahagia lalu kedepan mereka harus berpisah? Atau mereka akan bahagia seperti sekarang?

' _Walau hatiku sangat bahagia entah kenapa ada perasaan yang janggal saat ini, seakan Sasuke-kun akan pergi meninggalkanku. Tapi aku hanya bisa berharap itu tidak akan terjadi. '_

 _..._

* * *

Holla~ Author kembali! Kemarin sebenarnya udah mau Upload tapi sayangnya keluarga jauh datang kerumah dan menginap, akhirnya author ga jadi Up karena takut anak-anak usil dan malah mencet-mencet ga jelas*okelupakan.

Nah, untuk chapter ini Author lebih banyakin SasuHina. Author sempat baca review yang nanya untuk cewe saingan Hinata itu jangan Karin atau Sakura karena udah bosan. Sepertinya chapter depan udah bisa dilihat siapa yang akan jadi saingannya Hinata ^-^.

Author hanya berharap Hinata tetap mendapatkan hati Sasuke-kun~ *kokmalahberharap?

Sampai jumpa di next chapter~~

.XOXO.

 _Tambahan : Maaf karena Author salah Update, mungkin salah pencet waktu milih dokumen. Sekali lagi maaf ya karena udah ngecewain kalian semua T_T dan terimakasih buat yang udah setia membaca dan udah ngingetin Author T_T smoga gak keulang lagi ya. Sekali lagi Maafkan Author minna~_


	10. Chapter 10

" _Terimakasih, Sasuke-kun. Berjanjilah untuk selalu bersamaku apapun yang terjadi. " Gumam Hinata pelan_

 _Sasuke hanya mengangguk membalas ucapan Hinata, ia memejamkan matanya dan menikmati pelukan yang Hinata berikan untuknya._

 _Bahagia. Itu lah yang mereka berdua rasakan saat ini, tapi apakah kebahagiaan itu akan tetap bersama mereka atau harus berakhir begitu saja? Entahlah tidak ada yang tau kejadian dimasa depan._

 _Mungkin saat ini mereka bahagia lalu kedepan mereka harus berpisah? Atau mereka akan bahagia seperti sekarang?_

' _Walau hatiku sangat bahagia entah kenapa ada perasaan yang janggal saat ini, seakan Sasuke-kun akan pergi meninggalkanku. Tapi aku hanya bisa berharap itu tidak akan terjadi. '_

::

Happiness

::

Pemuda bermarga Uchiha kini tengah berjalan-jalan dengan gadis bermata bulan disampingnya. Disepanjang perjalanan hanya ada obrolan ringan, tetapi hal itu tidak mengganggu keduanya yang memang jarang berbicara.

" Hinata, aku- " Sasuke menggantungkan kalimatnya. Keduanya berhenti dan saling menatap.

" Kau kenapa Sasuke-kun? " Tanya Hinata yang tidak mengerti ucapan Sasuke.

Sasuke diam, ia kembali berjalan meninggalkan Hinata yang menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung.

Berhenti dan menoleh kearah Hinata, " Ikuti aku. " Ucapan singkat itu keluar dari pemuda Uchiha yang telah berjalan mendahului gadis bermarga Hyuuga itu.

Hinata bergegas mengikuti Sasuke, mereka keluar dari desa dan menuju Hutan. Gadis itu menatap Sasuke yang masih diam.

" Kita akan latihan? "

" Tidak. "

Hinata bungkam, ia takut jika Sasuke seperti ini. Apa dia berbuat sesuatu yang salah? Atau apa Sasuke marah karena Hinata terkadang pergi dengan Suigetsu? Tapi sungguh Suigetsu hanya menemani Hinata berjalan-jalan itu saja tidak lebih. Lagipula Sasuke juga sibuk latihan.

" Kita sampai. "

Suara Sasuke membuat lamunan Hinata menghilang. Gadis itu terkejut melihat apa yang ada didepannya.

" I-ini … " Sungguh Hinata bahkan tidak tau harus berkata apa lagi.

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya, " Aku tidak sengaja menemukan padang bunga ini, setelah kita tidak lagi dimarkas Orochimaru aku kira kau akan merindukan pemandangan seperti ini. Dan- "

" Jadi kau ingin menunjukan ini padaku? Kenapa tidak bilang langsung saja. " Potong Hinata cepat.

Sementara Sasuke, ia hanya memalingkan wajah menyembunyikan rona merah yang ada diwajahnya.

" Kau benar, aku rindu pemandangan seperti ini. Dan untuk pertama kalinya aku dapat melihat bunga lavender yang tumbuh rapi di tempat seperti ini. Sasuke-kun ini benar-benar Indah! " Ujar Hinata antusias

Tersenyum tipis itulah reaksi Sasuke, sebenarnya bukan hanya karena Hinata merindukan pemandangan seperti ini tapi karena akhir-akhir ini Sasuke merasa Hinata terlihat lebih murung dari biasanya.

GREEPP!

Sasuke tersentak saat Hinata memeluknya tiba-tiba.

" Terimakasih! "

Membalas pelukan gadis itu adalah respon yang Sasuke berikan untuknya. Pelukan itu begitu erat, Sasuke bahkan dapat mencium wangi dari tubuh gadis itu, dielusnya pelan rambut Hinata.

Terbesit seorang perempuan difikiran Sasuke, perempuan yang juga ia cintai selain Hinata. Perempuan yang baik hati dan lembut sama seperti Hinata, dia adalah Ibunya sendiri.

" Aku merindukan Kaa-san. " Bisik Sasuke pelan

Hinata dapat mendengar dengan jelas ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke, seketika pandangan gadis itu berubah menjadi sendu.

" Mikoto baa-san baik-baik saja, karena disana juga ada Fugaku jii-san. Kau tau aku yakin Mikoto baa-san dan Fugaku jii-san selalu mengawasimu dan itu semua karena mereka menyayangimu. "

" Tidak! Mereka lebih menyayangi Itachi daripada diriku. "

Hinata mengangkat wajah Sasuke dan menempelkan kedua tangannya di pipi putih milik pemuda itu. Dahi mereka saling bersentuhan, Hinata menatap Sasuke dalam.

" Itu semua tidak seperti yang kau fikirkan. Tidak ada orang tua yang tidak mencintai dan menyayangi anaknya sendiri. Mungkin Fugaku Jii-san keras padamu agar kau menjadi anggota Uchiha yang terhebat. "

Sasuke terdiam sebentar, " Apa ayahmu juga **mencintai dan menyayangimu** ? "

Pertanyaan yang Sasuke berikan membuat Hinata bungkam, gadis itu memikirkan ucapan Sasuke. Padahal niatnya untuk membuat Sasuke tenang tapi kenapa malah dia yang membuat Hinata bimbang?

" Sudah kuduga jawabannya pasti ti- "

" Iya, dia **mencintai dan menyayangiku** " Jawab Hinata pasti walau Sasuke dapat melihat genangan air mata disana.

" Kenapa kau begitu yakin? Apa mengusirmu termasuk kategori menyayangi? " Astaga! Sejak kapan pemuda dihadapannya ini banyak berbicara.

Hinata memejamkan matanya, hal itu menyebabkan genangan tadi berubah mnjadi air mata. Dengan pasti gadis itu membuka matanya.

" Dia mengusirku karena punya alasan. Itu semua karena aku lemah dan aku berhak mendapatkan itu. Tou-san hanya ingin aku menjadi Kunoichi yang kuat dan tangguh, walau begitu dia sangat menyayangiku sama seperti Kaa-san! " Ujar Hinata pasti

Sasuke melihat perasaan terluka dari mata _Amethsty_ gadis itu. Dengan satu tarikan Sasuke kembali memeluk Hinata erat.

" Sudah kubilang kau itu tidak lemah! Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali? Apa Hyuuga sudah membuatmu menjadi seseorang yang keras kepala? " Ujar Sasuke dingin

Hinata diam tak menjawab, gadis itu hanya menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang milik Sasuke.

" Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud menyinggungmu. "

" Tidak apa. " Jawaban yang diberikan Hinata membuat Sasuke semakin bersalah.

" Nanti malam aku ingin berjalan-jalan sebelum meninggalkan penginapan, dan itu hanya kita **berdua**. " Ujar Sasuke dengan menekan kata diakhir.

Hinata melepaskan pelukan Sasuke, " Aku bilang tidak ap- "

" Aku cemburu melihat kau terus bersama binatang air itu. "

 _Binatang air?_

" Suigetsu? " Tanya Hinata memastikan, Sasuke mengangguk singkat dan membuat Hinata menghela nafas.

" Dia bukan binatang, Sasuke-kun. " Ujar Hinata pelan, tidak heran dengan kata-kata kasar yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus kesal, selalu saja gadis ini membela Suigetsu dihadapannya.

" Tidak ada penolakan. " Ucap Sasuke tegas

" Baiklah. " Balas Hinata mengalah, berdebat dengan Sasuke? Huh jangan harap bisa menang.

Hening mendominasi keduanya, bukannya tidak ingin pulang hanya saja Hinata ingin sedikit lebih lama disini dan Sasuke menyetujui itu. Hingga akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk pulang dan bersiap-siap untuk acara nanti malam.

Sesuai perkataan Sasuke, kini mereka tengah berjalan-jalan dan hanya berdua. Suigetsu, Karin dan juga Juugo tadinya pergi bersama-sama Sasuke dan Hinata hanya saja Sasuke bilang dia hanya ingin berdua dengan Hinata.

Awalnya Karin dan Suigetsu tidak setuju tapi untunglah Juugo menarik mereka menjauh dari Sasuke dan Hinata.

Keduanya tengah duduk dibawah pohon yang cukup besar, daerah ini tidak terlalu jauh dari pasar. Selain tenang, disini mereka dapat melihat bulan yang tengah bersinar.

" Hinata, aku ingin mmberikanmu ini. "

Sasuke menyodorkan sebuah kalung berlambang Uchiha kearah Hinata, sedangkan Hinata hanya menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan tak mengerti.

" Apa ini Sasuke-kun? " Tanya Hinata pelan

Sasuke menghela nafas, " Aku ingin kau menggunakan ini. " Ucapnya

" Tapi- "

" Tidak ada penolakan, biarkan aku yang memasangnya. " potong Sasuke cepat. Kalung itu Sasuke sematkan di leher Hinata. Jarak mereka begitu dekat dan mmbuat Hinata harus menahan nafasnya untuk sementara.

" Selesai. Kau kelihatan cantik " Ucap Sasuke jujur

Hinata tersenyum, " Terimakasih. Aku akan menjaga kalung ini. " Ucap Hinata pelan, tangannya mengusap pelan kalung pemberian Sasuke.

" Hn, kalung itu sangat berharga. Kalung itu adalah pemberian Kaa-san. "

Hinata terkejut, ia menatap Sasuke dalam-dalam kemudian menunduk.

" Kalau begitu, aku tidak pantas menggunakan ini Sasuke-kun. Ini adalah satu-satunya pemberian Mikoto baa-san dan pasti sangat berharga untukmu. "

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, " Karena itulah aku memberikannya padamu. " Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati tangan Sasuke yang mengusap pelan puncak kepalanya, " Karena aku percaya padamu kau bisa menjaga kalung ini. Aku menyerahkan ini juga karena Kaa-san bilang kelak kalung ini akan digunakan untuk orang yang aku cintai. "

Wajah Hinata memerah, oh ayolah darimana Uchiha bungsu ini bisa berkata seperti itu? Apakah kepalanya terbentur?

" Terimakasih. Le-lebih baik kita segera kembali, bukankah kita akan pergi? " Balas Hinata pelan dan ditanggapi anggukan oleh Sasuke. Merekapun menemui Suigtsu, Karin dan Juugo. Sepertinya Suigetsu dan Karin sedang berkelahi, lihatlah bahkan mereka berdua tidak mau saling menatap. Bukannya mencoba berbaikan Suigetsu malah mendekati Hinata dan mulai bercerita tentang Karin yang selalu marah tidak jelas. Sayang sekali Suigetsu, sepertinya saat sampai dipenginapan kau akan mendapat balasan dari sang Uchiha yang tengah menahan amarah itu.

…

Kini Naruto dan yang lainnya telah sampai didesa yang diinformasikan oleh salah satu anbu yang tidak sengaja melihat Sasuke di desa itu.

" Jadi ini desanya? " Tanya Sakura pada Kakashi

Kakashi mengangguk, " Hn. Terakhir kali Sasuke terlihat didesa ini, semoga saja dia masih berada disini karena didesa sebelumnya dia sudah tidak ada. "

" Yoshh! Lalu bagaimana kita menemukannya? Apakah kita harus berpencar? " Tanya Naruto yang terlihat bersemangat.

" Kurasa itu ide yang bagus. Kakashi-sensei kau yang membagi kelompoknya. " Ujar Kiba

Kakashi mengangguk, dengan begitu mereka akan cepat menemukan informasi tentang Sasuke. Kelompok dibagi menjadi 3, dimana Kakashi, Neji dan Shikamaru akan menjadi 1 tim, Tim 7 dan Tim 8 yang beranggotakan Kiba dan Shino.

Mereka berpencar kedesa dan mencari informasi tentang Sasuke. Cukup banyak orang yang ditanya tetapi jawaban yang di dapat tetap sama mereka tidak tau sama sekali. Wajar saja mereka tidak tau, ini bukan desa Shinobi jadi mereka tidak terlalu memperhatikan orang.

Setelah dirasa cukup bertanya mereka berkumpul kembali ke tempat yang sudah Kakashi tentukan.

" Tidak ada. " Ucap Sakura pelan

" Iya, sepertinya memang tidak ada. " Tambah Kiba lagi, ia terduduk didekat akamaru.

Kakashi menghela nafas, " Tapi informasi tidak mungkin salah. "

Seorang pria tua melintas dihadapan mereka, seketika Naruto segera menghampiri pria itu dan bertanya hal yang serupa.

" Ah? Anak muda itu, sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya. " Jawab sang pria tua. Tak terpungkiri lagi jawaban itu berhasil membuat mereka kembali bersemangat.

" Benarkah? Dimana anda melihatnya? Apakah anda tau dia pergi kemana? Bisakah anda- "

BLLEETAAKK!

" Kiba ! tenanglah! " Ujar Sakura geram, sementara Kiba hanya mengelus kepalanya yang terasa sakit karena pukulan yang Sakura berikan.

Pria itu mengingat sesuatu, " Aku melihat terakhir kali mereka meninggalkan penginapan, dan pergi tapi aku tidak tau mereka akan kemana. " Jelas pria itu

" Terimakasih atas bantuannya, dan apa anda tau mereka pergi kearah mana? " Tanya Kakashi

Pria itu menunjuk kearah dimana Sasuke dan yang lainnya pergi. Setelah berterimakasih mereka segera pergi menuju arah tersebut.

" Aku akan segera membawa Sasuke kembali! " Ucap Naruto yakin.

Dilain sisi Sasuke dan lainnya tengah beristirahat karena hari mulai gelap terlebih lagi pasokan air mereka sudah hampir habis. Karena belum menemukan penginapan yang dituju terpaksa mereka harus menginap di hutan.

" Aku akan mengambil air untuk persedian kita. " Ujar Hinata pelan

" Hn, aku akan mengantarmu. " Ucap Sasuke cepat.

Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan panik, " Tidak! Tidak perlu, Sasuke-kun membantu Suigetsu saja. Dia akan mencari kayu bakar. "

" Kenapa tidak boleh? " Tanya Sasuke tajam, ia memandang mata bulan milik Hinata.

" Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, Sasuke-kun. " Jawab Hinata pelan, ia berusaha membalas tatapan yang Sasuke berikan untuknya. Ia tidak ingin bertengkar sekarang.

Sasuke mendengus kesal, " Tapi bagiku kau itu masih anak kecil. "

" Itukan hanya perasaan Sasuke-kun saja. " Balas Hinata lagi. Dari dulu seperti ini berdebat dengan Sasuke semakin memperpanjang masalah.

" Hoii, kami ada disini. Jangan berfikir bahwa dunia ini milik kalian berdua. " Suara Suigetsu menghentikan kegiatan debat antara Hinata dan Sasuke. Kini keduanya menatap kearah Suigetsu, berbeda dengan Hinata tatapan Sasuke sangat menakutkan.

" Berisik kau Suigetsu! "

" Sudahlah, Sasuke. " Ucap Hinata menenangkan Sasuke.

" Baiklah, kau berhati-hati. " ujar Sasuke pelan, tetapi sebelum pergi ia menghadiahkan Hinata ciuman dipipi mulus miliknya. Perlakuan Sasuke membuat Hinata harus menahan malu dan segera pergi mencari air.

Setelah terus berjalan mencari air menggunakan byakugan miliknya, akhirnya Hinata berhasil mendapatkan sumber air. Tinggal berjalan sedikit lagi ia akan bertemu sungai didepan sana.

Sungai ini cukup jernih bahkan bisa terlihat beberapa ikan yang sedang berenang disana. Hinata berinisiatif ingin mengambil ikan itu dan memaskanya.

Bahan-bahan yang diperlukan cukup mudah, hanya ikan, kayu, dan api. Tentang api ia tidak perlu khawatir bukankah Sasuke bisa dengan mudah menyalakan api? Nah sekarang dirinya harus berjuang mengambil ikan itu.

Hinata melirik sekitarnya mencari kayu untuk menusuk ikan tersebut, kedengaran kejam ya? Tapi itu lah satu-satunya cara untuk mendapatkan ikan tersebut. Dulu saat bersama tim 8, tugas menangkap ini selalu diberikan untuk Kiba.

" Kiba-kun ya? Bagaimana kabarnya sekarang? Apakah dia masih mengingatku? Dan bagaimana kabar Shino-kun? " Gumam Hinata pelan. Bayangan masa lalu terbesit di pikirannya. Hinata menggelengkan kepala.

" Jangan! Lupakan semua itu! " Ujar Hinata sambil mengetuk-ngetuk kepalanya pelan.

Gadis itu menghela nafas, ia kembali tersadar dan menghela nafas lagi saat barang yang dicarinya tidak ada disekitar. Mungkin niatnya untuk memasak harus gagal.

Hinata mengambil botol dan mengisi botol itu dengan air. Setelah dirasa penuh, jari miliknya segera menutup botol tersebut dan berdiri.

SREEKK!

Hinata berbalik kebelakang, tidak ada siapapun disana. Panik, itulah yang Hinata rasakan saat ini. Walaupun kemampuan bertarung miliknya sudah meningkat dan jauh lebih baik setelah bertemu Sasuke tapi hal itu tidak menutup kemungkinan dirinya untuk panik dan ketakutan.

Tanpa menunggu lagi Hinata mengaktifkan byakugannya. Ternyata tidak ada siapa-siapa disini, mungkin tadi hanya binatang yang tidak senga-

" Tunggu! Chakra ini! " Hinata menajamkan byakugannya. Tidak salah lagi, arah jam 12 ada 2 orang yang menuju kesini.

Tidak! Hinata tidak ketakutan , dia mengenal chakra milik orang ini. Walau terasa sedikit asing tapi dia tau dan sangat yakin pemilik chakra ini.

" Ne-neji-nii " Gumam Hinata pelan. Tidak ada pilihan lagi selain melarikan diri, tapi kenapa Neji bisa sampai disini? Tapi jika kembali ketempat Sasuke bukankah akan lebih merepotkan.

Tanpa diberitahu, Hinata yakin bahwa Neji pasti bersama Naruto dan yang lainnya. Jika Hinata kembali artinya Neji akan membawa Sasuke dan dirinya pulang. Bukan Hinata tak ingin pulang, hanya saja ia yakin bahwa Sasuke akan menolak mentah-mentah ajakan itu.

Dirinya tidak mau terjadi perkelahian, dia tidak ingin melukai teman-temannya. Hinata merutuki diri sendiri yang terlalu lamban berfikir, dia mendecih kesal dan hendak berlari menuju arah yang berbeda dari tempat istirahat mereka.

" HINATA-SAMA! " Sayang sekali, hari ini Hinata harus bersabar karena keberuntungan sedang tak berpihak dengannya dan berterimakasih pada otaknya yang sedikit lamban untuk merespon dan bertindak cepat.

Dia tau sekarang Neji sepupunya sedang berdiri dibelakang, bersama seseorang. Hinata juga tau chakra ini, tapi dia sedikit lupa dengan pemilik chakra ini. Hati hinata bergejolak, apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Apakah dengan berlari Hinata bisa menghindar dari Neji? Tapi Hinata tidak sebodoh itu, dia tau Neji sudah pasti banyak belajar jurus dan akan mudah menemukannya. Hinata mengumpat kesal, jika saja dia lebih cepat maka-

" Hiashi-sama menginginkanmu pulang! "

DEG.

Hinata terdiam, jantungnya seolah berhenti. Nama itu, Hinata tidak suka nama itu. Walau dia pernah berkata pada Sasuke bahwa dia tau Tou-sannya baik dan perhatian, tapi didalam hati Hinata semua terasa berbeda.

Dengan gerakan patah-patah ia menoleh kebelakang dan mandapati Neji bersama Shikamaru. Tatapan Neji tak bisa berpaling dari Hinata, ia sangat merindukan sepupunya ini. Bahkan tanpa disadarinya dirinya tengah memeluk Hinata sekarang.

" Kami merindukanmu, Hinata-sama! " Bisik Neji pelan, ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya menyalurkan rasa rindu dihatinya yang tak bisa dibendung. Hinata terdiam, ia hanya bingung untuk bereaksi seperti apa.

Pelukan ini terjadi begitu saja, sejujurnya Hinata senang bahkan sangat senang saat Neji memeluknya. Hinata juga merindukan Neji dan semuanya, jika dilihat lebih detail kita akan melihat mata Hinata sedang berkaca-kaca.

" Kembalilah bersama kami. "

DEG!

Hinata melepaskan pelukan Neji, " Ma-maaf aku tidak bisa. "

Neji terdiam menatap Hinata, pandangannya seolah menyiratkan ketidak percayaan akan ucapan yang Hinata berikan. Neji tidak tuli, kan?

" Apa maksudmu, Hinata? " Kini Shikamaru yang berbicara. Pria berambut nanas itu melangkah mendekati Neji dan Hinata. Dia menatap mata sepupu Neji ini dengan pandangan meminta penjelasan.

Hinata diam. Dia belum siap dengan semua ini, apa yang harus dia lakukan? Apa dia harus menjelaskan semuanya? Apa dia harus bercerita bahwa dia akan menemani Sasuke menemui Itachi? Tidak itu adalah ide yang bodoh!

" Maafkan aku, tapi ini memang pilihanku. Aku tidak akan kembali lagi Shikamaru-san. " Balas Hinata yakin. Tak ada nada gugup di setiap perkataannya, bahkan Neji dan Shikamaru hampir tak percaya bahwa yang dihadapannya ini Hinata.

" Semua orang menyayangimu, mereka menunggumu pulang. Bahkan kami terus mencarimu saat mengetahui kau diculik. " Ujar Shikamaru, Hinata sempat terkejut mendengar hal tersebut.

" Kau tau? Semua orang mencarimu, bahkan clan Hyuuga juga mengeluarkan bawahannya untuk mencarimu. Kami semua mencemaskanmu. " Tambah Shikamaru. Hinata sempat terbuai dengan ucapan Shikamaru, hati kecilnya berteriak ingin menyetujui untuk ikut pulang bersama Konoha.

Tapi tidak bisa! Dia tidak bisa meninggalkan Sasuke dan yang lainnya. Lagi pula Hinata sudah berbeda sekarang, dia bukan Hinata yang dulu lagi. Jika semua orang mengetahui tanda dilehernya ini, pasti semua akan mencaci maki dan menjauh darinya. Setidaknya itulah yang Hinata pikirkan.

" Aku tetap tidak bisa. Maaf lagi pula aku bukan Hinata yang dulu lagi. " Ujar Hinata. Neji dan Shikamaru memandang Hinata heran. Apa maksud perkataan gadis itu?

" Jangan sampai kami menggunakan kekerasan, Hinata! "

" Tidak ada yang boleh membawa Hinata pergi! "

Suara dingin dan tajam itu muncul dari belakang Hinata. Mereka bertiga menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke yang sedang menatap kearah Neji dan Shikamaru.

" Sa-sasuke! " Ujar Neji dan Shikamaru yang terkejut dengan kedatangan Sasuke.

" Sasuke-kun! " Hinata tidak percaya ini. Kenapa Sasuke harus datang? Padahal dia tidak mau Neji dan Shikamaru tau jika dia bersama Hinata.

Pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu berjalan mendekat, ia menarik tangan Hinata kebelakang punggungnya. Sasuke menjaga jarak antara dirinya dengan Neji dan Shikamaru, sementara Hinata harus berada di belakang Sasuke dengan pandangan sedikit takut.

" Apa yang kau lakukan, Sasuke! " Ucap Neji tak terima melihat Sasuke yang dengan seenaknya menarik Hinata.

" Apa mau kalian kesini? Membujukku untuk kembali? Tidak! Aku tetap tidak akan menerima tawaran kalian! " Balas Sasuke dingin.

Neji mendecih kesal dan mendatap tajam kearah Sasuke, jika saja tangannya tidak ditaham dengan Shikamaru bisa dipastikan dia sudah bertarung melwan Sasuke.

" Iya, misi kami memang membawamu kembali. Jika hal itu tidak bisa kami lakukan maka Naruto yang akan melakukannya tapi- "

" Jadi kalian bersama si Naruto itu, huh? Walaupun harus bertarung aku tidak akan mau! " Potong Sasuke

Shikamaru menghela nafas, " Terserah. Tapi selain itu kami juga ingin membawa Hinata kembali ke Konoha. Dan itu akan kami lakukan tanpa persetujuan darimu. "

" Tch. Aku tidak akan mengizinkan Hinata ikut dengan kalian! "

" Kenapa! Apa kau membuat Hinata-sama menjadi **budakmu**? Aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu! " Ujar Neji tajam

" Lancang sekali kau! Walaupun aku juga harus bertarung denganmu agar Hinata tidak pergi akan aku lakukan! " balas Sasuke tak mau kalah.

Hinata memegang lengan Sasuke erat dan membuat pria itu menoleh kearahnya. Pandangan Sasuke menyiratkan tanda tak suka saat Hinata mencoba memanggilnya.

" Kumohon jangan berkelahi, aku akan berbicara dengan Neji-nii. "

" Aku akan i- "

" Tidak! Hanya kami berdua. Tolong beri aku waktu 10 menit untuk berbicara dengannya. " Ucap Hinata pelan, ia menatap memohon kearah Sasuke. Jika sudah begini Sasuke yang dingin tidak akan bisa menolaknya.

" Baiklah, hanya 10 menit. " Ucap Sasuke datar walaupun dihatinya perasaan takut jika Hinata pergi meninggalkannya dan lebih memilih Neji sangat besar.

Hinata berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke dan beralih ke arah Neji. Gadis itu menatap singkat dan menghela nafas pelan.

" Nii-san, aku ingin kita bicara sebentar dan hanya berdua. " Ucap Hinata pelan. Neji awalnya tak mengerti dan sedikit ragu tetapi beribu pertanyaan sedang muncul dalam benaknya. " Baiklah, Shikamaru tunggu disini aku akan berbicara sebentar. " Ucap Neji dan dibalas anggukan oleh pria berambut nanas itu.

Mereka berdua memasuki hutan dan menjauh dari tempat awal. Hanya mereka berdua tanpa ditemani Sasuke maupun Shikamaru. Saat ini hening mendominasi, hanya ada suara sungai mengalir dan angina malam.

Agar tidak pegal, keduanya memilih untuk duduk dibatu yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Sasuke tidak akan mau berdekatan dengan Shikamaru biarpun dia teman akademinya dulu.

Saat ini hati Sasuke sedang gusar memikirkan keadaan Hinata dan Neji. Dan akhirnya Sasuke tenggelam dalam fikirannya meninggalkan Shikamaru yang menghela nafas bosan dan lebih memilih melempar kerikil batu kearah sungai.

Waktu bagi Neji dan Hinata berbicara telah habis. Sasuke berdiri dan berniat menyusul Hinata, namun dia terhenti karena melihat Neji dan Hinata kembali. Jantung Sasuke berdegup kencang apa yang akan Hinata katakan?

Kedua Hyuuga itu saling bertukar pandang, Hinata tersenyum lembut kearah Neji dan Neji hanya membalas seadanya walau terbesit rasa tak rela dihatinya. Keduanya berpisah dan kembali bersama patnernya.

" Bagaimana? Apa dia akan ikut kita? " Tanya Shikamaru pada Neji yang tengah menunduk.

" Tidak. Lebih baik kita segera kembali, aku tidak mau Naruto mengetahui hal ini dan membuat keributan. " Ujar Neji pelan. Shikamaru terkejut, dia tidak menyangka Neji akan membiarkan Hinata bersama Sasuke. Tapi dia tidak akan mendesak Neji, apapun itu pasti mempunyai alasan yang sangat kuat.

" Baiklah. " Shikamaru mengalah dan berjalan mendahului Neji. Saat ia akan pergi menyusul Shikamaru sesaat dirinya mengalihkan pandangan pada Sasuke dan Hinata yang tengah memandangnya.

" Hoii Sasuke! Jagalah Hinata-sama dengan baik. Jangan kau buat dia menangis atau kau akan mendapatkan pembalasan yang menyakitkan. " Ucap Neji dingin disertai pandangan Tajam kearah Sasuke.

Sasuke mendecih, " Tanpa kau suruh aku akan menjaganya! Sudah sana pergi! Dan jangan sampai memberitahu lokasi kami! Aku dan Hinata akan segera pergi agar kau tak bisa menemui Hinata lagi. " Balas Sasuke tak kalah tajam. Neji tak memperdulikan perkataan Sasuke, dia melunakan pandangannya dan sedikit tersenyum kearah Hinata.

" Hinata-sama, kau harus menepati janjimu. Berhati-hatilah dengan bocah Uchiha itu. Jika kau kesepian kembalilah ke Konoha, Clan sangat menyayangimu terutama Hiashi-sam.. "

" Hoi! Sana pergi! Hinata tidak akan kesepian, dia akan bersamaku **selamanya**! Persetan dengan Clan! Aku tidak mau dia tersakiti hanya karena aturan bodoh itu. " Ujar Sasuke dingin, entah kenapa kata-kata itu langsung keluar saat Neji menyuruh Hinata pulang.

Sasuke merasa tarikan di bajunya, ia melihat wajah Hinata yang memerah menggeleng pelan seakaan menyuruh Sasuke untuk tidak berbicara lagi.

" Aku pegang kata-katamu Uchiha! Sampai Nanti " Neji berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke dan Hinata di tepi Sungai. Sasuke bersumpah dia dapat melihat seringai Neji yang mengarah untuknya. Apa-apaan seringaian itu?

" Ayo pulang " Ujak Hinata, ia menggenggam tangan Sasuke dan menariknya pelan. Sepanjang perjalanan hanya hening mendominasi, tapi genggaman itu tidak lepas. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya.

" Kenapa memilihku? " Tanya Sasuke pelan, Hinata terdiam dan memandang Sasuke. Sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum kearah Sasuke.

" Karena bersama Sasuke-kun aku yakin akan bahagia. Sasuke-kun selalu ada disisiku dan berjanji menikah denganku bukan? Aku tau Sasuke-kun sangat mencintaiku jadi aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. " Jelas Hinata dengan senyum diwajahnya. Sasuke terdiam dan terpesona dengan senyuman Hinata.

Tak berapa lama ia ikut tersenyum cukup lama dan membuat Hinata dapat melihatnya, sayang sekali saat Hinata melihat senyuman itu memudar dan tergantikan dengan Sasuke yang menariknya masih dengan bergandengan tangan.

" Kau tersenyum ? "

" Tidak? "

" Lalu tadi? "

" Apa? Aku tidak melakukan apapun. "

" Kau tersenyum, Sasuke-kun! Dan itu sangat tampan! " Hinata berucap dengan mata yang berbinar dan sangat dekat dengan Sasuke.

BLUSH!

" A-aku bilang diam! " Bentak Sasuke, wajah putih miliknya memerah melihat wajah Hinata yang dekat dengannya.

" Wajahmu memerah, apa kau demam? "

" Diam atau aku akan menciummu! "

BLUSH.

Kali ini wajah Hinatalah yang memerah karena perkataan Sasuke. Sepanjang perjalanan keduanya hanya diam dengan wajah yang memerah dan tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Mereka tampak bahagia dan semoga saja semua kebahagiaan yang mereka rencanakan berhasil.

Ya, semoga saja.

...

* * *

Yoo~ Whazzap? Author nggak akan ceramah kok hari ini karena kuotanya sudah mau habis jadi Author ga bisa ceramah :" . Tetap support dan dukung cerita ini ya :'D, Author berharap gak ada yang copy paste ini cerita tanpa izin dari Author apalagi kalau dia ngaku ini cerita buatan dia sendiri :"D. Oke, chap depan mungkin cwenya udah bakal muncul jadi tetap baca ya hehehe.

RnR maybe?


End file.
